Diverging Path
by SkylarkX2334
Summary: They had won the war, but at a terrible price. The world in ruins and as the darkness settle in, two people remain. Burden with a heavy task, they decide to return back to a point before it all begin. In the hope of diverging the people of Remnant from this path of destruction. Time Travel AU. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue 1 – Ill Forecast of a Ruin

Hello reader, here a new story written under the fandom of RWBY. Its theme is base on time travel, where the main characters Ruby and Oscar. Goes back in time to change the events of the past. The story plot line will closely be base on the episodes of the show, but will most likely deviated from it as we get to the main events. Some event will stay the same, while other will either change a little or completely. Characters in the story may deviate from the show, especially the two main characters. Making them a bit OC in their skills, personality and action.

Summary: They had won the war, but at a terrible price. The world in ruins and as darkness settle in, two people remain. One was a simple soul, the other had a complex soul. But the one thing they had in common was the heavy task that they were burden with. Deciding to burden themselves once more, they return back to a point before it all begin. In the hope of diverging not only their loved one, long gone, but the people of Remnant from the path of destruction which the witch had lay before them.

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ ** _Outside Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Prologue – Ill Forecast of a Ruined Future**

Legends, stories scattered through time. The people of Remnant have grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by products, of a long forgotten past.

Mankind had said to be born from dust strong, wise and resourceful. But the world they were born into was an unforgiving one. With an inevitable darkness which walk upon the surface of Remnant along before their inception. They were creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm which had set their sights on man and all of his creations. Over time these two opposing forces clashed, with the darkness intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. In time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. A power that had appropriately named Dust and with nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. In the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

As mankind created their guardians, building their monuments to a so-called free world. But the darkness lies in wait for it moment to strike down upon them. And when it does the ancient and once conceal war will erupted. Spilling on to the surface of man society, it's very present shall shatter reality by its forgotten history. With the effort that mankind had built be for nothing. How it will feel for them? Knowing that their guardians have failed and everything they built was torn down before their very eyes.

The faith which mankind had set in each other was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds and any semblance of power they once had will wash away. As the battles of war start to rage upon the surface of Remnant. Man had yet to take heed, as their victory will not lie within strength. But perhaps their victory lied in the simpler of things that they've long forgotten. The things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

One that ignited a simpler spark of hope, breathing fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from this hope is undoubtedly one of mankind's greatest attribute. Light which shine beacon for other to seek guidance from. Which is why darkness focuses all of it power... to snuff it out.

The people that band together under this spark eventually fought back with all their might. Once again showning that they had the will to survive. Forcing the darkness back, but not without its losses. As the darkness was driven back to the abyss, it had left a parting gift. A broken world in which mankind would not endure in for long.

…

Ruby had long learnt the hard way, that humanity was easily fooled and controlled through fear. Her group having been constantly put in danger due to Salem obsession in stopping Ruby for her silver eyes. Tragedy after tragedy, death after death, loss after loss within the years of the raging war. Both team RWBY and their allies would go through not only the troubles that formed within the kingdoms. But their own personal hell, to finally face the menace herself.

Salem.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, and Nora surpassed the very limits of their power. With the intention of obtain the means in order to become strong enough to end the war. By attacking the source, to end Salem and her band of soldiers.

Cinder, Watts, Hazel and Tyrian.

Each one of them were individually strong, a force to be feared and not to be taken lightly. Yet each had been fighting for Salem's approval and could not work together effectively as a group. Ruby and her group of allies however had learnt long ago, that the true power of the people came when they band together. That when the strength of each individual came together, the power multiply. It was Salem's forces against their team, which had been forge stronger by bond they had created with one and another. The obstacle their enemy that thrown before them and the hardship they had to endure to overcome them.

Despite their years of experiences outclassing Ruby and her allies, the member of Salem's inner circle had fell one by one. Outnumbered and outmatch in both numbers of people and the groups combine power, their own individual strength simply could not match up. After the long hardship that was experience by them in this broken world. The act of killing was not a strange feeling for Ruby and her friends. As Salem's soldiers fell by the hands of their group, it was the first time in which Ruby and team took a slight pleasure. In watching a life being snuffed out, but by their hope will be their lasted.

Cinder, last of piece Salem the inner circle and arguable most power thank to the stolen power of maidens, headed toward Ruby. With the hope of facing her in battle and making her pay for the pain that was inflicted upon her that night at the tower of Beacon. But Jaune stepped in before she could get her chance. The loss of his partner and of his love, Pyrrha, had driven Jaune to grow beyond what anyone thought was possible for him. Taking all that he had learned from Pyrrha to become the beast of a fighter that she had prepare him for all those years ago.

Cinder expected to make quick a work of him as she had been training for years to face the silver eyed warrior power. Already knowing about Jaune fake transcript into Beacon, she thought he was nothing more than a joke. Jaune gripped his weapon with both hands and charged. Pooling his massive aura into a single swipe, the fight had only lasted mere seconds. Cinder's aura and her stolen powers were like glass defences against Jaune's sword. He looked down at the pitiful state of woman who had killed Pyrrha. He wanted to fight more, make her pay for his loss and her mountain of crimes. Yet he saw no point as he watched her struggling to get up on her feet.

Cinder's fragile state was a memory that would burn in Jaune mind. The women that had been the most dangerous of Salem pawn. With all of her seemly commanding power was weaken by one blow. This was not the fight he had trained his whole being for since losing Pyrrha. Her so called disciple Emerald and Mercury, who were fighting Nora and Ren. Saw Cinder go downing in that instant. Both fearing for their life they hesitated to continue their fight. Deciding whether they should stay fighting or take their chance and run. Salem however arrived to toward them before they could make the choice. Killing both of them in an instanced. Then turning to attack Cinder before she too could flee or bleed out to her death.

See what was about to happen, the member of team RWBY rush to end Cinder before Salem could. Fearing what would happen if Salem were to gain all four Season of Maidens power resting within Cinder body. A magic power which rival that of the relics and gods power. Reaching her they each pierce a part of her body with their weapon. The face Cinder's shock dying expression was the last thing they saw before her death. Whether it was from the girls being the one to kill her. Or the betrayal coming from her mistress Salem, it anyone guess. As within her death the image of team RWBY killing her was freshly imprinted into her mind. Cinder's stolen powers leaked out of her and into the girls. Ruby, along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang each gained one of Maidens powers. With new strength come from the ancient power flowing through them. They felt that nothing could stop them now.

The calm and composed expression that Salem had kept throughout the fight turn into pure rage. With all her pawn defeat her call upon a group of her other soldier, the most ancient and powerful creation of Grimm to attack. But Ruby and her team knew what they were capable of when working together. They pour it all into this next round, using anything that could give them the advantage. Taking every ounce of aura they could muster, every plan in the book, every strategy they have created, every advantage that their knowledge on the maidens and legends, as well as their semblances possibility could give them.

Without a single loss on her team's side they had done it. Salem had died, beheaded by Ruby. A once cursed god had been slain by a few battled hardened young adults. An evil that has been around in the ages, was gone once and for all. But this victory was short lived for without Salem, the Grimm grew even more out of control. Nature darkness grow more dangerous and wild. Lying waste to everything that mankind had work on to builded. The destruction they cause was on a scale never before seen, since the very dawn of humanity existent.

Humanity resources and dust needed for survival were hard to come by, because of wars that witch, had instigated between kingdoms. More turn to years pass and Atlas, with their superior military and technology became the only secure spot in the entirety Remnant. As well as the front-line defence against the creature of Grimm. But even that was a very thin line which separated humanity from the Grimm. Even with the new Maidens, the hunters and huntresses who killed Salem. It was only a matter of time before the last of humanity was to be wipe out. And then the only creature that would be left to walk Remnant surface would be the Grimm.

In the midst of a ruined base camp located on continent of Solitas where the kingdom of Atlas lied. Two people standing within, deciding to make one final gamble for humanity survival. Using dust, aura, magic and their knowledge to save Remnant and its people that had been lost in Salem's rein of destruction.

…

 _(Continent of Solitas – Location: Unknown, Camp Base: Point Omega)_

"Dame it, I can't believe the Grimm manage get pass the base's defences. Oscar did you find anyone?" said Ruby

"No, I didn't, it seems like the communication are down. Should we go search the area, Ruby." Replied Oscar, as he turned to look around.

Not receiving an answer from Ruby, he turns back to find her crouching down to the ground. Walking to were Ruby was he said, "Ruby, is something wrong?"

When Oscar didn't receive an answer from Ruby again, he kneeled down and place his hand on her shoulder. Shaking her a bit to get a reaction, but she still didn't respond. All he could see was her face in pure shock and was about to ask her again. When he looks down to where she was staring at… There, on the ground was the remnant of Yang prosthetic right arm. Which was all but beaten in a batter with crack and indents forming. Realising the implication of this finding Oscar pull Ruby into hug as tears began to fall from her eye. Whispering,

"Shhhh, it going to be ok. I'm sure that Yang and the other are safe, maybe she just lost her arm during the fight. In any case we should fan out and start search area, I'm sure they'll need our help. It be o – "

"NO!" Ruby suddenly shouted

As she pushes Oscar away from her and stood up clenching her fist in angrier. Shock from Ruby sudden outburst Oscar sat there on his bottom looking up at the enrage Ruby. The destruction, lost and pain surrounding them was nothing compare to the possible loss of her family and friends. The constant loss of everything was making her reach a breaking point as a result. Ruby was filled with such rage of angrier and sadness continues saying,

"No, it not ok Oscar looking around, it's hopeless. This world has become a nothing more than a barren waste land. The Grimm are get stronger and stronger by the day. What little is left of humanity is fight on their last leg and that include us."

Oscar stood up, grasping her should and said, "That is exactly why we are here Ruby, you said so before that we had to keep fightin –"

"Fight! With what power Oscar?! What Salem did was not only sent the kingdom in tatter, she scatters humanity trust, drove a wage between human and faunus and for what… to meet her end goals, to full her ambition. She didn't just weaken us, she cripples us." Ruby argued, turning away for Oscar and look out into the distance solemnly.

"She gone now Ruby, we have defeated her." Oscar reaffirms

Placing his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. Using his right hand guiding her face to the left side of his neck. While patting his hand on her face in comforting manner. But Ruby wouldn't have any of it and was past the point of continuing to hope for the better. In her emotional state, she had slaps Oscar hand away and got out of his comforting embrace. Looking out at the destroyed and devastating sceneries, she was once again on the verge of tears. Anywhere else but Oscar as she emphasis,

"It doesn't matter if her gone, the action she taken had cripple the power we human and faunus have been using to survive on this planet. By the time we defeated her, she had already set thing up so the humanity couldn't never recover. If she hadn't of done all those thing to weakness kingdoms. Then maybe, just maybe we can have survived or at least fought back – "

"That it Ruby!" Oscar suddenly blurted out, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him in happiness.

"What… what it? Oscar" Ruby ask, confused by his display of happiness.

"What you said just now about Salem, if she hadn't divided the people before we defeated her. Then humanity would of have a good fighting chance against the Grimm. So, all we need to do, is to either defeat Salem before she cripples us or strength our defences in preparation for her attack." He answers back

"But how? Oscar, it too later. Salem is dead and the damage is done." Ruby posed.

He then exclaims, "By using the backup plan that you and Ozpin were discussing before we had our final battle against Salem."

Ruby though back to what Oscar was talking about at the night before the group had enter into the final battle against Salem. Ozpin had actively engaged Ruby in the conversation about a back plan they had created together. With the attempt at dissuade her from foolishly trying to take off and fight Salem alone. It was a theoretical idea which was based on the concept of time travel. Ozpin and Ruby had originally started throwing around a design when she had proposed a question to the former headmaster of Beacon. Using a natural and pure multi-element dust crystal, large amount of aura and magic as well as Oscar semblance of time. A person touching the crystal would be able send their souls back in time as far as they could possibly go. To stop Salem before everything became too out of control and damages. However, there were a lot of possible dangers and unknow factor that could cause this procedure to fail. It also didn't help that the concept itself was a taboo that broken the very law of time and space itself.

"But Oscar, that plan was made on theoretical concept based with minimal evident, even Ozpin with all his years of knowledge didn't know if it could work. There's also dangers to doing the procedure, if there isn't enough aura or magic supplied then people attempting the experiment will died from exhaustion. Or if it's done incorrectly then energy used could instead blow up and kill the person that way."

Ruby further warns, "Beside it's only limited to when the person using it is life, in the point of the time stream. Not to mention that there's no guaranty whether the person would even reach the choose point of time. In fact, the person could either become lost in the timestream or their past self could die from the strained of receiving their future self soul."

"Look Ruby you said so yourself just then, that this situation has become hopeless. The fact that you've even said that word, show about how bad the world has become. I mean instead of trying to remain positive, you're ready to throw it all away. So why not give it one last chance, if this work then it means that we have the chance to change thing. Diverge the people of Remnant off this path of destruction." Oscar remark.

"And if it doesn't, what then?" Ruby whimpered.

"Then we die, go down trying to the very end like the true huntsman and huntress we have become." Oscar responded.

Both of them looking at the surrounding of the now ruined camp. Although the idea was mad Ruby could see Oscar point. They had endured some much, seen a lot that they were at the point of falling into the very abyss they had been fighting. They say that when you look into the abyss, it is the abyss that stare back at you. A battlefield raging on in a contest and it was one Ruby was slowly, after all the years of light her spark for other to see, was losing. But at the same time, it was that fact that they have gone through this, that they couldn't just give up. Seeing that there was almost nothing left for Ruby and Oscar to defend in this time. She turns back to face him with a lit determination flaming in her eyes. Looking toward at each other and decide, without hesitation to give it a try. Ruby reaches behind and pulls out a multicoloured dust crystals the size of her palm from her pouch. Pouring all her aura into it before holding it out to Oscar. Watching Ruby stumbles and panting from her lack of energy he reaches forward to hold her steady. Placing his hand on the dust, his pushes his own aura onto it, which causes the crystal glow ominously black. Leaning their head together they close their eyes. Waiting from a few moments before opening their eyes in which their power activate as Ruby eyes lit a flame and Oscar glow. His semblance combined with both Ruby her silver eyes and maiden power.

* _Boom_ *

A suddenly huge explosion, blasted tearing them apart from each other. The crystal dust, now charge with their aura and magic, hover to the sky. A black and red vortex open up in the crystal place and began sucking anything nearby into its orifice. Ruby felt a numbing fear coursing through her veins as she looked to sky. She grabbed her chest as an unknown pain shoot through her body. She could see that Oscar was too experiencing the same pain. Their vision become blurry be the feeling of intense that it felt like they were being torn apart from the inside. A red and green ball of light, which was their souls, escaped the two body and hurtled into the maw of the vortex.

Just as soon as the crimson and green colours of their souls disappear into the vortex. So too did the vortex itself with a thunders clap. Which struck down upon the ground creating a massive explosion that obliterated the whole area.

* * *

Published 25/02/2018 | Update 02/06/2018


	2. P:2 – Verge of a New Path

Hello reader I'm sorry it took a while to post this chapter, but I was having difficulty writing it out. In fact as a head up warning the next chapter will be delayed for the same reason. Thank to bwburke94 and Rwby Arc for your gentle comment, I have take those comment into consideration. But you see I'm a beginner at this whole thing and while English is my most used language. It is not my first language, therefor I have difficulty with grammar and spelling. I apologies for this and ask that you be considerate and patience when reading any of my stories. Also when I'm in a stuck on writing a chapter or I read something in an already published chapter that I didn't like. I have the tendency to add or rewrite the chapter or story as a way to combat my weakness in English grammar and spelling. So please watch out for the written update date below, at the end of the chapter. If the date change or is different from the published date it will indicate that changes had been made and these changes can be small or large.

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory), **Outside**_ ** _Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Prologue 2 – Verge of a New Path**

The sun rays slowly seep into an open window as the sound of the birds chirping and the soft rustling of the wind against the tree leaves are heard. Awakening the person that was lying in a red covered bed that was placed nearby the opened window. Among the warm cover of the bed's sheet was an eight years old child. The child was a girl who appeared to have black, neck-length hair cut in an asymmetrical style with red highlighted tips at the end. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal its rare and beautiful colour of silver, only for the eyelid to squinted down at the sun's beaming its light down upon her face from the window. Groggily from her sleep, Ruby sat up from the bed and blocked her eyes from the sun light. With her vision blurriness state becoming more focused. The little girl a look around, observing her familiar surroundings. Letting out a very tiring yawn as she pushes the bed covering off her, which reveal her pyjamas. Consisting of light pink, short-sleeved, hooded sweater that had three large, white buttons down the middle.

A pair of small, triangle-shaped ears were on the hood with black shorts on the bottom. Hopping off her bed, covering her feet were thigh-high socks striped in light pink and white. She slips on a pair of black Beowolf shape slippers that was nearby on the ground. Lazily strolling out from her share bedroom to the nearest bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, she climbed up a small stool that was conveniently located underneath the sink. Reaching to turn on the tap as the water begin flowing down the basin. She began the process of washing her face, rubbing the water onto her face. The coolness of the water refreshes the tiredness away from her sleeping face. As she was doing so, her body unknowingly started glowing in a mix outline of red, green and silver. As if feeling that something strange was happening to her, she slowly moves her hand from her face. Her face proceeding to slowly look up toward the mirror to view herself. But what her reflection had revealed completely stop her from moving. Her eyes were glowing greenly-red on the right and whitish-silver on the left eye.

The bathroom was in total silence without a sound, saves for the water that was still flowing out from the sink fixture and flushing down the pipe. The young girl, Rudy Rose continue to look into the mirror. Her face expression looked as if she was seemingly lost in her thoughts. But in reality, she was in an absolute state of shock and disbelieve. Her eyes slowly stop glowing, but if you could see closely. Deep enough within her reflection, her eyes were still shine like that of a warrior. One that has faced countless battle and taken countless life in the process. She raised her left, reaching out toward her reflection showing within the mirror. However, a sharp pain entered her mind and the outreaching hand fell to the basin of the sink. The stinging pain cause her to look down at the basin with both gripping the side in pain. Future memories were quickly flooding by in her mind, flowing along with the pain. Its moved along at rate from which she could barely comprehend its context. When the pain had subsided, so too did the flooding of memories. Ruby whispered,

"It works, it works!"

Grasping the edge of the basin sink so tightly with her small hands that it would have no doubt left some cracks, it if weren't for her current body strength. Taking some much needed deep breath, she started mentally checking herself for any changes or abnormality. Having found that unlike her mental state which has grown or replaced her supposedly eight year old mental state due to the memory from the future. Her physical body and health states were about close to her eight years old self with a few changes. Mainly her powers, both the maiden and silver eye, were very much presently felt within her. Her own aura while not at the same level as her adult self had in the future. It was still much large than her previous eight year old reserves were. She stared back at her reflection in the mirror, taking in that innocent appearance she had, which had been lost during the war. From the small petite body to the thin limbs and the more rounded face with added baby fat. Finally, her rare and beautiful silver eyes, which was inherited from her mother. In the previous time line she had come from, they were devoid of hopes, but are now glowing with fiery determinations.

"This time I will change thing, I won't let this cursed war continue. I vow on my soul for my teammates and friends that I will diverge this future from the path lying ahead."

She suddenly declared with such bold statement and no trace of doubt was heard within her voice. It was strong, majestic and elegant, the voice of a mighty veteran. One that had been living through war torn battles and survived. With clear thoughts and renew resolve, Ruby continued on finishing the rest of her morning rituals. Turned off the running sink and grabbing a towel that was hanging nearby on the hanger. She wiped her faced and hands, placing the towel back on the hanger to dry. Before climbing down the stool and waltzing out of the bathroom. Still cladded in her pyjamas, she strolls down the stairs and headed towards the door that leads to the dining room. Where the rest of her family that was currently in the house were already waiting in for breakfast. Entering the room, she saw that the table was already full of foods and drinks. Ready to be devoured by the members of the household. There the veteran warrior in child body saw a tall man with short messy blonde hair near the kitchen area pouring a cup coffee. As well as another child, two years older than her with shoulder length blonde hair done up in to low pig tails. She was sitting on one of the chair on the dining table close to the kitchen. The two of them were also still dress in their pyjamas. The other child was silently eating the pancake on her plate. Her eyes were closed, a clearly indicator of her still being tired from her sleep and running on auto pilot.

 _Oh my gosh, they're live, they're live! What should I do should go down there and tell them about the future. No… no, that would be bad I shouldn't burden Yang with this yet, she too young and dad has had enough heartbreak in his life time. Beside they probably won't believe me any ways. I should just go down there and be my cheerful self. Act like there's nothing wrong._

Ruby took a deep breath and silently walked towards the table. Taking the seat next to the blonde hair other child. The girl was dress in a yellow singlet with a brown boxer pant that had flame pattern on the side. On her feet were the same pair of slipper that Ruby had on. She takes other breath before announcing her presence to the rest of her family. Speaking in a loud and very convincing happy manner,

"Good morning everyone."

Reaching her hand for a glass of milk that was already served on her table seat that was next to the older girl. In the middle of chewing her food the older girl had in her mouth, she woke up at the sound of Ruby voice. Swallowing it all before she turns her attention toward the newcomer. Giving a big smiled at her and answered,

"Ah...hey sis, so you finally move your lazy butt off the bed. How is your night? Did you have any sweet dream?" She questions in equally cheerful manner

While the blonde man had sat down on the other side of the table. Facing toward Yang and acknowledge Ruby presence giving a smile and a nod. Before taking a sip of his coffee and started reading the newspaper that was next to him. Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose, leader of Team RWBY. One of the saviours of the world and one of the four maidens in the distance ruin future, smiled back in return to her father. Albeit fakery and to Yang answered,

"Oh, it was great Yang! I had a dream of you and me becomes Huntress. We had our own team with me being the leader and that together we were saving the entire world from evil."

In a very convincing childish manner before she slowly drank her milk. Funny thing was that it is actually truth, a memory from her previous time and not a dream. Nevertheless, no matter how much she wishes for that statement to be true. If only so that all the terrible thing that she and her allies of the future had encounter in that time, wouldn't come to pass. She knew that it was nothing more than wishful thinking on her part. For events that play a hand in Remnant destruction were nothing more than droplets. In the existent of a war that began long before many of its current player were even born. The two people at the dining table were smiling at Ruby, clearly oblivious of her predicament. The family continue eating their breakfast in peace, while Ruby was acting on autopilot. Trying to think of what to do next, since the two hadn't really thought of what to do once they got back here successful. First thing she was thinking of doing was to find a way to contact Oscar. The question of how was on her mind as he was mostly likely in Mistral living on his aunt farm. When her dad interrupts her train of throughs by saying,

"So girls there a harvest festival going on today. I was thinking maybe we could all go together. What do you think?"

Ruby, in the middle of facing the internal dilemma from the future's end of the world situation was about to decline the offer. With the favour of spending her time attempting to establish contact with Oscar. Since she need to confirm whether or not he too made to this era and start planning their counter attack on Salem. However, her sister Yang had beaten her to it by cheerful answering,

"Yes, that sound great… right Ruby?"

"Uh, y-yeah" She stuttered out

Hearing her shaky answer, the two had look at Ruby with worry. They saw that Ruby wasn't looking too well and became concerned. Yang asks, "What wrong Ruby, don't you want to go?"

"What… no, no, no. I do I was just in a daze that all."

Ruby hastily replied, when she saw that her father and sister had worried looks on their faces. Trying make her voice sound more normal and childlike so that they wouldn't worried so much. Or try prying her with questions that she was likely unable to answer. She gives a big smile that was strain at best, to make it convince them. Which seem to have work as Yang was return the smile with one of her own. Although she could tell that her father was still slightly concern. But instead of questioning her further, he simple said,

"Right then! Well finish your breakfast so that we can all get change and get going."

"Ok!"

They both answered back to him before continuing to finish the rest of their breakfast, at a quicker pace. The dining room atmosphere was now filled with excitement for going to the festival. The member of the family was chatting away about different topic, well mostly Yang. While Ruby was still think about her current situation and there were many things she would have to do. But ultimately decided that going to the festival wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't like she had manage to come up with any ideas on what to do. Or how to contact Oscar just yet, beside this could help her adjust back in her childhood days. It wouldn't do her any good if everyone around her were worried about her from her changing behaviours.

…

 _(Kingdom of Vale – Island of Patch: Festival Fair Grounds)_

The three had set off from house, having gotten ready in time, to the place where the harvest festival was being held. They eventually arrive at a large fairground, consisting of many temporary stalls and colourful tents are set up in rows along the ground. In them were many type of shops set up for selling different item and fresh produces. As well as carnival games, rides and places to eat food. With some areas design just for people to sit down on the tables and chairs provided. Festival fairgrounds was held at a large open grass area space which was surrounded by a lightly wooded area. The family was standing in the middle of the fairground looking around. With the girl on either side of their father each holding one of his hands. They could that there were many people attending the festival, ranging from groups, couples and family. Some of which weren't from the island but other areas, including other kingdoms.

Ruby standing to the left of her father was wearing a red and black T-shirt with her scattering rose symbol on the middle of her chest. Along with a black short pants and a red hoodie tie to her waist. On her feet were white ankle sock with a pair of black low heel shoes. Her sister Yang was standing to the right and wearing a yellow T-shirt that has her symbol printed on the back in orange. Along with long jean that was tuck into a pair of brown boots. While her father Taiyang was in the middle of the two, wearing a checked shirt that was coloured in yellow and white. The shirt was button up with a few of the top button left undone and his sleeves rolled to his elbow. Brown leathered, fingerless gloves were worn on his hands. On the bottom was a darker orange cargo pants with brown shoes. Seeing all the games and stalls set out Yang was about to take off to see them. But a tighten grip from her father preventive her from moving. She turns to her dad and pouted saying,

"Daaad!"

"No Yang we have to stay together. I didn't want you get lost or kidnap." Her answer back

Yang pouted further, which she father found cute and started whining, "Ohhhh, but I want to see some of the stuff on my own"

"Yang!"

Her father sternly replied with serious in his tone of voice. When it comes to his elder daughter she was more of the one to be wandering off the most. Just like her mother, at this thought passing through Tai had shaken his head of that. Continuing to stare down at her in responded to her stare back him. As the father and daughter duo entered their death stare contest, Ruby was watching them at the side. As she was secretly laughing at the two-childish fight. Since both of them were in different yet similar ways stubborn when it comes to who was right. However, the rate they're going, they would be standing here for a while. This was a scene she hadn't seen in a long time since the battle against darkness had reach its peak, in the future.

 _Or was that the past… Argg, time travel is soooo confusing. Still I could use this time to spend alone. But how to convince my dear old stubborn dad? Mmmm… Oh!_

Coming to an idea Ruby clear her throat, get the two attentions. Which promptly got the two to stop their little death stare match. Ruby expressed, "C'mon dad, I want to see some of the stalls on my own too. Beside with the amount of people here we might end up getting separated anyways."

"That all the more reason to stick together, Ruby. Beside it not like you two have a way of contacting me if I did allow you two to separate and some go wrong" He explained to her

But Yang shoot back, "Well maybe if you had brought us some scroll we would have."

"Yang how many time do I have to tell you that neither of you two are old nor responsible enough to be given something like a scroll. Let alone going off on your own yet."

With the this the two when back to their death staring contest, again. Ruby sigh at this, shaking her head at their behaviour. Looking around she could see that their argument was loud and getting a bit of attention from passer-by. Remembering for her – other memories? Or should she call it past or even pre-lived event? … Yang, at this age, was getting more rebellious with her action and habits due to the discovery of her real mother identity. Although at the same time their father was the one in position of power, being the adult. So, he did have a right to denial this thing for their protection. But this could be a problem for her down the line in her quest to save the world. If her father restricts her from doing anything, then she'll have to start later and that maybe too later for her to act. Suddenly an idea came through and she suggest,

"How about we comprise instead? Dad."

Both Yang and Tai turned to her with stunned faces and let out, "Ehhh"

"Let do a test to see if either of us are responsible to trusted. We probably have some time before we all get really hungry. So, let give a time limit to exploring the fairground, say 2 hours. If we do get separated then we can go exploring on our own, who know we may see each all the way." She proposed to the both of them as they were listening to her.

When her father was about to say something, she put her hand up to stop him. Continuing on, "But only for those 2 hours after that we have to meet back up at a designated spot and if we aren't there in about… 5 minutes after the 2 hours pass, then you can start worrying about us"

Yang look at her sister for a moment in surprise, before smiling excitingly. Moving to stand next to Ruby, she face her father and nodded as a sign of her agreement to the proposed plan. Seeing this Tai took the moment to ponder on the idea, while the two girls wait for his verdict with eagre hope. After a while Tai sigh, which the girls started taking as a good sign as they hold each other hands. He answers,

"Mmm… Okay then I can go with that, but you that means if you don't pass the test. Then I have the right to withhold certain privilege, like having a scroll, for a while longer."

The nodded furiously before they hugged each other and started jumping up and down with joy. Looking at them Tai chuckle at his daughter reaction, getting their attention back to him. He asks,

"Soooo anyone have any idea where we should meet up?"

"How about there? It pretty noticeable compare to the other tents surrounding it and the food smells good." Yang replies

Pointing to a nearby tent, that have large opened seating area allocated to them. From their spot, they could smell and see good food coming from the tents area. It was also quite different from the surrounding tents as not only did it have outdoor seating. The tents were white in colour with a medium seating cover area, as well as a bar area for adults. There was a sign with said Olive's Aroma Café & Bar. Looking at the place Ruby give her father an agreeing nod. With their father looking quickly at the time and replying,

"Alright then that one looks good, it's now about 1 o'clock so at 3 o'clock we have lunch there and if for some reason we get separated then we meet back there."

Together they started ahead off, when Ruby remember something and asked, "Oh, dad can we have some money for when we get separated. You can think of it as another test on handling money. Well that and it won't be as much fun if we can't buy anything when we get separate"

"Ok, here to you go" He said

Deciding not to try and argue against her as what she was saying had its point. Though he didn't want to admit out loud, he knew that he would in fact lose them at some point. With crowd, having gotten larger as they were talking and Yang recent behaviour, it was a defined chance. At lease this way he can worry a little less, not to mention if they don't pass this test. Then he can use it as an excuse to limit and control some their privilege. After handing them each some money. He takes Ruby hand, while points forward and exclaim,

"Come on then the festival awaits!"

…

 _(An Hour Later, Harvest Festivals Fairground)_

Ruby and her father were now in an area of the festival ground which was selling fresh produces. Looking at some of what the local farmer were growing and selling. Her father was in one of the tents, buying some of the fruit that looked good. While Ruby was alone to the side, examine one of the fruit that her father was buying. It was called a dragon fruit and had a strange elliptical shape that had dramatic appearance of a red coloured skin with prominent scales. As from her sister Yang, she had been lost to a group of her friends who had come to the festival together, about 10 minutes ago. Their father had allowed her to go with them because one of the parent of her friends was supervising them. Although meant by default she wasn't going to be viewing the stalls alone as she had wanted. Not that Ruby was sure Yang knew that detail when she had gone with her friends. Busy in thought Ruby didn't notice that her father had finish paying for the produces and was standing beside her. He stared at her daze with this morning behaviours making him slightly concern for her. He took the fruit from her hand, placing it back in the display crates. Grabbing her the hand that was originally holding the fruit. Walking away from tent, his action had snap Ruby out of her deep thought. Looking at her dad just as he said,

"Ruby?"

"Mmm… Yes dad." She response

"Are you ok? You seem distant, like something on your mind."

He asks showing a concerning expression on his face as he look at her. They continue on walking about, but very slowly as Ruby thought on how to answer that. It was clear that her father could see through some of her acting and lying to him would most likely only make him seriously more worried. She need to diverge his attention, but how was the question and having not found an answer. She'll just have to settle for a lie that has some truth, but what truth can she use? Thinking Ruby had remembered the dream excuses that she had used at this morning breakfast table. Deciding to go with that she replied,

"Amm, I'm fine… it's just.. my dream…"

"The one you told us about this morning, what was wrong with it? Did some bad that happen in your dream." He enquired

"Kind of… the scene of some of scene in the dreams are a little hazy. But I do remember the feeling of it being really bad. Even though we had save the world, I was just wondering why was it so?"

She tries to vaguely explain, keeping the lie as close to the truth without giving it completely away. But at the same time give as little detail as she could on the matter. Tai on another the hand, having believe the lie so far, was trying to think of a way to easy her worried. He, unknow to Ruby, knows from what Qrow has told him that Ruby has been having occasional bad dreams which she can't remember the detail of. Thinking that this dream was one of them he answers,

"I see, Ruby do you remember the bed stories your mother, Yang and I read to you."

"Yes"

"Well in those stories there are good ending, like little red riding hood and bad, like the boy that cry wolf. In real life, these ending can be mimic. Just like in some fairy tales stories, not all situation in real life will have good ending. It was probably the same with your dream, even if you did save the world, thing may have still been bad. Do you understand?"

He finishes implying as Ruby pretends to look like she's pondering on what he was trying to say. Though the way he had manage to word it, had kind of made her wish she had ask him about it sooner. Having learnt that lesson long ago during the war with Salem. But even with that truth she still wants to help other. That much hasn't change in the years of her battles with the darkness. It was why she was here back in time to this era, to give humanity a fighting chance. She answers back,

"Yeah… I think so, but still. It hurts, I don't want the feeling of despair that was in my dream to be felt in real life too. I want to help people!"

She had unknowingly said the last part of her statement in a different tone. The tone of her sounded a lot mature than that her current age, which in a way she was. Like voices of an adult, which in turn that had shown her father there was no doubt or hesitation in her conviction. Tai was taken back by this and had stopped walking all together. Looking at Ruby he saw an image of her mother that both him as his remining teammates Qrow, has cherished. Overlapping her form, making him smile softly at her in the reminder. Ruby however was confused as to why her father was giving her that look. Before she could ask what was wrong, he said,

"Then I guess you'll have to get stronger, like your mother was. I know that you can do it, Ruby. I have faith in you, but remember that is was all a dream. As long as your uncle, sister and I are here you won't have to feel that."

"Thank you, dad." She replied with a smile

Tai took the moment to pick her up and give her a bone crushing hug. Proclaiming, "Ohh, my little girl is growing up to be more maturity and understanding. Unlike that of her older sister."

"Uhh… Ummm, dad. I don't you should say that to Yang faces." Ruby informs

Sweat dropping from his action with the comment he had said about her sister, knowing that if Yang was here with them and heard that. She would have thrown a fit against the directed remark about her. Along with his loving display of affection, the one of kind hug he's giving to her now. One that Yang would eventually lean and start using as her way of showing affection. Which Ruby will have no choice but to endure for she'll mostly be the one on its receiving end. But she was mostly secretly glad that she had manage to dodge that bullet with her half-baked lies. He father put her back down on the ground, when she had mention that and embarrassingly answered,

"I know that why we're going to keep it our little secret."

"Heh, right. Why don't we go on that ride over there?" She urges

Pointing to the giant ferries wheel ride that was too far from their standing location. As from some unknown reason her instinct has been pound at her to go there. Although she can't think of any particular reasons why, but she had learnt in her past life not to ignore it. Looking at the slow moving ride Tai smiles, thinking that Ruby was feeling much better now. But more importantly that the ride wasn't as dangerous looking as some of the other ride that the two girls had insisted on going before. The two begin walking toward the ride, getting to the ticket booth. Tai paid for their ticket and they begin lining up, unfortunately in order to be put into a gondola together they had to line up in separate lines. Which were form at two opposite side and meet in the middle. The ferries wheel was about 36 meters high with about 20 gondolas on the wheels. The gondolas which had a different colour and had a limit of two people being able to sit in it, at any given time. As she was lining up Ruby was looking downward to the ground, thinking of ways she can possibly contact Oscars. Because of this she hadn't of been looking were she was going when she was guided into a gondola by the conductor on her side. She was sitting in thought waiting from the ride to begin. When a voice of child that definitely wasn't her father, had snap her out of it by calling out,

"Ruby?"

Surprised by how very familiar sounding of the voice was, she slowly turns her to the side. Coming face to face with an also familiar looking face. Both occupants had the expression of shock plastered all over their faces. Ruby had a closer look at the boy as she taken in his overall appearance from the bottom up. He was wearing a dirty white shirt that had its sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He had a dirt green jacket that was tie to his waist by its sleeves. His signature orange suspenders were seen holding up some faded jean, which were tucked into brown boots. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps around the wrist and overlapping across the back of the hand to form an X shape. His skin was quite tanned and his neck was wrapped with torn bandages. On his face was a faint, perpetual blush along with freckles dotting on the cheeks. His hair was styled in an unkempt umber with green undertones. His eyes are coloured hazel with the main iris being forest green that is accented by a burnt orange and yellow colours around the pupil. When she stopped to his eyes, she realised who he reminded her of and responded,

"Oscars!?"

"A-am I dreaming?" he stuttered out

"No, I'm not a dream. But I'll take that as a complement"

She replied back with a smile that he too had slowly returned. Both no longer in shock, they bust into laugher. Happy to see that they had both manage to get here in this era and were well. The two share a tearful reunion hug, with Ruby sobbing in Oscar shirt. While Oscar was patting her head, with tears falling from his face too. They stay like that for a while in each other embrace, before eventually let go. Seeing the tear running down from his face Ruby had turn her head away to bring out the handkerchief she had. Holding to Oscar face to wipe his tears, when he too was doing the same thing. Both of them blink at their mirrored action, before the both of them had gone back to laughing again. Meanwhile…

…

 _(Ferries Wheel Gondolas: Yellow – With Oscar Aunt & Ruby Father)_

On another gondola ahead of them, the two adults sitting look at each other. Astonishment took over their faces when the two had saw that they weren't sitting next to their ward. Blinking as they realised that the conductor had in fact place them in the wrong gondolas. There was a silent that filled the air between them. Before the woman had eventually decided to break it by commenting,

"Oh, dear it seems like the conductors has put as together in the wrong cart."

"Damn it, I was with daughter." Tai voiced with panic

At this the feeling of panic and worried for the respected ward settled within both of them. Before Tai had start to look around in search of were Ruby may have been placed. The young lady besides him was following his lead to find the child she was with. Looking down from behind their seats, she had found him in a red gondola below. Alongside a girl dress in red the two children seem to have been safe and were looking around them. When them had both notice her, they started waving at her with the indication that they were doing fine. She waves at them before reach to the side, tapping the young man next to her and point below to them. When he come over to where she was looking, the children seeing him wave at him too. She said,

"Look there is my nephew in couples of gondolas below us. In the red one, along with a girl"

"Where! … Oh, that my daughter…" he said

Waving to Ruby when he saw her, as she waves back along with the boy. Seeing that her nephew was ok she looks back ahead. But she notices that the man was still looking at them with concern. She taps his shoulder to get his attention and when he turns to face her. She gives him a smile and reassured,

"It's ok sir, I know that we're stranger but I promised that my nephew won't do anything to her and having them together in the same cart is a good thing. This ride should go for two turns before it stops, so we can pick them together afterwards."

"Thank you, knowing how my daughter like to help other. She probably won't leave the boy alone without searching for his guardian." He responded back

Seeing that the boy next to her looked harmless and Ruby wasn't showing any sign of distress. Turning to back to face his body to the view ahead of them. Giving the woman next to him a smile when he notices that she was trying to comfort him. She actions and word made him think that she didn't seem like a bad person. He relaxes his body, but remain facing the woman in order to keeping eye contact with her. A she replied back,

"Oh, that nice of her. She's as sweet as she looks."

"Ah, ah, thank you. Your nephew looks like a fine young man as well."

He complimented back about her nephew as an indicator that he didn't think that the boy was a threat to his little girl. She laughs a little as it was the first time that someone have said that about him. Since Oscar had a small statute and shy nature, most person comment on how small he is. Answering,

"He, he, Thank you"

"Well since we're here why don't we talk to each to pass the time. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, a resident of this island and a licence huntsman currently teaching at Signal Academy. Judging by your accents I'm guessing you're not from around here." Tai continues in an attempt to pass the time

Following along she response, "No I'm not, I'm a farmer from Mistral. I come here to study some of the farm technique and products they were selling here…"

…

 _(Ferries Wheel Gondolas: Red – With Oscar & Ruby)_

The two had finishes waving their guardian, which they had also found to be been put into the same gondola. Located a few gondolas ahead of them, in the one that was coloured with yellow. They watch as their guardian were interacting with each other. Looking at them Oscar comments,

"They seem to be getting along"

Ruby nod and answered, "Yeah, they are… But tell me Oscar why are you here on Patch. I thought you said never left home before the whole soul reincarnation thing with Ozpin."

Turning to face Ruby Oscar embarrassingly rubbed his head. He was unsure of the answer to her question. As this wasn't something her remember doing. Truthfully answering,

"Yeah… well considering how young we are… It possible that I may have forgotten about coming here."

"That make sense. I'm just hoping that we haven't travelled to alternative timeline instead of the past." She replied with acceptant of that possibility

"Oh… Well I suppose that a possibility too"

He replied to what she was implying with her last comment, he was thought upon that possibility. Even with Ozpin worldly knowledge it wasn't like he knew everything. Most of what he has learnt from having Ozpin memorise is thing that has been forgotten to histories passing. He come to the concluding that like Ruby had said, he too was hoping that it was not the case. It would make their fight for humanity survival a lot more difficult. Oscar was brought out of thought when Ruby had asked,

"So what should we do now?"

"Not sure… But we should take this opportunity to sort thing out. But the means that we need to find somewhere we can talk without our family near us to hear. The question is how though?..." He expresses

When Ruby suggested, "We could ditch them."

"What!? Ruby we can't just ditch our own guardian they'll be worried about us. Beside my Aunt and I aren't from here, she'll twice as worried if I go missing." He said

However, Ruby coerce, "Don't worry about it, my father will take care for her, beside this is a good opportunity for them to get to know each other. That way it won't seem as weird if we want to hang out or keep in touch with each other as friends. Now then do you want to hear my plan or not? Because there a lot we have to cover and not a lot of time to do so."

Oscar sigh when Ruby had finish talking, seeing a glitter which had shone through her eyes as she was looking at him. One that usually followed along by an inevitable trouble. Knowing that there was no stopping her when she gets like this. He silently prayed for the best and resign his fate, but not without mentioning,

"Even if I say no, you're not going to listen. Are you?"

"What do you think?" Rudy responded with a smirk

Leaning over to Oscar, with him following along. With her hand covering her mouth she whispers her plan into his ear. Oscar listened along with her idea, but not without expressing some form concern. When the plan decided they waited for the moment to initiating it. With Ruby closing her eyes, focusing upon the power within her. Oscar looks ahead, waiting for the right time to signal Ruby. Right now, they were we almost back at the start with the wheel having almost done one on rotation. As he was doing this Ruby was in contracting deep within herself. Trying to grasp a power that was different from her aura. Oscar watch ahead as he saw that in a few more moment they would pass through the ground platform they had board the gondola from. Giving a quick tap to Ruby for her to act now and feeling that tap as his signal Ruby bend down. Placing her hand on the gondola floor she had finally locking on to the power she was searching for within her. She opens her eyes and in response her right eye surrounded by a fiery greenly-red glow.

The maiden power thrums in response to her calling, to do her bidding. Through her arm energy in the form of lighting can be seen traveling. Flowing down the arm to the gondola floor and in the Ferris Wheel metal structure. She directs the energy using her aura to sense it movement, until it reaches the ride's power box. Discharge its energy, which in turn blow out the power box's fuses. Stopping the ride just as their gondola was close to ascending up from the boarding platform. The sudden stop of the ride cause many of the gondolas, including their own to move unstably. Oscar, who was watch Ruby bend down and held on to her as they gondola rock back and forth. They could hear staff on the ground scrambling about and some of the rider in other gondola panicking about. Just when their gondola was stabilising, the two got back up onto their seat. They saw a man on the ground standing near to the middle of the platform holding a microphone. With him announcing,

"Attention rider there has been a slight malfunction with the Ferries Wheel power supply. Please remain in your seats and stay calm, the problem will be fix short."

Oscar, who was still holding on to Ruby, look at her to check if she was alright. He saw that she was very exhausted as she was panting and sweating a bit. Most likely from the use of her maiden power in a body that wasn't quite developed or use to it power. Ruby catching her breath, face Oscar with a smile which he returns. Seeing that a person was coming close to them, he quickly put his hand over her right eye. Covering the glow of the maiden's power from everyone sight. At this action, Ruby realised that she hadn't of turn off her power and when to do so. Lowering his hand from her face when the glowing fire when out. She sent a nodded signal for Oscar to continue the next part of the plan. Oscar look around him for a staff member to call, when one was about to pass by them. He calls out,

"Excuse me, Miss."

The woman that was about to walk by the front of their gondola has stop. Hearing Oscar call she turns to face the children. Looking ahead to see that her other fellow employee was busy with the power failed. She decides that she can spare a few moments for the boy and walked up to them. Reaching to them she gives the boy a warm friendly smile and asks,

"Yes child what can I do for you? If it's about the ride then don't worry. We'l-"

"No it's not. I was wondering if you let us off, my friend here is feeling sick. I'm afraid that she about to puke any minute now and we really wouldn't want to trouble you with having to clean up the mess." Oscar cut in to say

The woman looked little bit alarm when he had mention the possible of Ruby puke. She took a look at Ruby, who was still being held by Oscar. She could see that the girl really wasn't look that well. But unknown to her, Ruby was faking the illness, using her current state of physical exhausted that was showing from her power use. Although she made some slight adjustments to her positioning. To visible making herself look more ill, moving her body closer to Oscar to make her look smaller. Her hand over her mouth to further emphasise on her 'wanting' to puke. The two had hope by mentioning that Ruby was about to puke, they person would let them off. And it seems like it was working, for the woman had quickly gone to the side of the gondola. Where the door was located and open it with her arm stretch out them. She said,

"Oh, I see. Just give me your hands and I'll lift you out."

Ruby was the first to be help off the gondola by the woman, with Oscar following. When they were on the ground Oscar held Ruby close. With her still playing the part of a sick child that was going to puke. Although Oscar was holding onto her because he was worried that she had drain her energy too much. With the use of the maiden power for the first time in her younger body. This action did help to add effect to her overall acting. The two children were facing the woman with Ruby stuttering out,

"Thank you… I-I.. Do you know.. where the nearest toilet is?"

"I'm afraid that the close toilet is all the away there."

The woman replied point toward an area that was far from the Ferries Wheel location. The two children look at the place she was point. With Oscar trustfully commenting, "That's still.. far.."

"Yes is it, is that problem?"

"A little bit… you see our guardian are still on the ride. And if we don't make it back…" he answered

Understand with he was trying to say , she responds, "Oh, oh! I see. Do you which one they are on?"

"Uh, yes I think it there on that yellow one. Is it possible that if we aren't back yet, you could tell them where we went?" Oscar answered

With Ruby pointing at the yellow gondola were their guardian were currently stuck. Looking at the gondola the woman answered, "Yes, I can do that. Do you mind telling me your names?"

"Oh yes, I'm Oscar and this is Ruby."

Oscar said point to him and Ruby as he had said their names. Ruby on the other hand was busily writing down something on a paper. When she was done she held the paper out to the woman for her to take. Asking,

"Here gives this paper to the man."

They both bowed and said, "Thank you very much help"

"You're welcome"

The woman had replied pocketing the paper and see them off. Waving at the as they two children took off in the direction of the toilet that was point out by her. As she was watch them leave she couldn't but think on how cute the two looks together. Before she was call on by another staff member to help with the Ferris Wheel break down. When the children were out of sight of the ferries Wheel area, they gave a quick nod to each other. Before racing off the other direction.

…

 _(Ferries Wheel Gondolas: Yellow – With Oscar Aunt & Ruby Father)_

Meanwhile… back with the two children guardians, the adults were in the middle of talking. When there was a suddenly banging noise and the ride stop moving. The suddenly stop of the ride's movement cause the gondola they were in to rock back and forth. With the unstable movement combine the noise causing panic from not just them but everyone else on the ride. In the panic, the woman took hold of Tai arm, latch on to him arm like a safety line. She squeaks,

"Ahh, what going on?"

As if to answer the woman question, a voice was heard coming from the bottom of the ride. Being projected loudly over a microphone speaker for all to hear.

"Attention rider there has been a slight malfunction with the Ferries Wheel power supply. Please stay calm and remain in your seats, the problem will be fix short."

"Oh, dear I hope the kids are ok?"

The woman question with worry as the position of their gondola didn't allow them to see the children gondola. Their gondola cart had stop at a point where they already pass the ground platform. But wasn't too high from the ground, a little bit close to half way point if the ferries wheel was cut horizontally. Tai place the woman's grab the hand that was griping his arm and giving them a gentle squeeze. Proclaimed,

"Don't worry I'm sure they are, beside they're close to the ground so it something happen they'll be able to get out first."

"Right thank for that, now then I believe you were telling me about working at Signal Academy." She replied

Snapping out of her worries and continuing on with their previous conversation. The one they were having before the ride had broken down. If only to distract her from the current situation. Feeling that the woman was still a bit shaken with worry, Tai continued on form before. Saying,

"That right you see…"

Unaware of that their two charges had not only cause the ride to malfunction. But they had also been ditch by them. Leaving them to be trap on the Ferries Wheel along with the other riders.

…

 _(Harvest Festival Fairgrounds – With Oscar & Ruby)_

With their successful escape plan, Ruby and Oscar had moved away from the Ferries Wheel area, to another location on the festival ground. They were now talking along an area which had tent that were mostly set up with games or stalls selling trinkets. They walk hand in hand while wearing each other jackets, with Oscar putting her hooded over his face. They did this so that they wouldn't be recognise from a distance. In the possible case they ran into Yang, who was off with her friend and not stuck on the Ferries Wheel like their guardian were. Waking in a slower pace, they were in the middle of discussing their current situation. With Ruby saying,

"…And that what happen when I arrived in this era."

"Mmm… well I'm glad you're alright" he replied

She asked, "Yeah me too! So what happen when you arrive here? Oscar"

"More or less the same thing, really"

He answered and proceed to talk Ruby what happen with him and he thought back on the incident.

…

 _(Flashback)_

That same morning on the island, while Ruby was in her family house and in the middle of waking up. At a hotel in another area of the same island a young six year old farmer from the kingdom of Mistral, Oscar Pine. Was already awake and in the midst of getting ready for the day. Currently his was staying at a hotel on the island call Patch, which belong to the kingdom of Vale. It's located in nearby sea to the west of the Vale city from which was name after the kingdom. Sitting on the north-eastern end of Remnant's largest continent, Sanus. In the hotel room the young, sleepily Oscar was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Doing his morning ritual and was in the middle of brushing his teeth. While his Auntie was in the hotel living/bed room, waiting for him to be done. The room they were currently in was had three areas. The first was the combine living/bed room which had two beds, TV and a small dining area. There was also a small kitchen area, along with the one bathroom that he was currently using. Today his auntie had plan from them to view the harvest festival, hence the need to get ready. Finished with his teeth, he washes up and removes his pyjamas. Going to the shower and turning the water, he touches the water while adjusting the temperature.

When it was just right, he when into the shower and right under where the water was flowing. The warm water slowly heats up his body as he begins washing his body. Scrubbing the soap all over and then rinsing it through the water. When his was done, he turns the water down a bit so that the water was hitting his lower body area and not his head. In order to scrub for him to clean his hair with the shampoo and conditioner. Beginning with the shampoo first, he lathers it over his head by running his finger through his hair. Closing his eyes so the shampoo wouldn't get into his eye, he continues to massage it. Dipping his head into the running water when he was done to wash it off along with the dirt. He moves on to the conditioner next repeating the process, but this time he wait three minutes for the conditioner treatment to set in his hair. However, when those minutes were up and he reached for the shower's tap to turn the water back on high. His body frozen as if he felt that something strange was happening to him. His body was unknowingly glowing in a green colour outline. Yet, before he could think or do anything to confirm this feeling, a sharp pain entered his mind. The pain suddenness and intensity was enough to causes him to fall his kneel.

Clutching both hand to the side of his head in pain, his body was position in the shower floor with his head underneath the running water. As the water was wash away the remining conditioner in his hair, the future memories were flooding in his mind. Moving along so fast that he could barely comprehend its context along with the pain that was flowing through. When the flooding of memories had subsided, so too did the stinging pain. Oscar stay there on the ground and underneath the running water for a few more moment. His mind was in a state of shock and disbelieve. But eventually his body stop glowing and the reality had settle in. He slowly got up from his spot on the shower floor. Letting the warm water help clear his head for a few moments before he turns the shower off and got out. He went straight for the bathroom mirror and face his reflection. Looking into the mirror he saw something he hadn't seen in what has felt like a life time. It was him as young and innocent little farm boy. But looking deep within his reflection, he could see that was only his physical appearance. His eyes were radiating with wisdom and experience. He reaches out toward his reflection in the mirror, before smiling.

 _(Flashback End)_

…

When Oscar was finished explaining, Ruby had replied, "I see… by the way what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, according to my current younger memorise we're here to view some of the product on this island as well as study some farming techniques." Answered Oscar

As he thought back to the conversation he had at breakfast with his aunt. After he had finish his cleaning, to say the least it was a bit weird. With his review of the current younger and his fresh received older memorise together in his mind. It was hard to try acting little a kid again. While trying to get information on current event with sparking suspicious from his guardian. But Ruby was still confused about his reason and asked,

"Why?"

Seeing this confusion on Ruby face when she asked that question. Oscar replied, "The island was feature on a populate farm magazine that my Auntie reads. It had good review on their harvest and since we had a few crop failures in recent year. My Auntie thought it might be a good idea to come here and study some of their method so that we could try it."

"Cool!"

Oscar chuckled at Ruby reaction, excitement was the emotion which made her seem more like a kid. Even when she had reach adulthood, her happier emotion had never failed to lift up a dark atmosphere. But moving on to the next point Oscar enquires,

"So what should we do now? Ruby"

Adopting a think pose Ruby answered, "Mm, we have a couple of thing that we need to sort out. But the main things would be to sort out our plan of action. To that we need to find a way to stay in touch with each other and we also need to find information on all of the people currently involved in this war. The other is to get our body combat skill and power back up to its fight condition. However, in order to that not only do we have to find a way to train ours body. But we need to know what the current condition of our body are?"

"Well those are all going to be difficult to accomplish. Especially since we both live on different continent."

"And that why we're here and not with our guardians, dummy"

"Right, sorry so what first?"

"Games"

"What? Ruby we don–"

"Let me finish Oscar. We're going to pick some games that can help test our strength and reflexes response." She cut in and explain further

But Oscar question with tones of disbelieve, "Really!"

"Ok! Maybe I want to play some games too. But I wasn't joke about test abilities, it just so happens we're at a carnival so we have to make do. Now stop acting like Oz and let get going." Ruby said

In surrender when Oscar had stop walking and gave her the look. Which they both knows she didn't like being the receiving end of. But mention the bit about him mimicking Ozpin, which she knew he didn't person telling him for pay back. Which worked as Oscar shot back,

"Rightt… Hey, I do not act like him."

"Do I need to remind you of the coffee incident" She stated

"I-I …"

Oscar blushed at the mention of that and was unable to form any defence against that. Ruby started laughing, before she drags Oscar away. To the nearest booth so that they could test their current skill levels. Oscar hanging his head down embarrassment of the truth, while Ruby had the look of triumph plaster on her face.

…

 _(Ferries Wheel Gondolas: Yellow – With Oscar Aunt & Ruby Father)_

Back with their guardians who had been trapped by the malfunction. That Ruby had cause to the Ferries Wheel ride. The two's gondola had reached the ground and they finally got off. As after almost half an hour, the staff at the ride were able to get the ride moving again. They stood next to each other as Tai was stretching his arm and the woman was looking the other people that were coming off the ride. He said with relief,

"Huh, finally we're off. That took a lot longer than they said… is there something wrong"

He looked at the woman he had been stunk together with, when the ride broke down. She faces was expressing worry as she continued to look at where people were coming off the ride. Tai tap her shoulder to get her attention and feeling the tap, she turns to face him. Stating,

"I can't see the children."

Hearing this Tai look around to see could spot Ruby, while the woman did the same. To the side the female staff member that Ruby and Oscar had spoken to saw this. Remembering about the two children she helps off the ride, she walked up to them. Calling out,

"Excuse me, Sir and Madam"

"Yes" the two answers together

With their attention to her, she asked, "Are you looking for two children called Oscar and Ruby"

"Yes, do you know what happen to them?" the woman was the first to asks

"Yes Madam. You see the girls, Ruby wasn't feeling too well so she requested to get off the ride. Since she was on the ground it wasn't too much trouble to get her off. I believe they were heading for the nearest toilet, but I'm afraid they haven't return yet." The female staff replied

But Tai wasn't happy with the fact the Ruby went somewhere on her own. Cry out, "And you let them go on their own."

With both the woman shrinking back a bit from him, because of his display angry. The female staff looked down, for she had realised what she did before. Expecting that response from the two children guardians and apologies,

"Yes, well you see I was little busy trying to help get the ride back online and… I didn't exactly think it through when I let them go... I'm really sorry but if it helps the two children went together and the girls, Ruby ask me to give you this."

Handing Tai, the folded piece of paper Ruby give to her before. Taking the paper, Tai had open it to find that it was a note. Written by Ruby and for him, it said,

To Tai

Felt sick. Going to the toilet, but it far away so it may take a while. Will be waiting at the café with Oscar.

From Ruby Rose

A little relieved by Ruby note, Tai had said, "I see, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Thank for your help."

"No it's ok, it my fault for not being more aware. If you excuse me I need to get back to work." She replied

Before walking back to her post at the ride, Oscar aunt asked, "Are they alright? Mr Xiao Long"

"Yes they are, it seem my daughter had gotten sick. So the two had opted to go to the toilet. According to this Ruby is waiting at the café with your nephew, Oscar." He replied to her

She let out a sigh of relief, but then questioned, "Café?"

"Ah, yes. You see my children and I had a time limit to explore and pick out a designated spot to meet up in case we got separated. Since it's about 10 minutes left until our time limit of 3 o'clock we should probably head there." He answered

As he checks on the time, noting to himself that he was going to be a little late. Considering the Ferries Wheel was some distance from the café. But Oscar aunt still had some concern for her nephew and professed,

"Do you think they will be there though, I'm quite worried about them. Especially since Oscar and I aren't from around here."

Tai try comforting her by, using similar word she had said to him back at the gondola, assuring, "It's ok Ruby will kept the boy close to her. I know that we're stranger but Ruby isn't the type of persons to leave someone helpless. Beside out of my two daughter she is less likely to get into serious trouble, despite being the youngest one."

"He, he, he, first of all I believe that what I told you before and secondly I didn't think your other daughter would appreciate hearing that."

"Guilty as charge on both account. Now shall we get going?"

He held out his arm in her direction, which she took as they walk away for the ride. Going to the direction go the café, with Tai leading Oscar aunt.

…

 _(Harvest Festival Fairgrounds: Oliver's Aroma Bar & Cafe – With Oscar & Ruby)_

At the café that was Ruby family had designated as their meeting spot, Ruby and Oscar was already there. Sitting in a square table that seated mainly of two people and located at the café outside sitting area. The two had taking off and returned each other jacket. They sat at one end facing each other at opposite side and was currently talking. With the both of them busting out in to laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"That was amazing, Oscar. How you manage to not only did you manage to knock over the stack bottles. But one of the ball you had thrown went through to the backing wall." Ruby mention when she had stopped laughing

Oscar commented back, "Yeah, ha, ha. Well it wasn't like I had meant to do that. But what about you, Ruby. The way you shot down all those prizes down. I think I saw the vendor crying as we were leaving the booth with the goods in hand."

"Well he shouldn't of try egging me on." Ruby stated in defence

Oscar shook his head at Ruby action, but technical she wasn't complete in the wrong. As what she was saying was truth and the games vendor did egg her. A waitress had come up to the two's table with a tray in hand. They turn to face her and on her tray, was two different slices of cake on a plate along with two streaming mugs. The waitress smile at the two children, placing the food on her tray in front of them. While saying,

"Here you go, one strawberry short cake and one hazelnut tiramisu. Along with two cups of hot chocolate"

The two children replied, "Thank you"

With the waitress giving a small bow of gratitude and walk away. Ruby had taken the strawberry short cake and placed it in front of her, while Oscar took the hazelnut tiramisu. Before they stared digging in to the dessert, taking sip of the hot chocolate in between bites. After a few bites Ruby continued on with their conversation, going on to another topic. She quietly mentions,

"To be honest I was surprise that there was no vision damage done our current selves body or mind. When our older souls inhabited our younger body, but more so that the maiden and wizard power would come with us. I mean when we were theorising the potential effect of the travel. At best, we thought that the soul would forcibly unlock all of the body capability like aura and semblances."

Taking another sip of her drink, but Oscar replied, "Mmm…"

She looked at him when he answered with a noise and saw that he wasn't looking at. But rather down at his cake, which she was sure he wasn't actually looking at properly. Having a strange look on his face like the one he had adopted from Ozpin. Who had that similar look whenever he was thinking or pondering about something. She tried to get his attention by reaching over with her fork. Aiming for a bite of his cake, but Oscar used his fork to stop her. She looks back his face to see that he still wasn't looking at her, which meant he had done that out of reflex. Switching tactics, she started call out,

"Oscar… Oscar!?"

But he didn't response to her calls, instead he picks up his mug. Taking a sip while still clearly within deep thought. She leans over to him and got very close to his face. Shouting,

"Oscar!"

"Ah! Yes, Ruby" Oscar said

When he was brought out of his pondering mode by Ruby shout. Jump back from his seat a bit when he saw that Ruby face was very close to his face. He could see that Ruby wasn't amuse at him. But nevertheless, she asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

He replied, "No, just think why?"

"Because you're doing that thing again. You know acting like Oz"

She replied back making the boy realised that he had being ignoring Ruby. In the favour of his thoughts, but he had a good reason for doing so. As something that Ruby had said to him made him wonder about it and implied,

"Oh, sorry… it just.. Are you sure the powers within us are the ones from our future era?"

Confused Ruby said, "Ha, what do you… Oh… great another thing we need to confirm. You know I'm starting to think that we're going to be coming across a lot more problem as we head down this road."

Adding the extra comment at the end when she gotten what Oscar was hinting. She looked away in annoyances of the many problem which they had identified, while they had been talking about it together. It seems like the list they mentally started to put together was so far, only continuing to grow in length. Sighing, she stuffs another piece of her cake into her mouth. Mentally thinking of multiply possible ways they could verifying the extents of these emerging problems. Oscar on the other hand, had felt sorry for Ruby as he was look at her troubled thinking face. He was the one that had gotten her to go through with this plan in the first place. Without having a solid idea on how they would proceed farther when they got here. Or the full outline of potential problem the procedure would bring if they were successful. This was mostly based theoretical idea that both Ruby and Ozpin, who were the one that come up and work on with this idea together. Had never really planned on anyone using or even thinking of trying their crazy built plan. Seeing that they were already facing a lot of problems this early ahead. He looked down at his cake and mumbled,

"Yeahhh, sorry"

Hearing that Ruby look back to see that Oscar was down. She response, "No Oscar don't be I mean… I was.."

"I know. But we're here now, so let focus on changing things, together."

He declares having cut in, taking one of her hand into his to hold. He looks at her with comforting and confident smile, which she returned. Holding his grasped hand and grasping it tighter, she affirms,

"Together."

They held onto each other hand for a moment longer, before reluctantly letting go. With Oscar continues stating with reassurances, "There is much we need to do – to plan, that can't be done in one day. But at least we were able to meet up, confirm something and set thing up so that we can continue on."

"Right, though I'm surprise that a game vendor was willing to put some as expensive as a scroll, for a winning prize." She replied

Suddenly changing topics in the attempt to lighten the dark mood before. Holding up the device in question, on the table to the side of Oscar was another one of the same said device. Ruby has already set up along with the exchanging of contact so that they could stay in touch. It was one of the, beside testing her shooting skills, reasons why they had gone to that gaming booth. So that they didn't have to find some way to con their guardian into buying them something that expensive, just for communication. They ended up killing to birds with one stone. Solving both problems of need to buy the device and the need for some secure form of communication with each other. Oscar answered,

"Ruby it was one of the top prizes and I'm sure he'd put it there because he didn't think that anyone would be able to shoot it down. Although he is probably not going to do that again next time."

She adds, "Yeah probably, in fact I wouldn't be surprise if we make it on to some sort of game vendor blacklist"

"Blacklist? Ruby I don't think they have something like. Beside we only play about two or three games."

"Actually Oscar, it's more like we played six or seven games." Ruby countered

Hearing this Oscar randomly commented, "Oh… I wonder why I have the sudden urge to go back and apologise."

Ruby, who was about to take a sip of her drink had pause her action at his comment. They look at each other for a moment. The feeling of the need to apologise Oscar mention, was now too coming to Ruby. Thinking back, they did win every single one of the games they played. Also like Oscar had said before, one of the game vendor did look like he was crying as they walk away with the won goodies in hand. Not to mention some of the top prizes they won, like the scrolls, were expensive. They slowly smile, before ones again busting out into laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha"

"So what so funny, Ruby?"

A girl's voice, that wasn't Ruby, had suddenly cut into their laughter. Coming from the side of the two. Hearing the voice, the two had jump up out their sit and were standing. Yelling out,

"Ahhh!"

Before they turn to find Yang standing near Ruby as it was her turn to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha"

Sitting back down, Ruby had looked at her new scroll from the time. Noting that her sister was on time and stood up. Going to the nearest empty chair and grabbing it, before moving it to their table. She put to the right side of her seat, in between her and Oscar. Moving the bag of prizes, the two had won down from that side to the other. She pats on the empty seat from her sister to sit down there. Which she does when she had stopped laughing as Ruby said,

"Yang, you're here and right on curfew too."

"Yep, I am. Sooo where is dad and who he? Your secret boyfriend perhaps? and… What is with the bag full of goodies?!" Yang answered

Asking a bunch of question as she took note of the bag that her little sister had moved. But more importantly the boy that her sister was sitting with. When the two had hear Yang asking about Oscar. The boy had choked on his drinking as he had been in the middle of taking a sip before Yang started asking questions. Ruby on the other hand had dentally cries out,

"Nooo!"

Trying to diffuse the situation before it could get ugly. He introduced, "I'm Oscar Pine, a farmer from Mistral. It's nice to meet you."

"Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby older sister. Nice to meet Ruby secret boyfriend." Yang replied to him as she shakes his out stretched hand.

With Ruby proceeding to answer, "Yang! First of all, he is a friend NOT my boyfriend and secondly dad is stuck on the Ferris Wheel ride. Beside if I had boyfriend you and dad would have beaten him away already."

"That truth, but Ruby you still haven't fully answer my question on the boy or the bag of goo-dies … wait back up for a moment did you say that dad is currently stuck on the Ferris Wheel?" Yang has responded

As a confused and disbelieving look was on her face about where dad was. Forgetting her other question about the bag of goodies or Oscar for the moment. Wanting to find out more on what had happened while she left her family. Ruby was unsure how to answer that question, but Oscar step in saying,

"Along with my aunt, it's kind of a long story."

"Well I've got time."

Yang said as Oscar explain what happen to the two of them, well mostly what happen. While Ruby had called a nearby waiter to order something for Yang. Yang while listening, she was watching Oscar closely seeing if he was a good person or not. As her little sister wasn't known for talking to boys or anyone, even those of her age, in general. At first, she was happy, then she was alert because the person was a boy. But looking at him she could tell that he was nice, not to mention younger than Ruby. Beside now that she was here if he did try anything, she would just take him down.

…

 _(Half an Hour Later, Harvest Festival Fairgrounds: Oliver's Aroma Bar & Cafe)_

Half an hour later the three children were still at the café, talking with each other. After Oscar and Ruby had finish explaining mostly about what happen to their guardians. The three had move on to chatting about different topic with Yang seemingly getting along well with Oscar. The children finished their dessert and were drinking the hot chocolate. As they ended up order a jug for them to share, while they wait for the guardians. They were now on to talking about what Ruby and Oscar had been doing together before they got to the café. The, in Yang's opinion, funny adventure of playing and winning carnival games. Yang was laughing at their success story and when she was calmer had said,

"Ah, ha, ha! Oh my gosh, that my little sister, Ruby! You go girls."

Ruby replied, "Thank Yang"

"And you too Oscar good job, you know my friends and I went there before and he was such a jerk. You have done everyone who has visit that tent favour by knocking down that vendor down a peg." Yang continue on praising Oscar

"Thanks, Miss Xiao Long."

"Oscar, what did I tell you before called me Yang. You're making me feel old by calling me by my last name." She insisted

"Right, sorry." Oscar replied

As he secretly cursing the already cursed wizard for making him develop such weird behaviour. Honestly, how was he supposed to act like nothing is wrong in his aunt present. If these non-childlike and weird habits keep randomly appearing. Switching the topic of the conversion for Oscar sake. But at the same time secretly laughing at his continued habit of acting similar to Ozpin, Ruby then asks,

"So Yang, where did you and your friends go to?"

"Oh that right, I haven't told you where I went. Well you se–"

"Ruby, Oscar!"

Two different voices had suddenly cut off Yang before she could begin. The three children had turn to the source of the voices. It was Ruby and Yang father along with Oscar aunt, although Yang didn't know who she was. The three of them had at the same time called out,

"Dad/Auntie"

The two adults when up to the table the children were sitting on. With Oscar aunt hugging him when she got near him, whisper her happiness for his safety. While Tai went straight to Ruby and give her a hug. Saying,

"I'm glad to see that you're ok."

Yang expressed, "Hey what about me, dad? What am I chopped liver?!"

As she wasn't too happy with her father ignoring her present. Hearing this Tai turn to Yang, before lifting her up and twirling her around. Replying, "Of course not my sunny little dragon"

"Ack, dad stop you're embarrassing me." Yang exclaims

Struggling against her father, who kept on coddling her with his affection. Clearly a battle which Yang was losing to her father. The scene caused Ruby, Oscar and his aunt to chuckle at them. As they saw that the overdramatic display of family affection was gaining some attention from nearby people. Oscar aunt look over to the girl that has been with her nephew for the last hour or so. Walking up to her, she kneels to Ruby level and tapping her shoulder get her attention. When Ruby faces her, Oscar aunt asks,

"Hello there… Ruby, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes miss I am. I'm really sorry about taking Oscar and going off." Ruby replied

Adding the apologies for good measure, in order to make a good impression. Oscar was watching his aunt interact with Ruby carefully. To ensure that it go well and that he can defend Ruby if thing get out of hand. Although he was sure that Ruby wouldn't need any help, she has that ability to connect with others. That and her current innocent look would get any normal person, especially older females. Oscar aunt smile at Ruby apologies and said,

"Oh no it's ok. The staff member at the Ferris Wheel said you looked quite ill."

"Yeah, all the rocking from the sudden stop of the ride made me feel like I was going to puke and since we were close to the ground I ask one of the staff if I could get off. But my body felt weak and the toilet was far away so I need help going there." Ruby explains

With Oscar adding, "That why I went along with her, auntie. I didn't think she would make it if I let go alone and to be honest I too was feeling a bit sick myself from the rocking of the gondola cart."

"I see, thank you for helping out my daughter. Oscar" Tai had express

Having finished embarrassing his eldest daughter and heard what they were talking about. Yang was standing to the side of him and looking away in embarrassment of what she had just endure. Oscar responded back,

"Your welcome, Sir. Thanking you for help my auntie, Mr Xiao Long."

"The name Taiyang but you can call me Tai. Calling me Mr Xiao Long make me sound old."

He said, guessing that Ruby had told the boy about him. Before Oscar could reply to that, Yang off handily remarked,

"Ah, dad you are old."

Knowing that his daughter said that for revenge, he menacingly turns to her. Seeing this Yang took a step back as he said, "Old! why you little…"

"Ah, stop!"

Yang pleads which fell deaf to her father ears as his continues with his action before. Starting another battle with her, but using tickle this time around. The three at the table started chuckling again at display. Ruby suddenly had an idea and suggested to Oscar auntie,

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you and Oscar join us for lunch. Oscar has told that you have been here for a while."

"Oh, yeah can we auntie" Oscar agreed

Going along with Ruby idea, which wasn't so bad this time around. Though if he said that to Ruby face, he would probably be running away from her wrath. It was a good opportunity for his aunt to get to know Ruby and her family. That way they wouldn't look so suspicious if they were to continue communicating with each other. Seeing that her nephew was getting along with some people close to his age and that it was a pretty girl. Made Oscar aunt smile as she replied,

"Sure why not? It not every day that my little nephew manages to make friend with two cute girls."

"Auntiee" He squeak with embarrassment

Ruby snicker at this, before turning back to her father and sister. Channelling the aura of her mature future adult self, Ruby ordering, "Dad, Yang stop playing around and behave, these two are going to be join us from lunch. So pull those empty chairs and table over there to here and get your act together."

Two stops their fight and look at Ruby when they heard her in her serious voice. Seeing that she was standing up from her seat and was facing them with her hands on her hip. A serious expression to match her posture was plastered on her face as she points to the empty table nearby. When Ruby saw that they had yet to move, her facial expression change. Narrowing her eyes as if she was daring them to challenge her authority. Adding to her displaying demeanour was a dangerous glint shining in her eyes, which the two saws. Making them think twice about question her, instead they both responded,

"Yes madam."

Along with fear base and synchronised saluting directed to her. Before rushing to the pointed empty table and moving the table to one of the end of the table that Ruby was occupying. When the table and chair where arrange, everyone took a sit down. With Oscar and his aunt sitting at one side and Ruby at the end near Oscar. Yang and Tai was at the other side of Oscar and his aunt. With Yang to next her sister and facing Oscar, while Tai was facing Oscar aunt. A waiter come around handing out menus to the two adults and after ordering. The group begin chatting with each other, learning a bit about each other background.

…

 _(Harvest Festival Fairgrounds, At Sundown)_

It was now little pass sunset with the sky dark to night and the star slowly peeking through that darkness. The two families had managed to spend the rest their time at the festival together. Enjoying both the company and their time spent at the festival grounds. They were now outside of the festival ground, standing close to where the entrances/exits to the festival grounds was. Having gone around the festival ground a few times within the time they spend together. While the festival itself was still very much active and running until midnight. The adults had decided that they have seen enough and their children were most likely getting tired already. Stretching his arms in the air Oscar had commented,

"Wow it's really late, I can't believe we spent the whole day at the festival"

"I know, about it was really fun" Ruby replied

Yang continues, "Agreed, but now it's on to the next course."

"And that would be?" Oscar asks

"Dinner of course, come on Oscar there this really good and cheap noodles place nearby."

She states like it was of obvious, which was technically wasn't wrong. Since the sun has gone down already and it was night time. She grabs Ruby and Oscar hand, one in each of her hand and pulled them along. Going ahead to the place she was talking about, but her father manages to stop them. By grabbing Ruby other hand and pulling the children back to where the adults were standing. With Yang pouting at him for stopping them while he said,

"Ah, Yang wait. You need to ask before taking Oscar, they may be busy –"

But Oscar aunt cut in by saying, "Not it's ok, Tai. If you don't mind then we would love to join you for dinner."

"Yay! Let go." Yang said

Taking what Oscar aunt said as a good answer, Yang grabbed those two hands. Once again resume dragging Ruby and Oscar away. With Ruby pleading, "Yang slow down."

"Sorry about Yang, she can be a little intense. But are you sure that you want to eat dinner with us?" Tai asked

After the two giggled at Yang dragged her sister new friend and her with enthusiasm They started walking in the direction the children were going. So as not to lost them and seeing how her nephew was interacting the two girls quiet well. Oscar aunt smile at this scene, it being while since Oscar has had fun like this. Especially with another company and those of his age range. She turns her head to face Tai, while continuing to walk and answers,

"Yes I am, you see this is the first time I've seen Oscar interact like this with other close to his age. Unfortunately, our farm is a distance away from the nearest village, so he doesn't play with other children often or have friends her can talk too."

"I see.. Well have no fear Oscar got two new friends now, since my girls have taken a shine too he. Even if we live far away so long as there some form of communication, I'm sure that the girls would keep in contact." Tai replied

"Thank you, I believe that we should get going now, before we're let behind."

She said pointing to the children, who were way ahead of them. Looking at them Tai started jogging to them. With Oscar aunt in toe, all while yelling, "Oh, you're right. Yang wait, I said wait!"

…

 _(Nearby Restaurant: Kitchen Inn)_

The group had arrived at a restaurant called Kitchen Inn. Taking a seat inside the restaurant together, they sat in one of the large rounded table booth. Which had the capacity to seat about close to ten average size adults. Located near one of the far corner of the restaurant dining area. With Tai staring at one end and followed next by Yang, Ruby, Oscar and finally his aunt at the other end. Food was laid out onto the table as they had already order and it was done cooking. Eating the shared meal together, while talking about thing done or seen at the festival. Currently Ruby was retelling the story she told Yang on the games that she and Oscar had played, when they were separated for the adult and Yang. To explain why she had a scroll as well as bag filled with similar goodies. When she finished talking Ruby's father had said,

"So that why you two have those scrolls"

"Yep." Ruby answered

Her dad had this this look of thought on his face as he was holding Ruby new scroll. While Oscar was showing his aunt the other scroll that Ruby won for him. Seeing that their father was quiet in thought, Yang said, "Dad, they're not lying if that what your think. I went to the booth earlier with my friends."

Ruby added, "You're not going to take it away, it's my only form of contact I have with Oscar."

As she looks at him with puppy like eyes, hoping that by mentioning Oscar her father would concede. Tai thought about this and while he wasn't sure about Ruby having scroll. She did reach their designated before anyone else. Not to mention that she won the scrolls fairly in a game and didn't buy it. Taking those into account, he answered,

"No I'm not, you've earn it"

Giving back the scroll to Ruby, hearing this Yang sudden asked, "So does that mean I get one as well"

"Yang" Tai respond

With giving her the disapproving look, while unfair as it maybe. For him not to give Yang the same privileges as Ruby. The fact was that he didn't have the current money to get Yang a scroll. Since Ruby got her scroll for free without paying and to be honest, out of the two of them. Yang would be his biggest concern with how she uses her scroll. Yang wasn't happy about the sudden favouritism, considering that she too had manage to pass his test. Protesting,

"What! C'mon Dad tha–."

But Ruby cut her sentence by saying, "Actually…"

Getting the two attentions, she reaches into the bag of her won goodies. Pulling out the same identical scroll which Ruby and Oscar had. Holding its packaged box in front of her face as she faces her sister. Who was sitting next to one of her side as Ruby was sitting in the middle of the group. Yang smile at Ruby gift and grab the scroll from Ruby hand. Before giving her a tightening hug, letting go she examine the box. Seeing that it was a real scroll, Yang had squealed out with excitement,

"Sweet! Thank you, Ruby you're the best little sister anyone cou– Hey!"

Cut off from her expression of gratitude for her sister when the scroll was snatch from her hand. The two girls looked back at the culprit, their father, who was holding the scroll. He was examining the box, thinking whether he should give Yang the chance. But considering that Ruby had one and Yang did too pass the test, according to Oscar. He determined that he should give her the same chance, beside it's not like he brought the scroll anyway. So that had solved the issue with money. Although he worries as there was no doubt in his mind that his elder daughter was thinking of the possible she could do with her scroll. Tai announced,

"Ah, ah Yang. Having this scroll mean that new rules come into play and not buts!"

"Yes, daddy"

Yang had conceded with down cast eyes, not liking that there would be new rules. But she decided against arguing as it may have resulted in him changing his mind. Watching this scene Ruby began chuckling along with Oscar and his aunt. Who had also finish their similar talk about Oscar scroll. With the agreement and responsibility of Oscar having and using his scroll, laid out to him. Tai rub Yang head and mess up her hair, which makes her snap out of her gloomily mood. Before giving back the package scroll to her and with that they continued eating again. They had continued on talking as it was Yang turn to talk about her adventure she had at the festival with her friends. From the viewing of different stalls selling item to the games they had play. As the time pass while they were chatting, the group had finishing the dishes they had ordered. Having some extra room their stomach, well mostly the children. They decided to order some night time dessert to finish off their evening dinner. As they were waiting of their ordered desserts, Yang was talking to them about the pie eating contest. Which she and her friends had watch when they went around the festival. For one of her friend's brother had entered that contest. She was detailing the action that happened to everyone. But as they were listening to her finishing her story, Tai had notice that Ruby and her new friend Oscar. Wasn't paying attention to the story much, in fact the two didn't seem to be looking well as they were before. He saw that Oscar aunt was too giving concerning glances to the two children. The adults look at each other with Tai giving a nod before asking,

"Ruby, Oscar are you two oks?"

As Yang stop talking when her father had spoken and everyone took a looked at the two people in question. Oscar and Ruby both had an ashen face and a single cold sweat glistened down the side of the face. Ruby was in the middle of rubbing the side of her temple while Oscar held his head in one hand. Hearing Tai answer they looked at each other, before facing him with Ruby answering,

"Yeah we're ok. Just a bit of a headache but other than that we're fine right Oscar"

"Yeah, it probably tiredness from today activities." Oscar added to Ruby statement

As not to worry them, but truth be told both the two of them weren't feeling well. Since they had arrived at the restaurant they had been experiencing migraines. While the migraine itself wasn't particularly painful, it has been constant. Causing them to feel slightly distracted and nauseated. But they could see that the others weren't convinced otherwise. Unknown to them that it was the two's appearance that was giving it away. Oscar aunt started gently rubbing his head with concern. Asked,

"Are you sure Oscar?"

"Yes auntie" he replied with a smile

"Ok then, but I think you should take a break tomorrow"

She persists after seeing that he was getting more tired. But Oscar objection, "But aunties are we going to visit some of the local farm in the area tomorrow. We don't have long on the island."

"Oh, really how long are you guys staying?" Yang asked after hearing that

She passed some cups of water for Oscar and Ruby to drink. Taking one of the cups Yang was handing. Oscar aunt gives it to Oscar, who accepted the cup and took a drink. As she answered,

"For about other five more day and yes Oscar we were. But like you said today activities has been a lot and I can go visit some of those farm on my own."

"But auntie" Oscar protested further

Not liking the idea of his aunt going somewhere on this island without him. Since the two of them wasn't familiar with this island. He was scarily worried about her getting lose or worse. But his auntie wouldn't have any of it and firmly stated,

"No but Oscar, you are staying at the hotel to recover. I don't want you to get sick while we're here."

"If you're worried about him than I don't mind taking to the doctor for a check up, while you're visiting those farms. I'm going to take Ruby here for a check up tomorrow anyway." Tai proclaim to them

Having listen into their conversion and decided to offer. Everyone turn to look at him with confusion at the sudden offer. With Ruby even more confuse as her younger memories didn't having anything on her getting a check up. Wanting to know the reason for the check up she asks,

"I'm having a check up?"

He replied, "Yes, you are"

But his respond didn't provide the answer she wanted. Nor the reason for her father sudden offer. Everyone was still confused with his offer, but nevertheless Oscar aunt answers, "That nice of you, but I wouldn't want to trouble you with this or be in your debt."

"Oh, it's not anything like that. I'm worried about your nephew health." Tai said

When he saw confusion and scepticism on everyone faces. Hearing about his health, Oscar wondered if something from their return was showing to the man. Ruby was too thinking along this line, trying to think what it was that was making her dad think that. Not coming to a visible conclusion Oscar asks,

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Tai was about to answer that question when he stops for a moment. Remembering that Oscar and his aunt were farmer and not huntsman. He was trying to figure out how to explain the situation in simple civilian term. He starts,

"Not exactly... Ummm, I'm not sure if you know anything about this or are aware. But… Oscar do you know that your aura is unlock."

"Aura?" Oscar aunt question

Understanding her confusion Tai respond, "Oh, yes I should probably explain that, you see aura is –"

"The manifestation of one's soul" Ruby answers

Cutting him off, at her voice everyone turns to face her. She could see that her father was having difficulty putting the explanation into words. For Oscar and his aunt to understand, since they were civilian. Although unknow to everyone else, Oscar didn't really need an explanation. Having everyone attention she continued,

"A life force which run through every living creature on Remnant. The ability to utilise aura is what set warriors, like huntsman, apart from all other. Primarily it is used in combat as a defensive mechanism, passively coat the wielder in a protective force field. Which can help gradually heal wound and deflect attack. Another common form of aura uses is semblances, which is the projection of aura in a more tangible form. The power associated with a person semblance is completely unique, thinking of it like a personal super power."

There was a small awkward silent after she had finish explaining thing. Making Ruby wonder if she had explained things too well. Until her father respond, "Well look who being studying hard, that correct Ruby. At its basic form that what aura is and mostly use for, there are other way to use aura other than those two. But it would take too long to explain it all."

"That so cool." Yang said in excitement

But Tai cut her excitement by continuing on, "However, when it comes to using aura you must be aware that there are limits and consequences. For example, when use for defence it can help protect the person from blows that would normally be fatal. Although it doesn't make the person invincible, as the more damage the person receives over time. The more their aura reserve deplete, it the same with using semblance are other aura base techniques."

"Is it bad for my aura to be unlock?" Oscar calmly enquired

But on the inside, like Ruby, he was starting to panic. Since the two were used to having this power at this level. Which was actually lot weaker to them because of the power level they had originally in the future. They didn't think about their currently age and forgot that it wasn't normal for young children to have this kind of aura. In fact, it didn't cross their minds to try hiding their aura levels from other. They were both hoping that the man would confuse the sudden aura level for a minor illness or growth spurt. Which in both cases was really pushing, in the term of excuses. Tai clarified,

"In some case it can be, especially from those who are young and are found to have large, dense aura reserve such as yourself."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with Ruby." Yang askes

Remembering that their father having Ruby check up by doctor tomorrow. Using this chance Ruby added, "Yeah dad, you said that I was going to the doctor. If you need to check on Oscar aura wouldn't that require going to a specialist. Cause I don't think the family doctor is suited for this kind of check up."

"That Ruby, is because you are in the same situation as Oscar." Tai admits

It took a minute for the children to process before they all yelled, "What?!"

Before quickly covering their mouth when they saw that the people in the restaurant were looking their way. Still maintaining their shock expression but for different reasons. Yang couldn't believe that Ruby had unlock her aura first before she did. However Ruby and Oscar were surprised that Tai could sense their aura change at the level. They were starting to worry about what else has been change that other could see. At this rate, their secret would be exposed if they couldn't get control of their situation. Playing dumb Ruby then commented,

"But I thought that aura was unlock through training, intense stress or by other person."

"Yes they are, which bring me to next question. Oscar have you experience anything that has invoke intense stress of emotion within you. It doesn't have to just fear, other emotion like angry and sadness, sometime even extreme happiness will just as easily do." Tai question Oscar

While Oscar was in the middle of thinking of some excuses he could use. That would help explain his aura sudden statics. Yang took the opportunity to ask her dad about Ruby. Saying,

"What about Ruby?"

"I already have a theory on the possible reason for Ruby unlocked aura." He answered

Which alarmed Ruby, but she had chosen not to comment it for now. Settled for giving her father a question raised eyebrow. Which her father returned by mouthing he would tell her later. Hearing the question about Ruby have made Oscar remember the excuses. Which Ruby had told him she had given to her father about her behaviour. While it was risky to use similar excuses, there wasn't much of a choice. A lot more question would be asked if his didn't something to give him. So he answered,

"Nothing really… except for the dream I had last night"

"Did you remember any detail on the dream?"

Tai try pushing for more information as he notes that the possible reason for Oscar aura abnormality. Could be the same reason of Ruby's own aura abnormality. Oscar was trying to come up with something to say to the question. But not coming up with anything goes for vague respond,

"No sorry I don't, just feeling of varies negative emotions"

"Tai, you said that there was danger. What kind of danger are we talking about?" Oscar aunt speak for the first time in this conversion after hearing all of this. Tai replies,

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, aura isn't a subject I'm too familiar with. Like dust and Grimm, it's still area that being research. What I can tell you is that it types varies from person to person. But if he gets a check up than we could better idea of the possible. At best, he would have to go through the same train the huntsman goes through. At the very worst he will have to take some drug, to supress his aura."

"I see…"

"If you're worried about payment or the doctor then don't be. The person I'm going to be taking Ruby to is a good friend and a former huntsman. He'll give me a discount on the price, beside when he known about Oscar situation he may even insisted on giving him a full check up for free." Tai adds

"And why it that, Dad?... You're not going to threaten him, are you?!" Ruby said

"What?! No! Why would you even think that?"

"Remember last year when you and Uncle had a 'chat' with that boy parents." Yang mentions an incident involving Ruby and other student at school.

Tai remarked, "That… was a talk between guardian and beside boy shouldn't have been picking on you sister."

"That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact you turn every single parent and staff that was, has been or had a friend or family member within the occupation of a huntsman" Ruby criticise

But he continues on with denial and said, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, sure you don't" Yang replied rolling her eyes

Ruby interrupt, "Why don't you think about think it while we're eating? The desserts are here already."

As she saw that Oscar aunt need a bit of time to process her father offer. While at the same time break up the conversion between her father and sister. Before its ends up turn into a big argument. With true enough a waiter was walking toward their table with the ordered desserts in hand.

…

It was now late in the night having spent a few hours at the restaurant. Eating and enjoying each other company together. But like the day had ended so too did there time together. The group was standing outside of the restaurant, waiting. Since it was late Oscar aunt had opted to call for a taxi to take the them back to the hotel, instead of walking. Tai, being a gentleman, had decide to wait along with them, so that they could see them off safely. The children were talking to each other some more, while the adult were making plan for tomorrow. Oscar aunt had come to the conclusion that it was best to take Tai offer. Even those she didn't want to, whether that was because she didn't want to cause him trouble. Or she didn't want to be in his debt, considering technical he was still a stranger she had just meet today. Even though her nephew had been becoming good friends with his daughters, there was still an element of uncertainty. The problem which was present had deep consequences to her nephew health if left unchecked. Having come to an agreement on tomorrow course, the two exchange contact detail and said,

"Thank you of the meals, Tai"

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay on Patch" He replied

"Here is the address of the hotel we're staying in." She said

As she handed Tai a business card belonging to a hotel that was located on the island. It had the address of the hotel that her and Oscar where currently staying in. Written on the side was the floor and room number they were staying in. Putting the card way, Tai typed a message into his scroll and sent through the new number he got. Oscar aunt looked at her scroll to see his message as he explains,

"Right and here the address of our house."

As he said that, the taxi to take Oscar and his aunt back to their hotel had arrived. Parking parallel to where they were standing. The two said their good bye to Ruby and her family before entering in the car. Ruby and her family wave good bye as the taxi drive off. When the car was no longer in view, her family stop waving and started walking in the other direction. Going back to their home, Yang was happily skipping beside their father while those two were talking. The two family manage to be back at their homes, or hotel room in the case for Oscar and his aunt, before midnight. Everyone was asleep for the tomorrow except for two people, Oscar and Ruby. The both were thinking about today event, how luckily, they were to not only have made it to this era. But to have made contact with each other the very same day they had arrive. For once in a long time, since the defeat of Salem in their previous future. It felt like fate was on their side. Helping them on their renewed quest to changing humanity current course. Although with the growing list of problems that they have, the goals they have to achieve and the events they need to change. The happy feeling, they had from today activities were diming a bit. But nevertheless, they are determined to change thing, taking it one step at a time.

* * *

Published 27/05/2018 | Update 19/06/2018


	3. P:3 – Foreseers vs Raven

Hello reader, guess what I mange to finish this chapter faster than I thought I would. Is that great, although in order to do so I had to cut out some scenes. If any of you are studying at school or university then you would know that exam time are around the corner, well where I live anyway. So not only did I wanted to post this chapter before I start, but the chapter was kinda getting longer than I thought it would and there were some scene that didn't click well when I wrote it. So that why it may feel rush toward the end and in some area. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Since I've mention exams then you will have probably guess that the next chapter could be delayed. Again I apologist :(

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ _ **Outside**_ ** _Narration/_** ** _Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Prologue 3 – Foreseers vs Raven**

 _(Year 2 Later, Continent of Anima: Kingdom of Mistral – Outskirt Territory, Small Village)_

The darkness of the midnight sky is lit by the display of small simmering star, clustered above with the large, but broken moon hangs in the sky above. Laying it soft, glowing light upon surface of Remnant. Guiding it gentle light for the people to see, in the place of the daylight blazing sun. In the forest, a once small but lively village was now in the process of turning to ruin as bandits raid it for its content. Devastation form in the heart of the villager from the village attack. Feeling of dark and negative emotions attract horde of Grimm close to its location. In the middle of the village being raided and on one few building that wasn't burning or falling down. Station at the centre of the village and standing on the roof of the village church were two young and unidentifiable people in black cloak. Their faces hidden beneath the hood shadow along with white mask covering their eyes. The mask had a painting of red design that similar to a Grimm, but it shape was plainly outline with a large slit where their eyes were. A sudden breeze from the blowing winds, blew to the direction of the roof they were standing upon.

The wind's forces had blown away the cloaks the was covering their body and revealing what was hidden beneath. The person that was kneeling close to the edge of the roof was dress in a black short dress. The length of dress stopped above the knees and had a red ribbon around the waist. The ribbon was tied neatly into a bow which rest on the front's right side of the dress. The top part of the dress, yoke and sleeves, is covered with a black sheer. Black opaque tight covered the legs along with short heeled ankle boots on the feet which had red soles. Green and red vines with blooming roses were print on the side of the dress sleeves as well as the legs tight. While the other person standing behind, wore a dark grey vest buttoned over a dark green short sleeves shirt. The shirt had a few of its top button underdone to fit a green cowl around his neck. On the bottom was a pair of black trouser with brownish orange sash tie to the waist, along with black short gloves and boots with green laces.

They took a look upon the view below as some of the settlement of buildings were burning. Coming from the fires caused by the raid currently in progress. Large pillars of grey smoke rising toward the air, clouding the night sky above. Beyond the village are mountains range with the broken moon sitting just above the peak. Broken towers and building litter around the road as lampposts are askew from the ground. At least a couple of dead body can be seen litter around the village and on the sides of the road. The sound of screams can be heard coming from within the village area and from where couple were standing. In the village, its citizens are run down a cobbled road as the building near to them crumbles. Some of the bandits from the attacking tribe are seen chasing after them, while other are looting homes and business shop. Before setting them on fire and causing farther panic and damage to the burning village settlement. Still watching from the top, the girl comments,

"Wow, Raven surely doesn't kid around with these raids. At this rate, the village will be completely annihilated."

"Yes, it will be and I can sense the Grimm drawing near. She surely thought of this attack thoroughly… However, are you sure wanted to do this Ruby?" the boy adds, question the girl on her decision.

"You know as well as I do Oscar that we have no other choice. If we are going stop Salem we need an informant and unfortunately, she fit the criteria. Putting personal history and philosophy aside she's good at gathering information, having helped Ozpin in the past. But mostly of all she knows about war and we know for sure that she won't side with completely Salem. Beside we have knowledge about her Spring maiden power and that will be our ticket in. Also, I think she'll be more will to help us considering we have information that neither she nor Ozpin know of, which will definitely entice her." The girl known to the boy as Ruby responded.

* _Sigh_ *

"I see your point Ruby, so how do we proceed?"

The boy now known to the girl as Oscar acknowledges before asking another question. The girl, Ruby turn her head to him replying, "I'll go and fight Raven one on one, showing her a bit of the maiden's power to get her attention and invite her to meet with us. While you make sure I'm not disturbed… and take out a few of the bandit while you at it, get them to withdraw. Did you contact the local huntsman in the area about raid?"

"Yea, I left tip informing them but they're probably not going to be here for another 30 minutes or so. So, we got until then to do complete this part of our mission." Oscar explains

"Alright then let do this."

Ruby affirm as the Grimm were now closing in the village while they were talking. Popping up on the edge of where village border meets the forest. Chasing after the people, villager and bandit a like between burning buildings, destroying anything in its path. Skimming over the ruins, she spots something happening nearby. On the ground, kneeling in front of a broken building wall was an injured young man in armour. Having been engaging in a losing battle with the bandit leader. With his aura depleted and weapon destroy he kneels there on the ground. Bruised, battered and defeated with the victor, who had won without a single scratch to show for it, standing over him. There looming in front of him was the female bandit warrior, about mid-age with light skin complexion. Her body position in a drawing stance with her weapon in hand, a sword and bulky scabbard of a unique design which had a trigger built into the hilt. On the inside a scabbard was a rotary chamber filled with many interchangeable blades. Contained with various types of coloured dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, yellow and white.

Her identity was hidden by full face covering mask that she wore. Which while unique unlike anything had still resembled that like a creature of Grimm. Craved with some fearsome and distinctive features along with four eye slits, further enhancing the inhuman appearance. The female bandit eyes were slightly visible through the upper slits and to the back. Her hair is shown to be ravenous and black with red highlighting. Half loosely done up in a ponytail and tied by a red shawl with the ends, resembling curved black feathers. She is outfitted with shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears a pair of long black gloves under the gauntlets that reaches to about inches below the sleeves. An ornamented object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached solid black leggings. Under her leggings she wears black, high heels boots that had red soles.

Pressing the button on the sheath handle, the inside chamber rotated and attach a new blade to the hilt. Before drawing out her sword from the scabbard to revealing the red blade shape as a long, single-edged, one-handed Japanese-styled sword. It handles had the design of cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba. When it was fully drawn out, the blade telescope to approximately double to that of its stored length. Aiming her blade at the young man, she strikes down to end his life when she felt a strange shift around her and someone come sliding in between. The blade seized upon the tip of the person fingers, interrupting the arc of her blade which would have otherwise sliced through the young man in one clean move. The cloaked person who block the attack was kneeling in front of the bandit, dropping behind was another cloaked person. The other person faced the injury man, injecting the young man with a vial that knock him unconscious.

* _Gasp_ *

Raven let out a small gasp of surprise at the sudden intrusion of the two people. She noted the person's, in front of her, middle and index fingers were angled straight. Just the two holding her blade at bay effortlessly, without a show of force pushing back. Which was strange as she could feel something pushing back against the added pressure she was placing on her blade. Upon taking a closer inspection of the blocking hand, revealed that her blade wasn't even touching the person's fingers. The pressure that was applied was being absorbed by an almost paper thin and red layer of a barrier between the sword's edge and the person's fingers.

 _Aura?! Imp– How strong is this person, to deflect such extremely pressured attack as if it were nothing?_

Standing in front of Raven while blocking the woman attack, Ruby mouth curved up to form a small smile when she could saw the emotion of shock running through Raven eyes. She clutches on to the blade before standing up. Raven try moving the sword to release it from the person, but Ruby maintain a firm hold. With aura, still being project as a shield to prevent her hand from being cut by Raven moving the sword. From grasped hand, ice and frost started forming quick and creeping to encasing the blade completely. Shattering into fine, frozen dust particles when it was completely encased as she will it to. Raven, while was stunned, act to draw another blade from her sheath. However, Ruby beat her to it by countering and in a blurred motion, she closes the gap between them. Placing one hand on the sheath and the other on the mask and like before deeply freezing them. Instead of shattering the ice to break the encased object like she did with the blade, she leaves them frozen. Having created extra harden ice filled with aura reinforced it and in the process to make unfreezing them impossible by normal standard. Planting a round house kick to Raven mask face she sends the woman flying backward. Turning to other person kneeling behind her, Oscar and states,

"You know what to do, now get that man to safely."

Oscar nods his head before picking up the unconscious man and standing up. Carrying the man away to safety while Ruby speed to toward where Raven had landed. Careful to uses aura enhancement to increase her movement instead of her speed semblance. As her semblance would have produced a trial of red rose petals that would be traced back to her. Ruby stop having made it to a small clearing in the forest. Standing a few metres away from her, she watches as Raven getting up from the impact inspecting herself before turning her attention to Ruby. With Raven frozen mask laying broken from the kick, Ruby could now see her face that was hidden underneath. The similarity between her and her daughter, Ruby elder sister, Yang was uncannily. Sharing similar face with the facial shape and hair. Though her hair is cut to appear more ravenous and of different colour, black. Her eyebrows are a little bit higher with the complexion of her skin being significantly lighter than her daughter. Lastly was Raven's eye which had a slight age lines under and its colour that was the same shade of red that Yang's eyes shifts into when enraged.

 _Wow and people say that I like lot like my mother. Now that I take a better look, Yang really does resemble her in the look department. Well I suppose I can see why Tai was trying so hard to win her over, even with her dark personality and beliefs. Make me wonder if Yang temper and stubbornness was inherited from her instead of Tai._

"Who are you?" Raven demand with caution.

Ruby smirk when she saw Raven hand gripping her weapon tightly, in what Ruby guess was possible attempt of thawing out her weapon with little success. It would seem that Raven has either yet to meet and take the current Spring Maiden life from her to inherited the magic's power. Or one of Oscar theories was right on the mark and her maiden power was dwindling in strength. Over the course of the many days and months pass in this era since their return from the future. Both Ruby and Oscar have been honing their skills and power in preparation for the changing events to come. During which they have notice several differences within their own currently body compare to that of their pervious past form. Some additional changes which was not present in the other timeline before. One being their aura which not only had a different feeling but an added dense pressure. Now fully unlock, accessible and almost comparable to that of an adult in size. Another being both magic and semblance they had or were gifted with in the future. Being active and present within the possession of their currently bodies.

In particular for Ruby was the Spring maiden powers which she didn't have in her current age as there was another maiden in the timeline before. And didn't come into possession of until after the slaying of Cinder in the future final showdown. But after some experimenting and testing, it was indefinitely confirmed to be present within her. The power had first started out feeling weak and incomplete yet was somehow growing steadily in size with time. Oscar theorise that when they come to this timeline with their mature soul. The maiden power in this timeline link with her soul in compensation to what she had before, but had somehow lost with her arrival into this era. As she, in the future, was an active maiden and since there couldn't be more than four maiden unless Ozpin created some more. Or like Cinder did, one forcible steal a part of the power. However, even that method of obtaining the maiden power would leave the person as an uncomplete maiden if the power transfer was in anyway interrupted. Thus, the leeching maiden power now linked to two vessels and has begun a tug war between the two host.

Ruby evidently by her growing power, was winning claim for the title and power of the Spring Maiden. With Ruby currently staying with Oscar in Mistral for a limited time, due to accidental problem cause by changing events. They had decided to take this opportunity to go further in their mission by filling with several objectives. Some of which can be found lying within this very continent ad its kingdom. One objective being the successful recruitment of Raven Brenwen as their much needed informant, in order to gather information and intel on the enemy. Second was to find out whether it was Raven that Ruby had been stealing the maiden power from. If not, then the next step would be to safely secure the current Spring Maiden and make a deal with her. Third was to contact the other remaining maidens, Summer, Winter and Fall. In order to warn them about their impending fall and possibility have their cooperation for the war's upcoming battles. Seeing Raven's agitation grow as she was silent in thought Ruby cut her thought short and answer,

"Someone who would like to have a discussion with you, Ms Raven Brenwen"

"Really well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. As you can clearly see I'm currently busy at the moment." Raven claims, not once letting up once in her defences

However, Ruby alleges, "Ohh, come now I'm sure you can spare me a few moments, considering I know some of your secrets"

"Ha, I highly doubt that." Raven scoff at Ruby allegation

"Are you sure about? Raven…"

Ruby remark as she maintains an air of confident, expecting her to say that. Judging this moment as the perfect opportunity to see whether Raven was in current possession of the maiden power. She tries further aggravating the woman by adds, "…Or would you prefer I call you by the title, Spring Maiden."

At this Raven eyes widen in surprised, before narrowing them in angrier. Thinking the person was one of Salem pawns who she assumes was a female from the sound and way the person had spoken. she makes the split decision to lunges toward her. Her maiden power active to eliminate the person. Seeing this Ruby smile as her own maiden power responded too, so much so that Ruby had to reign it in, just so that it doesn't active. Although her eyes still glow lightly in her pupils as a result of her delayed respond. Its try reaching toward Raven with an intention of grasping the remaining power from the weaker host. She took noted of Raven eyes, glowing in red aura flame which was the proof of a maidens using and in possession of the fable power. Although only one of her eyes was lit, like Cinder had when she manages to steal only a portion of one of maiden power in the beginning, instead of the standard two that all maidens have. This were all the proofs she need to confirm Raven dwindled holding on the power as well as theirs theorise on the matter. Positioning her body in a stance she to lunge toward Raven, taking hold Raven outstretch hand. Her sleeves printed design lit up in a glow as she clasps Raven hand. Sending a wave of electricity through which shocked Raven.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raven yelled in pain

As she fell to her kneel, using her other hand she reaches forward to stop the girl by freezing her. Like she had done to her, with her mask and weapon before. However, Ruby had notice this and released the hold she had on Raven hand. Jumping backward to avoid Raven in coming hand, landing a few feet way. Ruby swipe hand in front of her to intercept incoming the ball of fire aim at her, which Raven had managed conjured. Raising the other she aimed a cold blast at Raven feet, from which frost started appearing. Raven body quickly become frozen until only her head was spared. Ruby place her hand over her mask in frustration, having grown impatient and tired of this back and forth game. With the pressure of the time limit they had to make this contact she quietly whining,

"Honestly, all I wanted to do was to set up a meet with you to discuss a few things. But instead I end up in a fight… why couldn't thing be simpler."

"What it's you want from me?" Raven demand with force

As she struggles to get free by melting the ice in case around her body. But like it was with her weapon, it seems this encasing ice was too strong for her to melt. Which was odd since she was using the maiden power, adding it power to her own to try melt it. Ruby frustrated answered,

"I have already stated the answer to that question, don't make me repeat myself."

"Do you think I'd be will to have a discussion with you after the action you have done." Raven debated back

While Ruby shoot back, "Ha! Allow me to throw a similar question back at you. Do you think you have much a choice in the matter now?"

* _Sigh_ *

"By now you must have surely notice that maiden power you hold have be get weaker. Don't you want to why? Because I can surely tell you where they are going."

Getting straight to the point Ruby pulled her hood down. Revealing her partially covered face as she completely activated her Spring Maiden power. A red and green aura flame blaze brightly though the right mask's hole. The proof to back up her statement on her holding the answer to some of the questions she posed. Letting go her restraint, her full power now deeply resonating within the portion that Raven holds. It was to the point that Raven could feel different in power holding of the maiden power between them. The mysteries person when from a threat that was thought to be easy either to eliminate. To dangerous opponent that she would has little chance going against without sustaining considerable damages. There was silent between them as Ruby allowed for Raven to process the undeniable truth that was sinking in. But not long after a while had pass, a gust of wind flow behind Ruby come and another person had join them, interrupting the moment.

"What is it?" Ruby demand

Not even turning around to see the person that had just come. As she knew by the familiar aura that the person was project that is was Oscar. Who looking at the scene as he come up to her side. He pauses for a moment and looks at Ruby current progress before answered,

"The Grimm are starting to close in heavily on the village and they are getting close now. We only have a couple of minutes before they arrive, we need to be going."

Ruby deactivate her power and close her eyes, opening up her sensors to confirm what Oscar was reporting. In the distance, were several unidentifiable aura signatures heading toward them at a fast but steady pace. The sounds of many and different type of Grimm growling nearby, closing in on their area was heard. Along with the other sounds of airships approaching in the distant. Knowing that their time was up, Ruby when up close to Raven face and stated,

"Listen closely Raven because neither of us have a lot of time. As my partner has said the Grimm are closing in to the village with larger number and any moment now the local police and huntsmen will be here to put an end to your raid."

Pulling out in envelop she continue, "This envelop contain the date, time and location of meeting, if your serious about keeping the Spring Maiden powers' then I'd advised you to come. If you don't then the power will continue to leak out and toward me until you will no longer had any of it left. Not only will you lose the fabled power, but you'll also lose your chance at obtain the knowledge I have that the Wizard doesn't."

Placing the envelop into one of Raven hand which she unfroze. Before walking back to where Oscar was standing. Remembering something she turn her body to Raven, narrowing her eyes in seriousness and added, "Oh, one more thing. If you tell anyone of what happen here or about us and our existent become known to the Witch or the Wizard. I will strip you of yours remain maiden power and cripple both you and your tribe."

Oscar shook his head at Ruby action before voicing, "I would advise to listen to her well, Ms Brenwen. What she had said was neither a threat nor a promise, but a simple statement. The amount of maiden power she currently holds is certainly more than what you have and combine with her skills. She will definitely be able to carry out her statement. At the very lease if you were to survive, your tribe will mostly certainly not."

Finish with his pieces Ruby eye lit up again as she activated her power and snips her fingers together. At this the ice that was encasing Raven in a hold crumbled away. But before Raven could make a move to attack them or ask them anything more. Winds of strong gust surrounds the two, creating a small vortex around with them at it epicentre. This blew Raven back and made it hard for her get close to them. In fact, she couldn't see them anymore, just a black silhouette outline of their bodies. Meanwhile in the vortex Oscar, thinking that Raven vision was obscured enough, grab a hold of Ruby. Using he portion of the wizard power, which like Ruby was theorises to of being taken from the current host Ozpin. To form a sparking electric sphere which looking like a green bubble surrounded them. Its tingling energy surrounding them felt warm and safe, as they teleported way. Leaving Raven alone in the small forest clearing with the envelop in hand and the aftermath of battle. Being the only evident of the meeting between her and the mysterious couple.

…

 _(Brenwen Main Camp: Raven Tent)_

It was now later at night and close to morning, having finally return back to the tribe's base camp. Raven, in her tent, was sitting on her bed with the envelop that Ruby had left behind. She thinks back the event the happen after the mysteries female and her male associate had left. No sooner had the vortex, that cloaked woman had summon with her own portion of the maiden, dissipated did the sound of airships from the Mistral police was heard. Their forces along with several local huntsmen had drop in. Starting to repel against the forces of the Grimm and the tribe. Just as the woman had warned, no doubt she was the one to tip them off about the raid. It was only through quick action and sheer luck the Raven had manage to get the tribe to withdraw without being identified or losing anyone. However, the supplies they got from the raid was barely enough to meet the quoter or replenish their current dwindling supplies. Spending enough time look back of the previous event she flips the envelop to the back. Sealing the envelop was a red stamp that had a clock gear with a rose design indented on it. She studies the stamp design for a moment which she hasn't seen before. Thinking it was most likely their mark and yet was strangely familiar to her, but pushing those feeling aside she ripe it open. Inside was a letter address to her and a card, taking the card first she readied.

Emperor Kitchen BBQ Restaurant

Three Star Restaurant

Location: Mistral City

The business card had other detail on it such as the opening hours and contact details printed on the front. Flapping onto the back of the card there more detail like the restaurant location the printed on. With a lined space on the side in where the reservation booking that were made were written and the reserved detail reading.

Reservation: Hugin Corvus

Date & Time: XX/XX/20XX at 3:30 pm

Putting the card aside, she went to the letter which had a black ribbon tie it closed. Undoing the ribbon, she flaps the folded paper and open it. The letter was addressed to her with her name and paragraph written inside, which read.

Dear Raven Brenwen,

As I have hopefully stated in a conversion with you, I would like to have a meeting with you to discuss the negotiation over the claim of the Spring Maiden power and possibility of having a partnership with you. Please meet at the designated place written on the card, dress in formal attire as this place in fine dining, at 3:30 pm in the afternoon tomorrow. Do not come any later than 3:40 pm or I will consider that you have not heeded my warning and will come to you at a later to claim the full power of the Spring Maiden. In exchange for this meet I will not inform the Wizard "brotherhood" about your current holding over the Spring Maiden powers and possible allow you to continue keeping its power. After all you're going to need if you intend to have a chance of facing that Witch.

P.S.

You will need to bring the card at its hold proof of identity to the reservation. For the sake of secrecy, I have giving you a fake name to use. Also as an extra sign of good will you may bring one person, but only one person, to accompany you at the meeting. Please do consider coming the information I'm will to share is something that not even the Wizard know about.

Sincerely,

The Crimson Reaper & Warlock Apprentice

As Raven had finish reading the letter several times over, the flap of her tent open. In walked a young woman, who had tan-coloured skin with short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Along with maroon-coloured pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She accessorised with a thin closed buckled collar on her neck. Dark brown gloves on her hands each of different length, the left reach to rolled to her wrist and the right long was rolled to the elbow. The left glove had a darker coloured guard strap on top. On the bottom was knee guards in the two-tone colour of brown, which one was attach on the right side, that go down to her brown boots. Turning her head toward the woman, who was now standing closer to her from the tent entrance Raven said,

"Vernal, perfect timing what did you manage to find out about the tip off."

"Nothing much, just that the police receive a letter detailing some possible location of where villages in the area maybe raided."

The woman known as Vernal answered with Raven being shock by what she said demanded, "What! when was the letter received."

"Couples of days ago, but the police believe that it was a prank so they did nothing about it. Until several huntsmen in the area come into the station with a digital copy of the letter and a picture of the burning village in the midst being raided." Vernal responded

"Did you get a copy of the picture or who sent it."

"Yes and no, I wasn't able to get a copy as the police took the huntsmen scrolls for investigation. But I was able to take a peek of the picture, thankful it was only a top view of the village building being burn that was shown, so we should be safe. As for the location, it was sent from the village itself on a disposable scroll that the police can't seem to track." She reports

"And the mysteries couple" Raven queried

Shaking her head, Vernal utter, "I'm afraid we have nothing on that account, no tale of them exist within the underground or have had running with police. Nor are there any tale of them within huntsmen community"

"Meaning, they're either not from around here or they're good at hiding their track… Vernal inform the other in the camp to kept a low profile and search for other hunting ground away from that village. I want to avoid that area for a while, just to be on the safe side." Raven concluded from Vernal report.

"Yes Raven… By the way I found this box siting outside of you tent"

Handing her a red square box that was tied with a black ribbon and had a raven imprinted on the lid. Vernal watch as Raven took the time to examine the exterior of the container. Before untying the ribbon and opening the lid. Inside was two set of masks that was design similarly to a Grimm, with one having black and red design and the other having a light blue and black. Upon a closer inspection of the masks Raven eye widen with the realisation that the design was similar to the one that the mysteries couple wore. This meant that they know the location of the camp. She thinks back the threat that was made, trying to think of a way out of the meeting. But even if she moves the camp they may have someone following them or the couple could inform police like before with the raid. They were not prepared to deal with an attack from those two and/or the police. Also, there was the issue with the maiden power if nothing is does she will loss it and she can't go to anyone from help, not even Ozpin. That would expose her back into the war. Finally, there was the mention of information that they have that Ozpin doesn't, any knowledge his group doesn't know of will be a plus to her. Coming to a conclusion she tosses on of the mask, the blue and black design, at Vernal and order,

"Vernal find a dress to wear. Tomorrow we're going to the city."

Confused by Raven orders she question, "Why?"

"The mysteries couple has invited me to meet with them. Since they have clearly put in the effort to see us. We'll be going to see what it is they want?" Raven reply

"But what if they're work with Ozpin's or Salem's groups." Vernal point out wondering what was going on as she was only informed a bit of the fight Raven had with the mysterious couple.

"If they were working with Salem, she would have sent them to the camp and not to the middle of a raid. While Ozpin would have sent my brother or even have come to me himself. Beside both of them like working in the shadow, bring the police and even the local huntsmen would have expose them to the world and that something they both would avoid at all cost."

Raven explain as she got up and place the box on the nearby table with Vernal following closely behind. With the mask in hand, she places it over her face to test its shape and size. While the was a little big, it fit well enough to wear and placing it back into the box. She continued,

"Whoever these guys are they're no working for either of them. I believe that they want to avoid being detected by them."

"What make you say that?"

Vernal enquired toward Raven, who in respond handed her the letter along with its context. Vernal look in question at the letter, but nevertheless took it. Opening the letter, she started reading its context while Raven answering,

"Look at the letter again Vernal, they have used the code name Wizard for Ozpin, Witch for Salem and sign the letter with their own code name. Even when we were talk they never said their name, not to mention the fact that they assign fake name for me to use. They also hidden their identity with mask and the police haven't and will no doubt, not be able to ever find out who tip them off. It's proof of their serious"

"I see, to take this amount of effort and precaution, while setting these events up is incredible."

Vernal noted as she was going over the letter while she had listen to Raven reasons. Raven nodded in agreement to she statement. The more she analyses everything, the more she can see the sign of them being cautious. From the written context of the letter to the planned use of police and local huntsman to help stop the raid. As well as their escape which executed in a way that make Raven only guess how their left without anyone knowing and she was there. Even girls action and words were thought of to some extent with cautious. The other person which she assumes was a male from his voice and the reports she got from the men who fought against him. Was also following out carefully thought action when he was going up against her men. No doubt hiding his skills as he was fighting some them. It was like a fishman out fishing in illegal waters, using good bait to get the fish to bite. But planning the trip in a way that will not leave any evidence or allow from them to be seen caught in the act by anyone.

"I know, they're have thought this through. Beside the letter state that they have information that which Ozpin doesn't know about. If what they say is true, then we'll be the ones to have the advance against Salem"

"Very well, I'll prepare for tomorrow." Vernal said as she left the tent to prepare while Raven was left to ponder some more on today events.

…

 _(Mistral City: Emperor Kitchen BBQ Restaurant, 3:15pm)_

It was now the next day at the 3:15 pm, past midday. The girls were standing in front of the restaurant meeting place. Although they were fifteen minutes ahead of the pointed meeting time. However truthful they had come to the area were the restaurant was five minutes before. Coming early to scope the outside place and its surrounding area out. Taking the time to check for any signs of a trap or ambush from either the couple or outside party. Along with some good escape route they could uses in cased the meeting doesn't go down well and their need to leave quickly. The restaurant itself was in a large towered shape building that was four story high. With its roofs and pillars coloured in blue and accent with gold and the building walls being painted in white. On the top of the first-floor roof was a large sign with the name Emperor Kitchen BBQ written in gold on a white board with blue frame and red lantern hanging on the ceiling roof below. There were stairs at the bottom which lead up to the front entrance of the building, a very large and brown mahogany double door.

Raven was currently wearing a red wine coloured, one shoulder dress that flow down to her ankle. There a black lacing covering the breast area on the top half. Along with a large slit starting from the top thigh and going down to the bottom on the left side. A large shawl matching the dress black lacing was draped over her arms. The outfit is paired with open toed, black heels. Along the red and black designed mask that their mysterious couple give them. In her hands was a dark red clutch which was large enough to hold an extendable wakizashi for protection. Vernal on the other hand, was wearing light blue strapless dress. Ending on top of the knees and tie with a dark maroon ribbon, just below the breast. A matching maroon coloured bolero jacket is worn over the dress. Its sleeves reaching just above the elbows. The outfit is paired with maroon coloured strap heels and the blue and black design mask. She had a blue hand bag which was hanging down from her left shoulder. The bag was large enough to fit one of her compactable weapon. Finish looking around, Vernal notices a sign that was place on the steps. She said,

"It seems like the restaurant is holding a masquerade theme."

"Mmm, must be why they choose this place. It's clever, both party can hide their identity from prying eyes." Raven noted

"I don't see anyone with similar description to the mysterious couple you told me about."

"Neither do I"

"Should we wait nearby from them to come first?" Vernal asked

But Raven answered, "No let us go in early we can wait from them inside. If we stay out here too long it we will get some unwanted attention. Making us suspicious to other, although we can't trust these two we still don't want anyone finding out about the meeting."

Vernal nodded as Raven step forward to the stairs with Vernal walking beside her. Walking up the stair and to the large mahogany door, Vernal push one of the doors open. Letting Raven walking in first before her, giving a quick scan of the area before heading in. Inside was a large space were couches were place on the side of the walls for waiting customer. Up ahead you could see the dining area, which was busy with customer and staff catering to them. One the right side was a large desk were the receptionist/cashier area was. They walked to the desk, where a female receptionist greeted,

"Hello and welcome to Emperor Kitchen, how may I help you?"

Vernal replied, "Hi, we're here to meet someone for dinner."

As she steps in to talk with the receptionist, while Raven had kept her eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. The receptionist asked, "I see, do you have a reservation card?"

Raven took out the business card that was in the letter out of her bag and handing it over to the receptionist. Taking the card, the receptionist looks at the reservation detail that was written on the card. Before checking on the restaurant system to see if they had a matching reservation booked in. After a few moments of searching on the system, she found the booking and handing back the card. She said,

"Let's see… Mmm… Yes. Everything checkout, please follow me."

The receptionist come around the desk with two menus in hand. The two girls followed her as another staff member took her place at the desk. They walked through the dining area on the first floor and up to second floor. Another area of the restaurant that was more private and high class, they notice that there was private seating booth on this floor. It would seem like the couple had gone to great length in choosing a place from the meeting. In order to secure a meeting place that was private yet neutral. But was still public so that neither party could attack each other without causing a scene. As they continued walking along Raven asked,

"Excuse me, but do you know if anyone else from the table have arrive yet? We were supposed to meet some people here."

However, the receptionist shook her head and replied, "Sorry but I wouldn't know. I'd only just swapped shifts with another employee about five minutes ago… But what I can tell you is that they haven't come within the five minutes I've been serving at the desk."

"I see… thank you" Raven respond

Disappointed that by the answers, but at least they could confirm that the couple hadn't gone in while they were outside. The receptionist said back, "No problem"

They continue to walk in silent and the girls took note of possible exit they could use for escape. Finally, they arrive at one of the private booths and turn back to the two. The receptionist handed each of them a menu while stating,

"Here we are, your booth. Here is the menu for the food and drinks. This is a private booth so if you need any assistant there is a red button on the wall which will call for one of the waiter to come and serve you. Next to that is a tablet from which you can order item off the menu. Today special is the Wagyu BBQ set, I hope you enjoy your time here."

Explaining how the serves with the private booth work, before she bows to them and walk away. Leaving the girls to stand there alone in front of the booth. Vernal move first opening the screened door and goes in first. But stop half way when she found that the booth wasn't empty. Inside the private booth, the floor is raise half a meter and covered in tatami mats. In the centre was a hole were the table was place inside. Along with four cushion seating on the floor at the long side of the table. On the table were four places set on the table with napkin, chop stick, sauce holder, tea cup and a square plate. Corresponding along with the were the cushion were placed. Imbedded into the middle of the table was a steel grill which was for cooking the BBQ. Above the table was a single hanging light that was covered in a vintage lantern style. On the wall facing the screened door there was window letting in the natural light from the sun that still shine. Below was the red button and tablet which as the receptionist said, use to order food and call for serve. Th remining wall on both the left and right side is decorated was a hanging scroll, which had featured a brush painting of some bamboo trees.

Raven wondering why Vernal had stop in front of the door and walked beside her into the room to see why. There sitting on the side parallel to the door was the mysteries couple from yesterday village ride. Without the black cloak, they were wearing yesterday covering their body. Raven could now get a better look at them, seeing that they were wearing outfit similar to yesterday. Except the outfits had some differences and were more formal. The girl sitting on the right was wearing a black strapless dress with two layers at the skirt part. The bottom layer stopping above the knees, while top layer over that was black sheer overlay. Its length stopped below the calf and cut in asymmetrical high-low style. A red ribbon was tied into a bow at the back and just above the waist. Dark red opaque tights covering the legs with black kitten heel with red undersoles worn on the feet. On her arms was covered with elbow length evening gloves coloured black. Green and red stemming roses were print on the side of the gloves and tight. While the boy sitting on the left of her was had a grey blazer worn over his dark green dress shirt. With the shirt tuck into the pant and few of its top button underdone to fit a green cowl around his neck.

On the bottom was a pair of black trouser held with a belt that had a silver buckle. With black loafer worn on the feet and black gloves covering his hands. The two parties had looked at each other for several minutes, taking the other parties appearances. As evident on her face, Vernal was shock that the mysteries couple Raven had fought appeared to be children. With the report, the other bandit gave and tale of the fight that Raven had told her about she expected them to be different. While Raven had a more neutral face as getting a good look at them. Since she hadn't had the time to properly process their appearance during the fight. Noticing just like Vernal did that they were very young looking. Something which would have made her taken them less seriously if it wasn't for two things. One was the display of skill they had shown during the raid. While she hadn't of fought the male like she did with the female, if the battle reports her men were giving was anything to go by. Then he too was just as skilled in combat as not only did he manage to injury her men without getting injury himself.

But he had done it so quickly that her men couldn't even tell what type of weapon he had been using against them. The second was the atmosphere being displayed around them. To a normal person it would seem like the two were relax and lay back. But this wasn't the case, they were cautious of their surrounding and ready to move if they need to. If anything, their causal display and relaxed posture was a sign of them having complete confident in their skill. With their body loose, it would make it easier to move with good speed or strength. On the other hand, Ruby and Oscar took note of the girl's reaction. They weren't surprised to see them early as Raven was known to be cautious person, being the leader of a bandit tribe. Vernal appearance along with Raven as the extra one wasn't too surprising either. Considering the role, which she had in the future as Raven maiden decoy. In fact, it made things easier for them with her here. With the continued observation, there was a silent created between them. Before the boy had broken the silent between them by greeting,

"Hello there, we're glad you have decided to come. Please take a seat there is much to talk about."

Gesturing to the two empty seats in front of them, the girls did so. Walking into the room as they closed the door behind them. Taking a seat on the cushion with Raven facing the Ruby and Vernal in front of Oscar. Ruby reached for the tablet behind her and took it in her hand. Asking, "Is tea ok with you?"

"Yes please" Raven replied

Ruby tap on the screen opening to the restaurant menu to the drink section and placing the order of tea for the table. While they were waiting another more awkward silent settle into the room. They only waited a few minutes before the screen door open. Walking into the room was a waiter with a tray in hand. Kneeling down at the end table at Ruby and Raven side. Placing the tray on the table, he pours the tea into the four cups. Before placing them in front of each people along with the pot. Standing back up the waiter soon bow and walking out of the rooms. Everyone took a hold their cup and takes a slip of the tea.

* _Sliiippp_ *

Deciding that the meeting should begin Raven break the silent. Saying, "So are you going to tell us who you are?"

"That all depend on whether you are will to listen what we have to offer." Ruby answered with another question

Thus, opening up to the beginning of the two opposing parties banter between them. One side searching for answer, seeking to gain the advantage in this meeting. While the other will avoid those search in order to keep their current upper hand. A battle of wits between two parties in the hope of getting their way. Hearing this Vernal was confused by that question and stated,

"Is that not what we are doing?"

Oscar answers, "Maybe, but that depend on you and whether you are willing listen all the way through. Doesn't it, Miss…?"

The wait for answer they had already know, using this as a test to see how much they were willing to give for what they seek from them. Vernal looked at Raven for permission which she had given by nodding. Face the boy Vernal answered, "Vernal, my name is Vernal."

"Vernal huh, I believe it's meaning is related to the season of Spring. My what an appropriate name for Raven Spring Maidens decoy. Tell me did you come up with that name yourself or was it Raven who give you that name." Ruby comment

Seeing this as an opportunity to show Raven that they mean business and a remainder. That it was Ruby and her partner who are the one having the currently up hand. The two girls were surprise by this comment as this was a plan they had only recently thought of. The level of threat for the couple only increase with their knowledge of information. But it also showing Raven that they were well versed with knowledge of them. Vernal without thinking had stuttered, "How –"

"Well this put us at a disadvantage. It seems that you well knowledgeable and versed about us." Raven cut in before she had revealed anything more.

Appearing all calm and unfazed by their comment, but she could tell the couple weren't convinced. Vernal closed her mouth, realising that she was about to spill things she shouldn't of. Oscar was the to answer, "You could say that. Since you here, I would assume that you both have read detail in the letter."

"That right, however your letter didn't offer much." Vernal mentions

With Raven adding, "It did speak of your willingness to give unknown information in exchange for some sort of partnerships."

"Yes, that is correct. What do you think?" Oscar asks

Which Vernal replies, "Do you think that we're willing to take some like that with so little information? You must be crazy."

"That wouldn't be far from the truth if a bandit like you said so." Ruby mumbles through her cup she was drinking from.

At the irony of a bandit telling them that they are the crazy one. When they themselves aren't known for their sane notion. Raven, pretending to ignore how true that comment sound and expressed, "The offer has been considered, but I'm afraid agreement like these need to be built on trust and so far, you two don't seem very trustworthy as of yet."

"True, but Raven considering the kind of person you are. You yourself aren't very trustworthy to us or anyone for that matter of fact." Ruby inject back to Raven comment on trust

Raven remarks, "And yet, despite knowing this it was you who came to us."

"Touché" Ruby replies

"In order to come to some sort of agreement, you're going to need to give me more." Raven pushes for her condition

"More?" Oscar said

"Yes, for starter you could explain how you acquired the Spring Maiden powers for me." She starts asking her questions which she had

"What make you think I stole it from you? Or that it was even yours to begin with?" Ruby imply to Raven on her statics as the Spring Maiden.

Oscar utters, "What my partner is trying to say, is that I'm afraid that is peculiarly long story to explain. One I doubt you would even believe."

Trying to calm Ruby down and diverged the attention of Raven away from that topic. But Raven took this as a challenge of her knowledge and points out, "I was a scout for, what did you call him… Oh right the Wizard and as such has seen thing. If you guy are really going against… the Witch. Then surely you too have seen those things that has come from her. They never fail to fall within the realm of fantasy and impossibilities. So, you can try me with your so called unbelieve stories."

"Are you sure about that?... could you handle, if we tell you." Ruby questions to Raven

"What that supposed to mean?"

Vernal asked in an attempt to defend Raven against their accusation. The two didn't answer, instead they look at each other. Conveying some sort of message through their face expression which the two girls weren't able to discern. Oscar gave Ruby a nod before giving his hand out and she grasp his hand. Facing the two girls, who were waiting, and held out their other hands out toward them. They look between the hand and the couple with quested looks. Which Ruby, before they could voice out their question. Responded,

"The truth, you said you need more in order to consider the collaborating with us. Take our hand, we will show you that and so much more."

Raven was going to question why they should take their hands. But a look on the girl's face stop her, it was hardened looked. Raven slowly reaching from the reaching hand with Vernal doing the same. But just when they were about to grasp the outreaching hand did Ruby warns, "Be careful, once you have obtained some of our knowledge. You cannot undo learning that knowledge."

At this the two girls stop, hesitating for a moment and were thinking on what Ruby was implying. But having reached no answer and with both curiosity and a thirst of their knowledge eating away. Raven almost desperate to know about the answers which the couple claim to hold. Raven took at hold of Vernal hand as a form of insurances and place her hand on the out reaching hand. With Vernal following after and as soon as both girl's hands were on the couple's hands. The boy active his aura and the girls blanked out. Falling into slumber with their upper body rest on the table, but their hand still grasping the two children hands. Oscar sent his green aura flowed from his body to Ruby. Enveloping her body with his aura before it moved to Raven and then Vernal. With everyone covered in his glowing aura, he gives a final push and the two children followed the girls into same slumber.

…

 _(Inside the linked mindscape of Raven and Vernal)_

The two girls woke up to find themselves laying on a white floor. They took note to find that they were not longer in the restaurant booth, but a white plain. They also notice that they weren't wearing the cloth they had on. Instead they were in their usual combat outfit, but without their weapons. Looking around they saw nothing but the white expanse, Vernal was the first to asks,

"Where are we?"

"Look!"

Raven called to Vernal as she answered by turning to the direction Raven was facing. In the distance, a black shadow was visible and getting closer. Soon this shadowy figure become clear to the girls and they realised that it wasn't a human being coming toward them. But instead it was a creature of Grimm which they identified as a Creeper. Running toward them in high speed, the two get ready to fight. Reaching for their weapons, when the remembered that they didn't have they weapons on them. With their hands grasping air where they weapon were usually placed, they look at each other with concern. They took a stance, preparing to fight the incoming creature the old fashioned way. Even though neither of them was welled verse at hand to hand combat. When the creature was now in front of them and close enough, they moved to attack. But as they were going to make contact with the creature body, the creature had phased through them.

At first, they were confused, until the two took note of the changes within their surroundings. No longer was it a white blank space, now it was more desolated place. A bang coming from behind them had got their attention as they turn to see… scenes of horror. Village being raid and not by bandit like them, but by creature of Grimm. Taking note of the horde size being on a scale unlike anything they have seen before. Within the horde they spotted many different types of creature of Grimm. Some of which they haven't seen or have only heard about in stories, before more scene flowing by. They were broken scenes filled with battle, destruction, death, ruin and Grimm run by in succession. One after another watching as random bit and pieces of scenes continued on. But there was a repeating theme to all of these scenes which they could see within mind-tormenting scenes. Vernal had covered her mouth in nauseous the girls tried to understand what it was they were seeing.

"Oh, gods"

Vernal said at the horrifying scenes passing by each was just as devastating as the next. It was like a never ending scene of destruction. Raven to had been came sick as she's watching the images fly by. One would think an experience bandit wouldn't be disturb by images of village being destroy, but this was on a whole new level. Just when Raven thought she had seen the worst, having lived as a bandit and worked with Ozpin. But even with all of that she definitely wasn't prepared to be confronted by this. The two wasn't joking when they asked if she was prepared to go back down the rabbit hole. She had yet to scratch the very surface of the mysterious couple knowledge and history. Yet her mind was already wanting to withdraw, unwilling to hear or see anymore. After what seem like an eternally to the girls, the landscape eventually turns back into its pervious white blank space of nothingness. At first the girls were not able to speak after witnessing those scene with Vernal more effect by the scenes than Raven. As she was kneeling on the ground, but that wasn't to say Raven was in better condition. Minutes passed in this unknow place with silent as the girls try to gather their bearing. When suddenly something had snap their attention from their thoughts.

"It's amazing what the ambition of one woman can do to affect the whole world." A deep voice calls out

"Who there?!" Raven shout

As if heeding Raven call, a person sudden appeared in front of them. Walking toward them from the white space unknown and distant horizon. Until the person was visible and only a few meters ahead of them. The girls remain cautious as they took in the appearance of the person. He was a young man and seemingly in his mid-twenty to early thirty. He projects an air that was strange familiarly to Raven's mind, even though she has never meet him. He stood there with a cane and was dressed formally in a semi-formal suit that consist main of the colour green. With a black button long shirt and green vest over that. A blazer in a dark green colour rest on top of the vest and had light green outlines and button. On the bottom was dark green pant with dresser shoes. The man was accessorised with green cowl around his neck, orange gloves and sash tie to his hip. The two girls noted that the man look much like the older version of the boy they had been talking to. Coming to a conclusion that he was an older age projection of the boy. While Raven was trying to figure out who the boy remains her of. Vernal, who had been much more disturb by the gruesome scene that went by. Had thought that is was about time to have some question answer. Saying,

"Where are we, what was that and who are you?!"

"Who I am, well that a question you already have a part of the answer too… more so for Raven than you though." The man had answered

But Vernal didn't like the answer as it sounds more like a riddle and said, "What? you're kidding right. If this is som–"

"Vernal!" Raven yells to the girl

Stopping her from saying anything more, at this Vernal back down. Not saying anymore, but she still took the time to glared at the man. Raven continued to look at him in search of the answer which the man said she had possess already. There was some true to what he was saying as her mind was telling her that she did in fact know of him. Breezing over his appearance, her eyes stop at the cane held in his hand. Knowing the shape of that cane she took in his appear again. The cane, green colours, the air around him and even the way he had answered them. It was all too familiar, remembering the detail of another person who was closely resembling the boy in front of her. She came to a conclude, unaware that her expression was giving it away. She saw the boy smiled at her, before nodding in confirmation. She proclaims,

"Wait you can't be! That not possible he's still live."

"Yes his is… for now." He confirms with an added tone of ominous to his voice as he said the last part.

Before continuing on, "But to answer your other two questions further, we are in a linked mindscape and what you have just see are memories of event yet to come."

"Event yet to come?" Vernal questioned with confusion

But Raven who had seen a lot in her time as Ozpin agent. Quickly caught on the what was being implied. While she has the knowledge of thing that fell into the realm of impossibly. What he was suggest fell way too far in, even by those standard. She stuttered, "Imp–"

"–possible. Geez girl, whatever happen to your I've seen it all attitude that you had so confidently display before, Raven."

A female voiced suddenly come through, interrupting Raven before she could even finish saying the word. Just like the male had, from the distant a female figure was now visible on the horizon. Stopping next to the man and seeing her had Raven frozen in complete shock. Seeing this Vernal took a closer look at the new female, wondering what it was that set Raven like that. The female was around the similar age if not slightly older than her male counterpart. Wearing black high neck blouse that had two red vertical lines on the side with black laced stitching. The sleeves were white with the holes, exposing the shoulders. On the end are black wristbands which are tighten and decorated with a red rose stemming. On the bottom is black skirt with a large red print of her emblem on the side and matching tulle underneath. Tying the top and bottom together is a black underbust corset with red strip centre and black lace. Coving the legs were black, thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of the skirt and decorated by an image of rose petal. Along with knee high and low heeled, black boots with red-soled boots containing several straps and buckles apiece. Over the shoulder was a red, hooded cloak that was clipped to her shoulder. With the rest of the cloak hangs down on her back, however the end was in a state of tatter. A belt resting on the hip and hanging to the side. Right near the right side is a singular silver clip in the shape of a scattering rose.

Raven shouted, "Summer!? It can't be!"

Losing all composer at the woman's appearance as her two-toned hair colour, the long flowing hooded cape, even the way the woman was dress was all too familiar. Yet strangely different, unique but still gave Raven a trip down memory lane. Back to the days attending Beacon Academy where she had formed a team with her brother and two others. Team STQR, who had an exceptionally strong warrior name Summer Rose within their ranks. But those days were long over and Summer was dead, however those eyes staring at her. They were exactly like her, a mysterious and unique silver eyes which shine of innocence with the hidden strength of a warrior. It was impossible for Raven not to be second guessing herself. Ruby smile sadly at how Raven voice slightly cracked when she called out her mother name to her. It sounds as if Raven cared for the teammate she had left to carry the burden of her damages. Which she had cause to the team, her brother, husband and mostly importantly her daughter, Yang. Ruby hope that was the case, but Raven was… as Tai would say a very complicated woman. Not someone she was connect or understood well enough, to be making that kind of judgment. Ruby had responded back,

"Afraid not, take another guess."

Thinking on what the woman, who looks just like her former teammate had said. She remembers that Summer has a child and uttered, "You're h–"

Finishing Raven's sentence that Ruby had cut into, she finally introducing herself to the two girls. Claiming, "Her daughter. Ruby Rose, the Spring Maiden of the future and only living child of the late Summer Rose. A member of the team you were in at Beacon Academy, STQR. This is my associate –"

"Oscar Pine, the Wizard next reincarnation after Ozpin" The man, Oscar stated

As Ruby was gesturing to him, the group stood in the white plain. With a silent hanging over them as the girls take in what was being said. At this point, Vernal had become completely lost to what was happening. While Raven was in utter surprise at the turn of events, there were several ways she had thought this meeting could take. But never didn't she think that this is what she would be facing when she had agreed to come here. A few moments had passed, before Ruby spoke,

"You're still sceptic, aren't you?"

"With your claims who wouldn't be?" Raven alleges

As she takes in Ruby appearance, the girl really looks so closely to Summer. That being her child was the only way to explain the girl's uncanny appearance. Not even close relative, beside possible being sibling, could have this kind of resemble. After all, if her own daughter Yang dye her hair black and somehow kept her eyes red. Then she too would look like just like her. But she still had to be cautious as even with the over welling facts being presented. One can never be sure of the tricker that lies when dealing with others. The two could see Raven wasn't fully convinced and so it seems like they had no choice but to tell her their situation first before coming to an agreement. Ruby vocalized,

"That's truth, but those are the fact which stand before you. We are not your enemy."

"If you are telling the truth then why come to me. Why not go to my brother or Ozpin himself for help?" Raven rebuts

After all she would admit that she wasn't the type to be saving the world. Her main concern was the survival of herself and her people. Ozpin and his so called brotherhood are the one trying to protecting the world from Salem and her darkness for centuries. If they wanted to take her down than would it make sense to work together with them. It was that point which made Raven cautious of the two and their plans. Oscar and Ruby could see both her point and her scepticism to them. However, they knew this was an opinion they couldn't take yet and while they had wanted to tell at least Ozpin. It wasn't some they could do, not that they were confident they would be able to keep this secret from either side of the war's faction for the long run. There were way too many hidden and unknown variables that could factor against their success. Like headmaster Lionheart and his betrayal, since they don't know when he had started to work with Salem.

Ruby truthfully answering, "Because we can't. If we go to Ozpin then he would share this with the other of his inner circle and I think you and I can both agree that it wouldn't be a good thing."

"After all it's hard to kept and secret if more people know about it." Oscar added

As Ruby also comments, "Beside some of those guys are anything but discrete, while the others are sooo… urgg it makes one wonder why the hell Ozpin choose them in the first place."

Looking away as she had said that more too herself, unaware of the fact she said that loudly enough for everyone to hear. The two girls raised their eyebrow at this comment, noting how it sound like Ruby had issue with some of Ozpin inner members. Not that, to Raven, she could disagree on as even her brother as well as her, had concerning issue with members. Oscar however wasn't happy with her comment as they had already gone over this topic many time before. With a disapproving tone Oscar said,

"Ruby"

She looked at Oscar to see displeasure look being aimed at her. She gave him a wonky smile, which only made him stare at her harder. Making her shrink back a bit, before she goes on further, "What I'm not wrong. Ironwood methods of action contradict with Ozpin, almost every single time and Lionheart… for someone who was born as a lion he acts like a total coward, not to mention a scaredy cat. Make me wonder why he even chose dangerous profession of being a huntsman."

Defending her thoughts on the matter which wasn't exactly wrong. But Oscar rebuts, "Alright what about Qrow and Raven do they fall under of those categories."

Not even bothering to mention Glynda as they both agreed that she was the only normal, sensible and sane on of the entire group of its current generation. Although Ruby mother, Summer was the same, they didn't count her because she had magic with her silver eyes. With all that group deals from real life magic, legend, Grimm and the ambition of a curse woman. It was surprise that she was able to function normally in the public or maybe she was insane, but a very good actor. It made the two of them feel so sorry of her and what she has to put up with. Especially with the boy's behaviour and crazy ideas, in fact if the woman ever found out about their condition. Both Ruby and Oscar promise to themselves that they would make periodic homage to her. As both an apologise and a thank you for all she had to and will continues to endure.

"No. Both of them have their faults, but they're still much better. If they weren't, they would be dead already." She replies

With the two of them begin their argument on this matter, again. Completely forgetting what they were supposed to be doing and that Raven and Vernal were with them. The two girls stood quietly as they watch them banter back and forth. Oscar continues countering,

"Faults, that what you call the behaviour of the Brenwen twins. Qrow is constantly drunk even in battle and Raven leads a tribe of bandits. Neither are good example of morals standard being used, though I suppose Qrow should be giving some slack. Since he's still doing his job of protect the world, in one form or another. Raven on the other hand…"

"Nobody perfect Oscar. They skills at survival and abilities to get the thing done. Beside it not like Raven working for her, she knows what lines to cross." Ruby insisted

As she defends her thoughts on some of Ozpin selected solider. Unaware that she was too defending Raven at the same time. Hearing the similar and low opinion Ruby had on some of the people Ozpin work with that Raven too had Although the way she would had phrased it would have been a lot less kind. Raven couldn't take it anymore and start laughing, which got everyone attention to her. After a bit of calming down Raven pronounced,

"I think I'm starting to like you more, Ruby and you're right. I do agree on some of your opinion on some of Ozpin so called solider. But I'm afraid this isn't enough to convince me."

Ruby smile at this, but sigh when Raven asked for more knowledge. The two knew that it will be hard to ask for any cooperation from the woman without giving more. But they wonder if she had coop with knowing. They know how afraid of this war Raven was secretly feeling, it was one of her main decision why she left behind everything. Including her very own daughter and why the two had question her about being ready for the knowledge. Ruby acknowledges,

"You're right, but don't forget what we said before. An agreement of secrecy will be form between us, whether you choose to help or not."

"And why is that?" Vernal asks

"Because, once we begin telling you even a small part of what we know. Neither of you will be the same. You will be going down the rabbit hole and… let just say it's quite a long fall." Ruby explains

But Raven shots back, "I've already being there."

"But can you handle going down there again. Even if it's for a moment." Oscar question

For a moment Raven wonders if she could go back as this moment was so much like the time that Ozpin was giving team STQR the truth of the world. Back then she had to know more for the sake of her family survival. But thing was different now, she knows of the danger the world was. How terrifying the world was really is, but just a like that time with Ozpin and her team. She has the over whelming feeling of the need to know. Where were this ordinated from this time she can't say, however what she can tell is that in this moment it felt right. She nods her head quiet, knowing that there was no turning back. When she looks back at this moment, she would have the same feeling of regret as she did with Ozpin. With the indication for them to continue ahead, Ruby snap her finger. A small round table with four chairs, two on each side appeared. Ruby and Oscar take a seat on one side and gesture to the other side. Saying,

"Very well, let's begin."

…

 _(An hour passed – Within the linked mindscape)_

Sometime had pass and the four were still sitting on the chairs which Ruby had conjured in the white mindscape. With Oscar and Ruby waiting for their reply as the two had finished explaining thing to them. They could see that Vernal was more emotional distress than Raven. With the knowledge of what they learn within the past hour, although they didn't know how much time had passed. As the two girls process the knowledge, Oscar and Ruby wonders how long they have been asleep in the mindscape. They hope that not too much time had passed as they continued waiting. Vernal was the first to stutter,

"That…"

"I hope you're not going to say the word impossible, are you?" Ruby cut in not wanting to hear that particular word.

Raven come around and answered, "More like unbelievable"

"I understand that this maybe overwhelming for you. So if you need some time to think about and discuss it then you can." Oscar suggests

Understanding that anyone would be in a whirlwind of emotion after hearing the state of the future. It one thing to thinking about the impossible, but another to hear about it along with proof. Since they have blown the mind of the girls with their knowledge, Oscar thought it was only fair to let them discuss and decide if they want to team up with them. Ruby had had no problem with Oscar suggest. Thinking this was a good way to earn some trust by showing sincerity. She adds,

"Good idea Oscar, we can leave you in the mindscape for about 20 minutes. Then bring you back into the real world to hear your final decision."

Oscar nodded at this and asked, "Would you like to do that? because I assume you'd want to discuss this in private and that the only privately we can give you two."

Raven thought about it, knowing that what Oscar said was true. But at the same time, she didn't know how this technique of their work. After a few moments, she decides to take the offer and replied, "Yes, that would be fine."

"Alright then will leave you to it" Oscar responded

Before they left the mindscape, Ruby mention, "However, you should kept this in mind Raven, Oscar and I didn't come to fool around. We are serious about this and whether you help us or not, we will be continuing on this path. If you didn't want to help us or form some sort of mutual alliances, then that fine."

"But what we've shown you is only a small drop of the knowledge that we have. It is neither a lies, trap or hoax."

Oscar finishing off Ruby warning, before the two begin vanishing from the link mindscape. With their bodies glowing white as Oscar disappearing in a whirlwind of smoke and green leaves. While next to him Ruby was disappearing in a whirl of red, silver and green rose petals. The two girls watch as the winds died down and the couple were gone from their spot in the mindscape. Vernal turn to Raven and asked,

"So what do we do now, Raven."

…

 _(Emperor Kitchen BBQ Restaurant – Second Floor: Reserved Room)_

Ruby and Oscar were sitting in the private room, waiting for 20 minutes to pass. The time which they had given Raven to discuss thing with Vernal. Having pulled out of the linked mindscape in order to them privates to do so. Oscar was reading the menus while Ruby was looking through the menu of the ordering tablet. Clicking on different food items on the menu to order for the table. Done with that she looks at the digital receipt on display. Reading the list of picked items to see if they needed to order more for the four of them. She ponders for a bit before asking,

"Mmm… What else should we get, Oscar"

But instead of getting an answer, she got a long silent from Oscar. Turning to the side she saw the Oscar was in one of his pondering mode. She gives him a light poke which got his attention to her and as he put down the menu, Ruby asked, "What wrong."

"Just thinking that this may have not being such a good idea after all."

Oscar answered her question after a few more seconds of contemplate at whether to talk to Ruby his thoughts or not. Since Raven and her partner were still within the mindscape, he thought that now was a good time to do so. Even though it's a bit late in saying now that they had shown part of the future events to Raven. But he was worried on how this would turn out, whether Raven take their offer or not. The woman hasn't got a good track record when it comes to anything that not related to her role as a bandit. Ruby understood what Oscar was concerned about, but the fact was they didn't have much of a choice. They were only children in this era, if they waited for day they become adult would be too late. They need allies that are older them to help them do thing that they couldn't themselves. Putting down the tablet Ruby answers,

"Oscar, we can't do this alone"

"I know but still…"

"We both agree Ozpin would be our last opinion, if Raven doesn't want to team up with us, then it'll be her loss. Also, we still have the other three maidens we can quest help from."

"And if she retaliates, what then?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to act. No matter the consequences, we have come this far. We can't hesitant, we must move forward for all those we left behind. For their future and the worlds, even… if this time around we can't be in it with them."

"Ruby"

Oscar reached his hand toward Ruby, wiping the tear that had fallen from her face as she said that last bit. What Ruby was talking about was one of the last resort they were planning in the case they were reveal too early. Where they remove themselves from everyone they know and dedicate their life to changing the future and stopping Salem. This was a very risk plan which would alter the river of time to a point where they cannot long predict the future with their knowledge. As such a very last resort, just like the time travel plan they would pull into action. Oscar pulling Ruby in closer to him, with his forehead against her. Ruby smile at Oscar gesture to comfort her.

* _Ding, ding, ding_ *

A ringing noise interrupt them and rang through, indicating that 30 minutes has already gone by. Breaking way Oscar stands up and goes to the two girls as Ruby was wiping her face clean. Placing his hands on each of the girl's shoulder and direct his aura through them. Their body are envelope in the glow of Oscar green aura before its disappears. He took a seat back at his spot, while Ruby was pouring fresh streaming tea for everyone. The two girls slowly started to wake up with Raven come to conscious first. The two sits there waiting until the girls are fully awake. The girl checks themselves to see of there anything wrong or missing. Taking a slip of her fresh made tea Ruby greet them,

"Raven, Vernal you're awake that good. We had just order some food already, is there anything else in particular that you want."

The two girls look at her strangely with a questioning expression. Along with an awkward silent as everyone stare at her. Which Ruby response, "What! We're at a high-class restaurant it would be weird to leave this place after staying long without ordering."

"By the way how are we going to pay for this" Oscar asks

With the thought of paying for the order come across his mind. As this place was a high class restaurant and as such expensive. That thought also across the two girls mind at his mentioning as they had no intending of paying for a meal. But Ruby was unfazed and prepared, answering, "With the prize money, I earn from the competition."

"I didn't know you had collected the prize money considering that you didn't have your identity on the entry."

Raven suddenly said which Ruby replies, "One of the condition for the entry was that participant needed to have a bank account where the prize could be wired to …"

Stopping her explanation when she realised that Raven knew what she was talking about. Oscar and Ruby look at Raven with some shock, thinking how did she know about Ruby competition. Before Oscar asks, "Raven have you been spying on Ruby along with Yang."

Raven was holding a neutral face but slipped some of the surprise she had to his comment. Not even Tai know how much she has been watching over them. Raven has been watching Ruby a bit since the time when she felt and increase within her aura. Although with this news on their time travel feat, the question she had on the change Summer daughter had. Was now answers with this knowledge. She tries diverging the attention by using the excuse,

"Not exactly. Since your living with her it's not hard see what you are doing as well."

Ruby wasn't convinced since she had been feeling something watch her for a while now. With Raven answer, she can guess that it was probably her watching. From a distant like she does with Yang. Adding, "That isn't full reason, isn't it?"

Oscar cut in saying, "Moving on, Ruby. If we use the prize money on this place then won't your Uncle know that we been here."

Before the conversion between them turn into something more edgy. He could already see the spark starting to fly in between the two. Ruby decide to back down from the conversion topic and rebut, "That why I'm using the left-over money that I already had withdrawn before. I've already told him that I use it up buying supplies so he won't know. Beside if we excessed the limit then we can use this."

Taking out a card for everyone to see which Oscar looks at confusedly. Looking at the card Raven read that her brother name was printed onto the card. Raising her eyebrow as she comments, "Isn't that my brother card."

"Maybe"

"Do you know how to use that." Vernal enquiries

While she was wondering how many tricks this girl has pulled on others. But at the same time was secretly impress that she manages to take Raven brother card. Ruby replying, "Yes I do Vernal. It just so happens that I know the banking details that go with this card and –"

Oscar cut in to her sentence mumbling, "Do I even want to know how you got that detail?"

"He told me –"

"Sure, he did"

He voiced cutting into her sentence again with the scepticism. While the girls were watching the banter with some amusement. Ruby continues on, "Hush you, it not my fault he was blindly drunk when I asked him. Anyway, as I was going to say since he forgets that he even has this card but continues to put money into it. I thought it would be nice for him to treat family every once in a while."

"And what happen if his suddenly remember." Oscar mention at that possible

However, having an answer to that question she replied, "That why I asked of his account detail and not just his pin number. So I can erase the record of purchase from the account."

"You can do that?" He questions

"Yes, I already test it out when I brought some stuff using dad money."

"I'm really starting to really like you, Ruby" Raven said with amusement

On the action that Ruby has done to Qrow and Tai which make Ruby answer but with a smile. But Oscar wasn't amused at all by the two girls outlawed behaviour. Looking away from them, he faces Vernal as those two were smiling at each other. Before Oscar rolls his eyes, indicating toward the Ruby and Raven. He mouths the sentence 'never trust her with your bank account' which Vernal chuckle at. Unknown to him Ruby had saw this and said,

"I saw that Oscar and I didn't need to know your banking detail. There are others and far more embarrassing ways which I can use to get back at you, if you piss me off."

Hearing this made Oscar become afraid as evidence on his face, which made Vernal chuckle some more at his misery. Turning to see Ruby irritated face, he smiles awkwardly and said, "Uhem, why didn't we eat before our stomach start growling from hungry. The process of the mindscape takes a lot of energy out of the body and I believe that we all need to come to a conclusion before night falls."

Ruby was about to question how they would eat, when the food hasn't come yet. When there was a knock on the door and two waiters come inside. Both were holding trays of foods which Ruby and Oscar order. While one of them had a bucket of hot coals for what one assumes is for the grill. The waiters place the foods on the table and prepared the grill before leaving the room. On que, when the door had closed behind the waiters, everyone stomach had growl in hungry. All the girl slightly blushed with embarrassment, although Raven was better at hiding this. However, Oscar started chuckling at the timing of sound and his prediction being correct. All the girls look at him, directing death stares to making he shut up. But it had only made him continue on laughing harder, until Ruby wacked him on the head with her fist. At this it was the girls turn to laugh at him and his pain as he mutters mutiny. With this more light hearted atmosphere they begin grilling up the meats and eating.

…

 _(Emperor Kitchen BBQ Restaurant – First Floor: Reception Desk)_

The two parties had finished their meal and after some more discussion over dessert. They decide to leave the place and after requesting for the receipt. They headed down stair to the first floor and to the desk together, to pay for the meal. Vernal and Oscar were the one to go up to the front desk to pay, while Raven and Ruby hanged back. Going up to the desk were the cashier/receptionist were Vernal handed the receipt to the staff member behind the counter. The person took the paper and looked between the receipt and their computer screen. Checking to see if the total of their meals added up together with their system. After a few minutes of checking total, he looked up and said,

"That come to a total $200 lien"

Oscar handed the money that Ruby give him to Vernal, who give it to the man. They had asked her to do this as because it would have been weird for a child to be paying for a meal. With the place being a high class and expensive restaurant. After receiving and counting the money, the man placed it into the till. Handing them a final receipt of their payed serves as he said,

"Thank you very much for coming, I'd hope you enjoy your time here."

Giving a small gesture of thanks for the services the four headed out of the restaurant. They walked side by side down the streets. In the order of Oscar on the left with Ruby, Raven and Vernal to his right. As they were walking Ruby comments, "You know I was surprised that you were willing to form this alliance with us after all."

"Well you did make some good point, but whether this partnership will last or not depends."

Raven answers give the credit where credit was due along with a small reminder. The points of their argument, knowledge they had and the some of the parts of their deal were well done. With some condition appealing to her and the information being solid. While her opinion on the wars being hopeless was still there. The threat the Salem pose was still very much real for her and the tribe. In term of working for the these two as oppose to Ozpin was a lot better as well. Since Salem doesn't know about them being her enemies yet and they were a third party. But how effective and beneficial it would be in the long run, that was something still open for debate. Oscar join into the conversion adding,

"Right, but I believe whatever happen we should make the most of it. Working together is a key to prepare for events that will soon play out. Don't you think so?"

Directing the question at Vernal, who answers back, "Just so long as you keep up your end of the deal"

"Isn't that the same for you guys as well." Ruby rebuts

She gives them a raise eye brow at Vernal contradicting statement. Since Raven has had a history of turn the other way and Vernal was a tribe member. Which aren't known for their good behaviour and moral standard. After walking some distance from the restaurant, Ruby stops in front of a dark alley way with the group stopping as well. Before a fight is started by that comment Oscar goes on to mentions, "We should get going now. They are waiting for us."

Nodding to Oscar the group head deep into a deserted alley way. Walking further in to avoid possible prying eyes. After stopping at a good distance into the alley way. Ruby said, "Ok then, I look forward to seeing how this turns out. Good luck"

"You as well, show us what you're capable of doing. Both of you." Raven response

Oscar step up to Vernal and pull out of a bag he had being carrying with him. A file with some paper document stuff inside. She takes the file from his hand as he explains, "Here some document of the stuff that we have discuss. It contains some information including our contact details. I expect you to take care of it."

"Of course, we disposed of it as soon as we have memorised it context and here ours contact details." Vernal replies

Handing Oscar, a folding paper which the contracting list that Raven had approved to give them. Taking the folded paper from her hand he said, "Thank you."

Done with the exchange of detail Raven took out her wakizashi from the bag and pushing a button. Extended it red blade and activating her semblance created a portal. Raven's semblance allows her to create portals to instantly teleport anyone to people she has bonded with. In this case she had, on Ruby requested, created one which links to her brother and Ruby uncle, Qrow Branwen. With a downward slash her sword, the portal instance appeared in that spot. Taking on the appearance of an ovular shape consisting of swirling black and red energy. Oscar and Ruby said their goodbye to the two girls and parted ways. Heading through the portal to the other side, they appear in another ally way. This time next to the bar which was in a small village. Nearest to where Oscar farm was and were Qrow was currently having a drink inside. As soon as the two walked through, the portal behind them closed. Seeing that this alley way was also deserted, Ruby turn to face Oscar and taking off her mask from the eyes. She said,

"Well, today meeting didn't turn out too bad. What do you think, Oscar?"

"It could have been worse, but I think we should still be cautious. There's not tell how this will turn out."

Oscar answered back as he takes his scarf and mask off. Ruby hand her mask to him, which he wraps his scarf in along with his own mask. Placing the bundle into the bag which he had being carrying with him. Ruby shook her head at Oscar comment, it was so pessimistic and serious. But at the same time a point to be take and while today meeting had gone a lot better than on would expected when dealing with Raven. Working with a person who has a history like her is risky in so many ways. Oscar had the right to be worried and concern about her following their agreements and orders. The two had to be more careful with their future actions and endeavours. Now that they had imparted part of their secrets and plans to another. While she understands this, being the more optimistic one of the two. She still sighs at his comment, but didn't add anything further. Instead she replied,

"Let's go, Uncle Qrow is waiting"

Walking up to Oscar, Ruby places her hand onto his chest. Focusing her energy Ruby pushes her aura through the fabric of their clothing. The parts of their clothing that was woven with dust, light up in respond to the aura running through. The growing vine and blooming rose on Ruby dress respond. While part of Oscar clothing glow in a floral design, which unlike Ruby printed roses wasn't visible to the naked eye. Several red magic-like circles surround the two as their body had glow in correspondents to the circles colour. The aura form circle expands and contracted while running up and down around their bodies. Until both of its glows fade and when it was finish, their clothing was change. Become less formal and more causal, taking on a similar appearance to what they wore yesterday. With a few obvious differences, it was a fusion of the two outfits. Ruby outfit now consists of a black short dress with two layers at the skirt part. The top part of the dress, yoke and sleeves, is covered with a red sheer. The red ribbon tie into a bow at the back around the waist. The top first layer of the skirt was black sheer overlay, cut in asymmetrical high-low style. Stopping at below the knees, while the bottom layer stops midthigh.

Black opaque thigh-high stockings covering the legs while black kitten heel are worn on the feet which has a red undersoles. Green and red vines with blooming roses were print on the side of the dress sleeves as well as the legs tight. While Oscar's outfit now consisting of a grey vest was buttoned up over the dark green shirt. The shirt had a few of its top buttons underdone, showing the bandages wrapped his neck. With its sleeves rolled up to the elbow and the shirt was tuck into the pant. On the bottom was a pair of black trouser with a grey sash wrapped over a belt and tie to the hip. On the feet were a pair of black loafer. Black short gloves covering the hands with grey straps on top of the gloves. Wrapping around the wrist and overlapping across the back of the hand to form an X shape. With the changing of their clothing, they walked out of the ally way. Into the bar establishment next to the ally way, to join Ruby uncle Qrow for dinner. Ending their day as tomorrow and on, they continue on with their plan to form changes in the river of destiny. Hoping to create droplets which will ripples the change within the odd of fate into their favour. One step, one move at a time along with their newly form allies.

* * *

Published 07/06/2018 | Update 02/07/2018


	4. P:4 – Meeting with the Maidens

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ ** _Outside Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Prologue 4 – Meeting with the Maidens**

 _(Continent of Anima – Location: Unknown Forest, Small Log Cabin)_

Within an isolated area of a dense forest and near a mountain range on the continent of Anima. Lay a small wooded log cabin which wasn't close, but wasn't too from the nearest village. The outside of the cabin looked old and abandoned with wild plant and flowers growing around. An old dirt path with some large stepping stone embedded into the ground, leading to the front entrance of the house. On the inside however it was clean and furbished with outdated and old, but well used furnisher all in good condition. The house was two stories with bottom floor, on the inside, containing a living area with a fireplace. A master bed room with connecting bathroom and combine dining and kitchen area that had a door leading out to the backyard. While the top floor had one bedroom en-suite with another separate bed and bathroom.

With a study/drawing room which had a door that lead out to the only balcony in house, facing the backyard. On the balcony was a round table which had a coffee set placed on top with two cups filled with streaming coffee. Sitting on the chair at the opposite end which were facing the forest backyard. Were two young people enjoying the peaceful air of the forest and drinking the coffee. On the left side was Oscar Pine and he was dressed in a beige shirt with long sleeve and an olive green opened buttoned vest over the top. The shirt was tuck into the pants and tied around neck in a French style knot was a short, burnt orange scarf. His hands are covered by orange gloves with green straps on top. It was wrapped around the wrist and overlapping across the back of the hand to form an X shape. On the bottom was a pair of black trouser with a belt and black boots.

He was reading an ancient fairy tale from an old and worn leather book. While on the right side sat Ruby Rose, wearing a green apron style summer dress, which ended just above the knees. With the strap, collar and hem of the dress are coloured white. On the body is some white growing roses with loose petal design imprint around the dress. Green ballet flat was worn on the feet with white sole and tie on the ankle with green vine that was ornamented with small white blooming roses and leaves. She was accessorised with two multilayer bracelets on the wrists and flower headband. They had the same design of green vines and ornamented with small white blooming roses and leaves. She too was reading, but through her scroll for online article. As the two were enjoying the calming atmosphere Oscar spoke,

"Ruby"

"Mmmmm" She hum in return.

"Did you design your current outfit that way on purpose" He asked

Putting down his book and turn to face her. Looking down at her the outfit she was wearing in confusion. She faces him asking back, "Nooo… why, does it look bad?"

At this question Oscar did a spit intaking of his coffee, coughing out as some of the liquid that he had chock upon. Putting down his cup and taking out handkerchief, he wipes the excess spilled liquid from his mouth. While Ruby was giggles at Oscar reaction before bookmarking the article she was on. Putting away her scroll and taking another sip of her drink as she waits for Oscar answer. Finished he placed the handkerchief back in his pocket, he answers but not before coughing some more.

* _Cough cough_ *

"No, no, that not what I meant … Ahm, it looks good on you and appropriate even! I mean – I was just think that it matches you perfectly."

"Haaa? What do you mean by that?" She questions not understanding any of the gibberish nonsense he was spouting out.

"Well Ruby… That outfit make you look like the girl, Spring from the story of the Four Season. You know the one that become the first Spring Maiden" Oscar comments

Following along with what he said, she responded, "Oh really… I suppose it does, I never really thought about it when I was designing the outfit, but... Well if that the case then does that make you the old wizard from the story then."

"Who knows, maybe?" he replies

She then noted, "You know now that you brought up the subject I've notice that you're wearing a lot of greens and semi-formal clothes whenever you go to place outside of your home area. What up with that?"

"Oh, well that… Ummm. That would be leftover habit developed from having Ozpin within me"

"Oscar, you can't away pin the blame Ozpin" Ruby rebutted

But Oscar defends, "Yes I can and I will. You can't stop me Ruby! I'll have you remember that I was a farm boy before this whole thing when down. Drinking coffee, dressing in formal clothes and speaking formally and semi-cryptically at young age. Does that sound like something a regular farm boy does?"

While Ruby answered, "Uhhh, no."

"Exactly! there go, I can place blame him." Oscar state with conviction

But remembering something about Ozpin, Ruby then comments, "But wasn't the reason why he reincarnated into you because you guys had some kind of likeminded soul."

"Yes or so he said." He'd mutter as he took another slip of his coffee

Knowing Oscar was still a bit bitter toward Ozpin she said, "Cheer up Oscar I like the way you dress and the quirk you have. Its makes you more interesting, cute even."

"Thanks" Oscar mumbles

As a blush was visible on his face at the mentioning of him being cute. Though if anyone else was with them he would refute that comment. After all men can't be called cute by a girl, other men would see that as weakness. Teased mercilessly for allowing a girl to call him cute, when they should be manly or whatever that means. The two had a silent moment between them, but…

"So, are you two love bird done flirting now?"

A woman voice suddenly cut in between their conversion. Stopping the atmosphere from becoming anything else. Startled in surprised from hearing a voice not of their own the two both yelled, "Ahhhhhh!... We are NOT love birds!"

Turning their head to the balcony door they see that it was Raven, who was leaning against the left side of the double glass open doors. Dress in her usual combat gear, but with the exception of her face covering Grimm mask. Her arms cross to her chest as smirk of amusement was displayed on her face. It was the kind that one would see on a tricker and was an indicator to them of the likely hood that Raven had been there watching for a bit. They immediately straighten out their appearance and position in the attempt to save face. With Oscar being the first to breaking the silent by addressing,

"Mrs Brenwen, I would appreciate if you next time announce you present and not make that kind of accusation. Ruby and I are not together like that."

Ruby adds, "Yeah, what he said Auntie Raven"

"First of all, it your own fault for not noticing my present sooner and second don't call me Mrs Brenwen I'm not that old, its Raven." She belittled back

Ruby pointing out, "That is true on both account, but you really should have announced your presents first"

"Now what would be the fun in doing so, beside I would've have like for you not to call me Aunt, Ruby. But considering your Summer child, not to mention my brother has being influencing you. I doubt that would stop you anytime soon."

"Nope"

Ruby proudly stated to Raven with her hand raise to form a peace sign with no shame and remorse seen on her smiling face. This act reminded Raven of Summer with a strange combination of her brother mischievousness. She turns head to Oscar, in a silent indication of what she should do. Oscar just shrugged his shoulder, telling her to resign to Ruby quirky habit. Raven rolled her eyes in an annoyance but with an understanding resignation. Ruby face turned more serious and her postures went straighter as her teasing atmosphere becoming more businesslike. Ruby asked,

"So how did the mission go?"

"It when fine, I manage to locate them all" She report back

"Good, I guess the next ste–"

"They're down stair and asleep in the living room" Raven continue on, interjecting Ruby sentence midway through

"WHAT!"

Ruby shouted, standing up so quickly that she knocked the chair she was sitting on to the ground. Raven looked way from the two as they stare back at her. Knowing that Raven has used questionable method before to get jobs done. She sprinted pass Raven, leaving a trail of rose petals, and out of the study toward the first floor. To check on the conditions and wellbeing of the maidens. While Oscar on the other hand had stay in his seat maintaining an expression of disbelieve at what Raven said. He was half expecting, however unlike it is, for Raven to say she was joking. But sadly, that didn't happen as when Ruby had left the room, she simply strolled to were Ruby was siting before. Picking up the fallen chair she sat in her place, making herself comfortable. Taken the half-filled coffee cup the Ruby was drinking from and took a sip of it herself. Griming at the sweetness of the coffee, before she pours some more to into and filling it a bit from the top. In order to try balancing out the stronger sweet taste from the amount of sugar and cream put into the coffee. Oscar continued looking at Raven as she was doing so, before he sighed. Covering his eyes as he shook his head in dissent and speaking up,

"Raven… I believe that you are in some ways a rational woman."

Amused Raven continued smirk while saying, "Why thank you."

"So could you tell me why you did that?" Oscar ask having calm his emotion.

*Slurpppp*

"I had no choice my brother had already warn them about me and if I recall you made it explicatively clear that you need the maiden's cooperation"

Explain with a sigh indicating to Oscar that what she did was exactly what she wanted to do. No matter how good their information was or pervasive they were at convincing her that this alliance was to both their benefit. She had this mean streak to tease and cause them headache for the trouble they have dealt to her. But seeing the worn-out expression pass through Raven face as she said that Oscar understood that she was probably exhausted. With having all this knowledge of the future on top of being thrusted back into the field of the war. But this was the maiden, a major piece within the war, they were dealing with. Both of them had a lot at stake here and neither one can afford a major mistake this early in the game. He clarified,

"I see, yes we did want their help. But I'm not sure kidnaping them was the best idea. After all, neither of us can afford to have this partnership exposed to either side yet."

"I know, but I made sure to cover my track very well." She acknowledges

"Very well, I'll trust that you did. Just remember that you'll be in just as enough trouble as us if you're discover anyway. But you know Ruby isn't going to like this." Oscar return his understanding

And with this mutual understanding Oscar and Raven continued sitting there on the balcony, enjoying the comforting atmosphere. Drinking the rest of the coffee as Raven recounted what had happen at her encounter with the maidens. Oscar listening to the story without saying anything to her and when she had finish. Raven took a break as Oscar through on the detail of the of Raven encounter, when their throughs was interrupted with a loud.

"RAVEN!"

Being yelled out by Ruby as her outburst was heard by people sitting comfortably in the balcony above. Taking one last sip of coffee before placing their cups back on the table. With Oscar giving Raven a quick I-told-you-so look, which her simple answer back with a smile. Oscar rolled his eyes at her answer, before both of them stood up. Walking out of the balcony and room, down stair to where Ruby was impatiently waiting with angrier in the living room.

…

 _(Before, Log Cabin: First Floor – Living Room)_

Rushing down to the stair Ruby spots one of Raven fellow tribe member, Vernal. Who was in the midst of placing one of the three unconscious maidens on the couches. Having heard the stomping of foot step she look up to see Ruby. Who walk straight up to one of the maidens nearest to her and check for their pulse. Feeling thrum of their heart beat evenly in rhythm and their appearance not too badly ruff up. She sighs with the satisfaction that their lives were not in any immediate danger. Turning to Vernal who had moving to stand next to her. She greets,

"Hi Vernal, how is your arm doing?"

"Hello Ruby, it's doing better now and the power seem to be working out great." She replied

Showing to Ruby her left arm which had now bore a tattoo of a large bird rising from flowers on it in black colouring. But look closer one would see the tattoo shimmer in specks of multicolour when caught in the light. Reaching out to it Ruby sent a bit of her aura into it which make it glow slightly. Vernal stood there doing nothing as she allowed Ruby was giving check over the tattoo function. Thinking back to when Raven had told her of the problem they had when Vernal did to tattooing. She frowns before confessing,

"Good, I'm sorry about the arm though. I knew that injecting dust into one body was a pain process, but I didn't think that it was that bad. Are you sure you can continue on maintain it?"

"I'm sure there are no worry, I was the one who agree to this. Beside I can handle pain, not to mention it's design is beautiful." Vernal answers back in confirmation

Ruby smile thinking back to the first she had met the girl in the other timeline. One of the distinct feature of the woman that stood out in the previous timeline was the tattoo she had impart on her arm. Ruby was actually surprised to see that she didn't have it when they met for the first time again, in this timeline era. She had always wondered why that was the case, but never bother to ask. Seeing as it wasn't important and this Vernal wouldn't be able to answer her question. Dropping her hand from the arm, Ruby response,

"I'm glad you like it… Are they ok?"

She directed to the maidens sleeping on the couches with the worry for their condition. Vernal look at the maidens that Raven knocked out and winces a little. Knowing about Ruby care nature and the clashes Raven has had with her in the past meeting. Vernal place a gentle hand on her shoulder affirming,

"Mmm, oh they fine. Raven injected them the simple drug which render them conscious for about an hour or so."

"I see…" Ruby whisper with a concerning voice

"I promise it doesn't have any bad side effect." She added to ease the concern

"Thank Vernal, could you help me place them together and siting upward on the one couch"

Ruby smiles as Vernal response, "Sure"

Vernal replied and began moving the maidens on to one couches like Ruby asked. With Ruby helping out as well. After they were done placing them on the one couch, a comfortable in position. Ruby faces Vernal and said, "Now then why don't you grab some food for you and Raven in the kitchen. You guys must be tired, trying to track them down and this may take a while."

Smiling to her as Vernal nods in turn and head to the kitchen area. When Vernal was out of sight Ruby drop her smiling face, and replaced it with a scowl. With the angry for what Raven has done being recalled when she looks at the sleeping maidens. Seriously Ruby knew that the woman was unpredictable in behaviour. With the additional action of utilising questionable method to performing the task that are assign to her. But this was getting ridiculousness, at this rate they were going to be exposed to the other players in the wars. Both of them agree to this alliance knowing that they were to not reveal each other connection to anyone. Looking at the stair which lead to the second floor. Where she had left Raven with Oscar as she rushed to check on the maidens. With arms cross in angrier Ruby open her mouth and take a deep breathe. Calling out,

"RAVEN!"

Waiting at the living for the women and Oscar to come down. Footsteps are heard from above as Raven and Oscar come down to living room. Ruby was standing in irritation as Raven and Oscar walk toward her. Oscar shake his head as the two girls enter other one of their death stare, which was becoming a more frequent occurrence with their meet up. Ruby was stare disapprovingly at her, while Raven just gave a look back up by confident right back at her. She smugly answers,

"Yes Ruby?"

"Do you mind explaining to me – You know what never mind I'll hear it later, Oscar!" She said

Changing her mind on trying to get Raven to explain what happen. Since it was already done and they were running out of time. She decides that arguing with Raven can come later, after she and Oscar was done. With Ruby soon leaving the continent of Anima where the kingdom of Mistral lies and Oscar and Raven were currently living. For her home, back to an island called Patch which sit nearest to the west of the largest continent within Remnant, Sanus. Where both the kingdom of Vale territory and it major city lies. The exchanging of information and communication will only get harder for the three of them. Since they all live in areas which have a considerable large distance of land and water between each location. While scroll is useful in those cases, they are risks when using the device as it can be bugged or hacked. As such it was essential that they use this time carefully to set the more difficult preparation for the countermeasure against Salem while they could do it together. Oscar understanding were Ruby was heading asked,

"Right, do you want me to do all of the explaining?"

"No, I will do it. Just show them a bit of the future and introduce yourself first. I need you to be in the real world to keep on eyes on the time passing by, as well as our body. I don't want this to take to all day in case those two had people monitoring them." She replied

She turns to Raven before continuing, "Ok, you guys can eat if you want there's some food in the fridge or use the bathrooms upstairs if you need to wash up, we shouldn't be too long."

Finish with what she was saying, Ruby and Oscar sat on the couch on opposite ends. Next to maiden near at those two ends and grasp their hand with their own. As Raven stood there watch the two closed their eyes with Oscar green aura envelope him. Spreading to each of the persons sitting on the couch through their linked hands. When the aura had full reached Ruby, at the other end, it flashed before disappearing. Raven give a small touch to Oscar, confirming that his was indeed in deep trance that they had once put Raven and Vernal in. Vernal come into the living room from the kitchen/dining room, holding a tray of food and set of tea. She stops beside Raven to see the two in deep trance on the couch with the three remaining maidens. Raven silently indicated to leave them alone and headed back up stair to the study/drawing room to eat, with Vernal following in tow. Both somewhat hoping that the two were successful at convincing the remaining of the four maidens to cooperate. For time was running out and the dreaded future from which they had seen through the eyes of the two that come for its time, is soon approaching.

…

 _(Inside the mindscape of Maidens linked minds)_

Inside the mindscape which Oscar had linked the three maidens' minds to. The girls had woken up together in a blank white landscape and was confused on what was happening. They wonder where they were as their mind struggle to recall what happen to make them fall unconscious in the first place. As they were discussing their situation the landscape suddenly changes from it blank white form to the scene of cold and desolated place. Before more scene of horror flowed by and their feeling of uncertainly grow more into sickness. Broken scenes filled with battle, destruction, death, ruin and Grimm past by in succession. As if one was watching random bit and pieces of scene from different movie. But theme of these scene was all the same and when these mind-tormenting scenes had stop. The landscape return back to a plain, white blank state again. The girls were covering their month in nauseous as they were trying to comprehend what exactly it was they were seeing. At this moment a voice calls out,

"Shocking isn't it, the future to come."

Alerted by the sudden voice one the maidens, Summer, had call back, "Who there?"

A person sudden appeared behind them at their calling and the girls turned to see that it was a young man. Standing there dressed formally with a cane in hand and was seemingly appeared in his mid-twenty to early thirty. He projected air of familiarly which tugged strangely at both their mind and the ancient powers they were hosting within them. He's outfit consist of a long overcoat that was dark green in colour with a green buttoned vest underneath. The coat reaches down to the knees and had an additional hood hanging at the back. Underneath the vest was a shirt in a beige colour and tuck in the pants. There was an orange cowl wrap around his neck and on the hands, were gloves in the same colour. It had green straps around the wrist and overlapping across the back of the hand to form an X shape. On the bottom was a dark-green pants along with black trouser shoes. He overall appearances was that of a young and handsome gentleman that was a tall and slim. But had a built stature along with his tanned skin. On his faces were freckles on his cheeks with his hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones. His eyes were the most interesting of his feature, but they weren't sure if it the wisdom shine through was the one making it so. Or because of the multiple colour which can be found within the eyes colour. There was hazel along with the main iris being forest green and accented by burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. He smiled saying,

"It is so good to see you ladies"

"Do we know you?" The Winter maiden calmly enquired

"Yes, but not exactly in this form." He answered

"And what that supposed to mean" Summer push impatiently for more information on the mysterious man who just continued,

"Just what it said… After all it was us who gave your first incarnation the fabled power of which you girls now possess."

The girls stood there confused by what he says as the person who made the maidens power was the wizard. Who was still living in Ozpin the current host and headmaster of Beacon Academy. They were thinking about how crazy the boy must be to claim that, but the familiar tug coming from their power only grow stronger. As if confirm what his was saying was true, he continued to stand there as he could see the confusion written in the faces. They girls look at each other to see whether it was only one of them that was feeling this. But indication they could see was showing the is wasn't so. They look at him more closely and started to realise that his postures too were starting to feel familiar and their mind was now feeling the tug of remembrances. The Winter maidens had look down to the cane and recognised that it was the exact some that Ozpin alway carry with him. Remembering what his said before she compares his demeaner to that of Ozpin as similarity started form between them. She images Ozpin current form next to the young man, which slowly over lay the young mans. The calm and ancient wisdom, his postures and even his clothing was closely matching to Ozpin. Connecting the dots, she notices him smiling in conformation as she utters,

"No, you can't b–"

"That not impossible Ozpin is live!" The Summer maiden cut in having come to the same conclusion.

"Yes his is, for now…" He agrees

With an ominous and chilling tone added to his voice. But before the maiden could say anything more, another more softer voice is heard. Cutting into the conversation they were having with the man and continuing on,

"But in a few years, he won't be for the Witch make her first major move since the last major battle the two have had in this war… What you have just seen is merely a small prelude of the coming event lying in the future ahead."

A figure appears from the white landscape distant they're in as she walks up to the young man, stopping next to his left side. This time it was a young woman, who appeared to of similar age to the young man. She was slightly short than the man with same build that was more feminine. With rare silver eyes and black, choppy hair that gradates to a dark red at the tips, it length was just pasted the shoulder. She was wearing a green apron style summer dress ended just above the knees. The strap, collar and hem of the dress are coloured white. On the body of the dress there's some white growing roses with loose petal design imprint around the dress. Over the shoulder was a red hooded cloak wrapped around the neck in a scarf-like fashion. A singular silver clip is on the right shoulder and shaped as a scattering rose. The feet had no shoes instead there were green vine wrapped around the ankle. There were small white blooming roses and leaves ornamented on the vine. Along with two multilayer bracelets on the wrists and flower crown resting on the head.

The accessorise were made in the same design of green vines and ornamented with small white blooming roses and leaves. The girls take in the sudden appearance of another person in this white plain. The maidens noted that the woman had, like the man did, a strangely feeling tugging at their power. With the way, she was dressed and the power clinging to the atmosphere around her, that had also reminded them of someone. She had resembled Spring, one of the four sisters from the story of seasons. Which the maiden's legend come from as she was one of the first maidens with the title befitting to her name, Spring Maiden. But that should not have been the case for they knew that the currently Spring Maiden was missing. Having abandon her duty due to the pressers of responsibilities and did not remotely look like her at all. What was even more strange to the girls was that she felt more like, even more worthy of then the current one they know of, a Spring Maiden host. This increase their cautiousness, more against her than the man, as they took in the new persons. The Winter maidens once again calmly asked,

"And you are?"

She smiles replying, "I'm like you… Someone who is living and breathing legend, except a part of my power come from a different legend. One that is much lesser known than the story of the Four Season from which the Maiden come into existent."

"The silver eyes warrior" The Fall maiden had said

Speaking for the first time as the Fall maiden was reminded of the whispering legend. The physical trait of the girl rare and unique eye colour they were seeing. From which they haven't come across in a person before. The woman was visible shock by the sudden statement, not expecting anyone to know that particular legend. But school her face back into a neutral expression as the girl commented back,

"That right I'm surprised that you know of it. Its story isn't common – In fact I doubt the tale of the story even exist in history anymore."

Remembering that they had yet to introduce themselves the man pronounced, "Ah, forgive us for not introduction ourselves. I'm Oscar Pine, the next reincarnation to the Wizard soul and Ozpin future successor. This here is my associate Ruby Rose, the last Silver Eyes warrior and current holder of the Spring Maiden power."

"And we have come bring ill tiding from the future." The woman, Ruby, revealed

The maidens all have the same look of disbelieve as the Summer maiden was the one to exclaim, "Imposs–"

"–possible, come now girls, you're maiden – living legend that can perform feat of magic and who's power are keys the vault of relics left behind by the gods. I'm sure you had also seen the stuff which, the Witch, Salem have been able to perform and I'm not sure if Ozpin, the Wizard has told you, but like your power he too shall reincarnate his soul upon death. Yet you don't believe in the concept of time travel" Oscar stated in return

The Fall maiden countered, "Even with all that we have seen, believe that one can time travel more stretch if anything. If it was plausible, it wouldn't have been easily done."

"What make you think it was? Because I can assure that it was no easily in feat… There was no evidence or guaranty in the theories that even work. If Oscar and I were to try this again I'm sure we wouldn't end up with result. Possible even killing ourselves instead." Ruby shot back

Livid over the accusation formed from their feeling and thoughts of disbelieve, which while were expect was starting to get on her nerves. The burden and toll of going through and share these traumatising memories. As well as explaining the dire situation to other was starting to form heavily on her mind. It hard enough to try change the course of history when there's only two of you and you're stuck in a child body. Oscar had place his hand her shoulder in the convey need to restrain herself. Ruby wasn't the only one, sick of the circumstance that was brought along with the situation. But considering they need the maiden's cooperation, they need to remain calm and level headed about this. Meaning they need to show the sincerely of their action and that they are no harm to them. Especially since they are risking a lot here by contacting them. As the two are attempting to secure a better future of the world, going up against Salem and in a way Ozpin as well. Oscar adds,

"What she is trying to say is that when we did this, we had no way of knowing if it would work. Essentially was the last of the last solution to do if the world was ending and the success of it was more of miracle than anything else."

"Look what you saw before was piece of our memory. Do you honestly think that we can imagen a scene like the end of the world with such detail?" She continues on

Trying to alleviate their doubts, as she had calm down of her sudden outburst. Pushing further with evidence Oscar point out, "If you're worried that we are with Salem than I can assure you we're not. What Salem want is the relics and if we were her emissaries we wouldn't be talking to you. But threating you instead, even attacking you for your powers."

"Please! Before you say do or anything more… Please, listen to what we have to say. Is already hard enough as it is to share… and relive our – devastating memory of the future. More so to try changing it course for the better. If not for Remnant sake, then at lease for your own…"

Ruby pleaded with the maidens Summer, Winter and Fall, complete unaware that in her emotional state she had shed a tear. With Oscar gripping tighter on her shoulder in comfort as he too become emotional. With their feeling of despair in sync their mental manifested form unknowingly become unstable. The maidens watch as the two people form shifted slowly from the current projected adult form to a child form. Unknown to them that it was their current age, before going back to their adult form. But what shock them wasn't the momentary shifting of form, it was the fact that they still, figuratively speaking, looked and felt the same even in their young form. The air around them was still filled with great but gentle feeling, yet their eyes had power and wisdom and their posture was that of warrior and survivor.

It was something that should have never been possible to see in a child or even that of a young adult. But if the maidens had to of pick the one thing they found most disturbing, it was show of experience that continually radiating of them. The scar from fight the darkness, the feeling of hardship and lost, the instinct of danger and survival which them could tell was there but could not see. But of what… what was it that they have been through to true them into this, how could this happen to them. In the current world which is more or less in peaceful time, having this much was almost impossible to obtain for any adult and so for children. Only the extremely rare and insane ones as well as those who know about the hidden secret of world which their enemy, Ozpin group and they live in would even come close project such a form.

But these two had it and it had hit them, the answer to their question of why had already been giving by the two. Remembering the vision, they were shown before they introduce themselves had made sense. If these people were really who they said they were, then the future was in trouble. Whatever the girls can fully believe them is still in question, but they should at least listen the them. For all they have shown so far from the vision, their words and body language was too real to be faked. Each come to an agreement the girls look at each other to confirm their thoughts and turn to face the two with seriousness. Seeing this they were willing to listen Oscar give a nod to Ruby before disappearing from the mindscape in a whirlwind of smoke and green leaves. To watch over their body in the real world, while Ruby took a deep breathe to calm herself before starting,

"Ok let begin…"

…

 _(An hour passed – Within the linked mindscape)_

The four girls stood there in the white mindscape so Ruby wait, having finish explaining thing to them. The maidens are in deep shock and emotional destress from what they learn for the past hour, although they didn't know how much time had passed. Ruby continued stand there as the girls process the knowledge, she wonders how long they have been asleep in the mindscape. When a pulse of Oscar aura was felt going through her, indicating that an hour has passed. Seeing as the girls were not looking so good with the information they have been told. She makes the decision to ends this dream trance and that it was time to return to the real world. Although she had yet to give them the detail on what they wanted from the maidens, she decides that they can discuss that when they're in reality. Grabbing the girl's attention with a clap she announced,

"Well why don't we take a break it, I'm sure this is a lot to take and it has been over an hour. I'm thinking that Oscar should be finish preparing some food for us, you can decide what you want to do while you're eating."

Snapping her finger and before the girls could protest or ask another question. The white floors of the mindscape which the maidens were standing on shattered, giving way. Their eyes widened before they drop downward into the dark abyss below. Together they let out ear blowing screams as they were falling into the deep darkness of their subconscious mind. Ruby look down on them as they fall from above from her spot. However, in an instant they look up to her, she had vanished from the mindscape in whirl of red, silver and green rose petals. Returning to the conscious of her body in the real world before the maidens will.

…

 _(Log Cabin: First Floor – Living Room)_

The maidens all slowly woke up at around the same time and looking at their surroundings found themselves in the living room of a log cabin. They check their appearance to see if there were any changes, while stretching their muscles. Still feeling tired they were full woken up by the smell of food cooking. As they heard noises coming from the wall behind them, the smell invoking a new feeling of hungry. All three of them had their stomach let out a sound.

* _Growl_ *

The maidens become embarrassed at this, giving each other a nod they got up and headed for the source of the smell. They reached the nearby doorway and took a peak into the other room, seeing that there was a table that seated for six people. On the table was places set out with cutlery and plates set in five places. Nearest to the right end and sitting in the middle was a basket of bread, which was freshly made. As there was a warm raising of stream coming off the bread. They looked further to see the kitchen ahead, which was occupied by two children who had their back turn. The two looking strangely familiar but before they could think on it further the girl hugging the boys spoke,

"Mmm, smell good Oscar. What did you make?"

"Pumpkin soup with freshly made bread and strawberry short cake for dessert." He answered

Hearing the voice of the children and the name that was uttered, the maidens had realised that they were the people from the mindscape dream. Confirming that they all shared the dream that wasn't their imagination at all. Further noting that the younger form that the two had subconsciously shift into when they were upset, was in fact closely to their current age. They had the feeling of pity for the two forming within the hearts as continued watching them interact. They can understand why they were upset before. Adults from a terrible future having to come back to past with the knowledge. While being burden by the child bodies of their past selves. They probably gave up any chance of continuing on with their childhood in order to prepare for the future. Having taken on the task of saving the future of the world all on their own. The girls, which they guess was the woman Ruby from the dream, saw she had stolen a taste of whatever was in the pot. Commenting,

"Taste great, let me guess fresh, quality ingredient."

"Yep" He said

Turning to the bench table behind him to get the bowls, when the two children had seen the maidens peeking their head through the doorway. The girls jump when the two saw them peeking and walk slowly into the room with embarrassment. He smiles at them as he continued pouring out the food he had made. Ruby had walked up to them and grabbing the closes maiden, Fall, drag her to the table as the other followed behind. Putting on a cheerful and soothing atmosphere to make them feel more comfortable from the distressing one they had in the mindscape. Saying,

"Hey, guys! Hope you're hungry Oscar home cooking is the best."

"Ruby my cooking is it average, beside these recipes aren't that hard to make. I hope you girls don't mind having soup, I didn't know if any of you had allergic or if you were vegetarian so this was all I made." Oscar interjects

As he placed five bowls of an orange coloured soup on the places already set out on top of the table. He took the seat on the right side near the left end and Ruby took the seat to his left near the right end. The maidens unsure of what to do took the seats on the left side with the Winter maiden taking the end seat near Oscar. They noticed that the two were trying to put a more comfortable atmosphere with their smile and care free action. And attempt to do the same with the Summer maidens answering,

"Ah no, it fine thanks you."

Ruby declared, "Come now let's eat."

And started eating the food laid out on the table, Oscar was taking some bread when he noted that the maidens were not touching they food. Cutting some slices of the bread and placing it in the middle for the girls to take. He questions, "Is there something wrong, girls."

Arouse from their thoughts, they looked to see the Oscar was looking at them with worry. With hungry getting to them and other growling sound being produced by their stomach. They slowly with the added embarrassment, start taking a bite of the food to quell the noise as Oscar was suppressing the giggles coming for his mouth. They noted the food tasted good, but the newly learn knowledge of the future had stopped them from complete enjoying the food. With the Fall maiden saying,

"Ahhh, no it's –"

"Hard to grasp." Ruby finishes

Having turn her attention from the food to the girls, it was clearly that the girls were affected by the new knowledge. The shock was mostly likely still in their system and continuing to take bite of her food. She with understanding voiced, "It's ok, being maiden mean that you see and hear a lot of weird stuff. But come on girls we're still humans not same almighty being."

Oscar adding, "Beside unlike the Grimm queen and the cursed wizard, humans weren't meant to understand that level reality. Compare to us, those two are more like demi-gods than anything else."

They continued eating, but the maidens were still unsure of the whole thing. Eventually Fall maiden had asked, "How do you handle all of this?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby answered back in question

The both of them having stopping eating, giving their full attention to listen to the girls. They felt the uneasiness that the maidens were displaying. The Fall maiden continues, "I'm… scared."

Her voice starts to crack as she further professing, "Learning everything just now has made me more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I ever thought was possible."

"I always knew that I wanted to be more, to do more and when we receive the maiden power we thought we were prepare of the sacrifices that come with them… but this? Who would ask for this?" The Winter maiden expressed her thoughts

Having come to a similar situation before Ruby replies, "Well my team and allies we all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But, you're right… None of us asked for this either. We just kept press on and –"

"How can you be so confident?!"

The Summer maiden shout at them, unable to understand how those two could continue being so calm. Shocking everyone, Winter place her hand on Summer maiden shoulder to calm her, but she shrugs it off. Turning her attention to Ruby for an answer as truth be told, was something that all of them was wondering. Although they had seen them being upset before in the mindscape, it was only when the maidens had denied the claims. The fact was that they were, for the most part, calm. Even when they were showing them the views of those terrifying memories. They acted so indifferent, it was like none of it had fazed them as they were calmly explaining the situation. The Summer maiden goes on further,

"People have tried to kill you! The world fell apart and kingdoms were at war all over again! After all of this… How are you okay with any of this?!"

But the two were unfazed by this outburst with Oscar having understand were this was coming. As he had once done the same thing to Ruby, he indicated to Ruby that he was leaving this up to her. Knowing full well that she would be able to handle it like she had done that time. Ruby took a breath, thinking of some way to answer that when truth was they themselves were barely hanging in there. She decides that telling a bit about her team's past would be a good way to start. Look at them, giving the maidens a clear and unwavering smile, which made them finch a little. As she states,

"You know before this all began each one of my team, your successors, had already experience some form of grief at a young age."

This state surprised the girls as Ruby decide to tell the stories first before completely answering their question. Pulling out three pictures of her future teammates in their current age forms. Facing to the side were the Winter maiden was, she first hands the picture of Weiss to Oscar who give it to her and further diverging,

"Winter your successor Weiss Schnee, was a caged princess who had a difficult childhood upbringing. As a member of Schnee family and potential heir to its Dust Company she had to witness several hardships within the company. Due to the company's mistreatment of faunus labour and questionable business method from her father, resulted in an escalating backlash which made a target for the company and her family. There were times when she had to greeting her stress-ridden, aggravated father after the workday, which produced a very uneasy family lifestyle. But her family itself was no better as on her tenth birthday she bore witness to the fractured of her family. Her father missed the party and her mother confronted him, admitting to her that he only married her for the family name. She once uses to carry the distorted view of family pride. From a young age, she was brought up to strive to be the best in all she did, excelling at many activities. Although praise was generously heaped upon her by others, she had always lacked the approval and recognition of her father. Ultimately, she became tired of continuously being burdened by the royal tests, living up to the expectations of others, yearning to seek her sense of self and break free for the path of isolation. Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow and her case it was her family that was the source of her."

Going to Fall next, she hands the next picture of Blake to her. As she was closer to her and not Oscar. Being seated in front of Ruby and revealed Blake story next.

"Fall your successor Blake Belladonna, is probably the one out of all of us that has firsthand experience the most cruelty that other capably of creating. She's cat faunus that along with other of her kind were treated as nothing more than second class citizens, a beast instead of a girl. She was born for the most part in White Fang, a group aiming to be prospective symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus. From a young age had seen it turn from an unstained and peaceful activist organization to a violate and blood stain terrorist group, which aim to bear their fangs against the tormented of humans. Despite her negative throughs on the misgivings of organization radical and retaliating method. Like trying to gain respect through the use of fear. She fought alongside other members and trained to become a proficient guerrilla fighter. Within this chain of bloodshed, she kills her own heart for her brethren. Against the injustice that they have faced, because all they wanted was a chance to live their lives. But at some point, the hopes her people, her closet partner who turn into a monster, had becoming her burden. So, she descends from shadows, running in the hopes of finding her own liberation."

Finally turning to Summer, she gives Yang's picture and continues, "Summer your successor Yang Xiao Long, is my younger half-sister born approximately two years before me. You see my mother Summer took on the role of being Yang's surrogate mother in place of her own who disappeared shortly after her birth. But neither of us knew that until one day my mum when on a mission and never come back. Our father was so distraught losing another love that he suffered an emotional breakdown. It was then she leaned the truth that Summer wasn't her biological mother and that the woman who gave birth to her had abandoned her shortly after her birth. Motivated to find out why her mother left her, Yang attempted to follow up on any clues. To the point where she almost got us both kill, luckily our uncle saved us that time. Yang was ashamed that her stubborn and brash actions had almost gotten me killed. That she resolved not allow the search to consume her as she continues looking for answer. But you see is wasn't that simple because she had to helping raise me, considering our father was recovered from his meltdown. As she carries her burdens, the scathing eyes other which look down on her action being unlike other. Yet they don't see how every misshapen spark's unseen beauty that burned greater than it would even be judge."

Last minute adding part of her own story by telling, "And me I had lost my mother and in a way my father of awhile. It was terrible and I felt heartbroken but because I was young couldn't really understand the pain I was feeling. Until Salem have made her move and I had been forced to reexperience it. Losing two of my friends… I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met. One of them thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And the other… was killed… just to make a statement. I witness both their falls with my own two eyes, forever haunting my soul and like that some of the people I care about, scatter to the wind. Bring the colour of red like roses to fills my dreams in their place."

"I'm… sorry." Summer mumbled with shame

"You're not the only one that scare… Oscar and I are scared too, but not just for us. What happened… what we have seen in the future had shown that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody and that scares me most of all. My friends… family… I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt. That even though in this time they're still live and safe, I didn't think about them every day since I lost them in the future. But if it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. So that's what I choose to do – to keep moving forward." Ruby finishes and smiles

Silent filled the room as everyone started eating again, the girls pondering on what Ruby was implying. Sometime after a while everyone had manage to finish eating the food around the same time. Ruby got out of her seat and back into the kitchen to prepare the dessert. While Oscar was at the table clearing and stacking the dishes to later wash. He could see that the girls were still in thought and check to see if Ruby was busy. When he saw that she was, he cleared his throat to get their attention, starting,

"You know I ask that exact same question… though not in the same words."

The girls all looked at him within confusion, as her revealed, "Like you girls I was an ordinary person. A farmhand, who want to be more than what he was and in a way… I did my wish. But it wasn't what I had ever thought of – I mean one day was doing my normal routine, the next I have a cursed wizard talking in my head. And I'm thrust into an unbelieve world of magic and war, the kind you only hear in fairy tale. With an evil lurking about and it was my job to stop evil from winning. In the midst of that I saw a girl not much older than I, fighting this madness with a positive attitude and… I wonder how was she doing that. When I went looking for the answer I saw a smaller, more simpler soul which went with her attitude. Ozpin commented that is was like a spark which ignited can the flames of hope. Inspire other… well it certainly did for me. Time and time again saw her unconsciously guide other with her spark. The way it slowly breath fire into the heart of the weary."

They listened in closer as him reminisce back to the days where he was just starting out on the adventure. With weight of someone else responsibility bearing down on his shoulder as it become his. He saw a warn and shining light in the most innocence person of the group. A light which continuously shone it light for everyone to see, friend, foes or otherwise. The girls watch as he was reminiscing, seeing that soft smile creeping on his face. It was clear that they could see what he was doing, he was trying to relate with them through his story. Trying to show the light which had saved him. The one that was coming from the girl and was probably being share to them as well. As he carried on explaining,

"Deriving strength from hope is humanity greatest attribute which can help unify them together. Even if it disappears, one spark is all it takes to reignited those lost flames. Salem know this which is why she focuses her power to snuff it out along with humanity hope. What better way to defeat us that to separate us, place doubt within our minds. That is what she had done in the future or should I say is doing now. But even with all of that Ruby had still continues on. Ozpin once told me that sometime victory lies within the simpler souls and both of us agree that Ruby was one. For believing in her friend and family is what keep her going. But to everyone else from her own allies to her enemies and more, it her spark which kept us going in the darkest of time. Without her none of our accomplishments would have bore fruit."

He saw their face expression becoming much better as they were coming to understanding and responded back with his only smile. They all turn their heads to look at Ruby, who was in the middle of plating up the cake cut slices. Looking at her with the care free smile, the girls could see what Oscar was saying. They could not only feel, but see a light shine from her. It is small but burning brightly, an ethereal radiate which can be compare to that of a star glowing in the night sky. They turn their attention back as he turns to finishes his story vocalizing,

"We never said this isn't gonna be easy. But I believe that if a person just even tries, then its say a lot about them. It makes them a lot braver than one would think… At lease that what a certain someone had once told me."

"Hey guys the dessert is done."

Ruby come in just as Oscar had finish saying his piece with a tray of cakes slices and tea. They were looking at her as she was standing there, while Ruby had noticed that they were staring her intently. She blinked a few times, wondering why they were look at her with funny expression on their faces. Like she had missed a joke or have come in at the wrong time, which wasn't far from the truth and asks,

"What? ... Why are you looking at me funny?"

* _lauggh_ *

"Nothing" Oscar answers

As they all continues laughing at Ruby well placed but accidently timing and confused facial expression. Which was quickly turning into an expression of annoyances as she narrows her eyes. Her cheeks puff as she stares down on Oscar while their giggles were slowly dying down and crying out,

"Oscar!"

"I promise it nothing. I'm going to take some dessert up to our guests above. Call when they're ready." He said

He put his hand up in surrender, before standing up and moving behind to give her a hug. Ruby lean her head in his neck as he places his head on top of her in comforting apology and reassurance. The maidens watch them with a smile as the two have a moment without a care for their present. Similar thoughts of the couple being so cute together passed their minds, they were really like a children version of a pair of swans. Ruby saw that they had an audience and embarrassedly push away for Oscar embrace. The maidens chuckle at their reaction as the two had blushes form on their cheek and were looking away. Ruby walk to the table and started handing out the dessert and tea the girls. Oscar when back into the kitchen to plate up three more slices of cake to take upstairs for Raven, Vernal and himself. Ruby was now sitting back in her seat and drinking from her tea cup. Turning to Oscar and requesting,

"While you're at it you can take that extra tea set. I made fresh pot of from them too."

Point to the extra tea set on a tray near the kitchen top sink that she had set out when she was getting the dessert. Nodding with his head, Oscar when to the bench and placing the plate up dessert slices onto the tray. Picking up the tray and walking out of the room toward the stairs, to the second floor were the two tribal girls were at. Leaving the girls, Ruby and the maidens, alone in the room dining area of the room. They all dig in to the dessert, taking note of it delicious flavour and texture that went well with the black rose tea flavour. After a few bites, the Fall maiden decide to get back to the conversion on an alliance. Asking,

"If we do decide to help you, what would we have to do?"

Ruby look up from her dessert at her as the other two maidens stop eating. The girls waiting as Ruby took a sip of tea to clear her mouth before answering, "The main thing we want you girls to do is to report any information or abnormally that you find from Salem and Ozpin groups to us. The second is a choice to help train the rest of my future teammates."

"Why them though?" the Winter maiden asks

"Because since we were the maidens in the future and I was able to take the power from this timeline. Oscar and I theorise that it is possible that if you guys were to die and your power were not stolen. Then they could be the next in line to inherited the power and I want them to be prepare for that." She explains

"Is that all? Not catch." The Summer maiden enquire with scepticism

Ruby smile and shake her head side to side stating, "Mmm… Not really. Like is said the second is a choice or a safely plan. Basically, we want you to have and train a successor. But if you decide to train someone else then that fine, but you need to tell us who so we can help. However, whether you help us or not you must not tell anyone what we have told you. Not even Ozpin."

"Why not? If the world in trouble then why not work together with Ozpin?" the Fall maiden questions

After all Ozpin and his brotherhood have been protecting both the world and maidens from Salem and her darkness for centuries. If they wanted to take her down than would it make sense to work together. It was this that was making them slightly cautious of what it is the two were planning. Ruby could see this and while they had wanted to tell at least Ozpin, it was some they couldn't do. They had come to the conclusion that there were too many hidden risk and variables unknown factor which could hinder their success. Not that tell them would have made thing any easier. Nor were they confident that would they be able to keep this secret from either one of the parties in the long run. In fact, they were sure that this would all come to light eventually. But what they wanted was to deny it reveal until they had successful complete their objective. Or wars have reached a later stage in which it wouldn't matter to anyone knowing about it anymore. She replies,

"There are two reasons for that, the first is that it harder to kept a secret if many people know of it, especially from her. The second is that there not telling if he would believe us… well that and in the future, there was someone in the group who betrayed him."

The Summer maiden shouts, "What?!"

"Who was it?" The Winter maiden asks

The girl all had the same shock expressed mirrored on their faces. As such an idea was inconceivable to them. Every member of the Ozpin secret brotherhood was usually chosen by himself or with his approval to come in to the order. It is only ever rare case, for the example changing of maidens, that a member joins the order knowing about or is forces in the war. Especially when it come to the assignment of headmasters as they are not only guarding the school and future generation of huntsman and huntress. But unknown to the world and even the government councils they guard the vaults. Secret storages which can only be open by a specific maiden to the most ancient and powerful relic of the world. Infused with the gods power, has the ability to change the reality and shape of the Remnant. They are the most important, if not loyal, chosen warrior of the order. Ranked as the Ozpin personal lieutenant, they are task with helping him in any way possible. Especially at time of reincarnation. Most members that leave do so because they are no longer alive. Or they are unable to continue fighting for the cause, whether is because of physical or mental damages. Ozpin was not the kind of man to carelessly bring in someone that would betray the order of Salem. Leaving because they can't handle the weight of responsibly or are convince that it's hopeless to continue fighting in the wars yes… but not that.

"We don't know… or the more acute thing to saying, is that we can't remember." Ruby admits with concern

The maidens are shock again by this information and could clearly see that Ruby was disturbed by this. Although this wasn't a complete lie as Ruby and Oscar were experiencing trouble with some of their future memorise. This particular memory of betrayal wasn't a problem, however the two had agree that for the safety of the maidens. They wouldn't to tell them who, they didn't want the maiden's behaviour to change against that person and therefor tip of others. Or change anything by their behaviour. It is also unknown when exactly that person had made the decision to betrayed Ozpin and sided with Salem out of what they had guess was fear. The Fall maiden asked with the same expression of concern,

"Why is there something wrong with your memory?"

"Sort of… you see when we try recall our memories, some of them hazy at best and other can't be recall at all. Even if we concentrate really hard, it won't come to the surface, but we know it there. We think that the reason of this problem has to do with the downside of the time travel. What we transported to the past was our soul which contain our memory and power. But since the soul is older than the body it now inhabits, it has cause massive stress to the vessel. In order to compensate we think that the body seal a lot of it power and memory to avoid overloading." She clarifies before going on to say,

"Telling Ozpin when we don't know the outcome and can't recall some of the important detail is a risk and we can't afford to take many risks when going against her."

* _rriingg riinngg_ *

Ruby scroll suddenly rings as she finishes what explain her point to the maidens. Grabbing the vibrating scroll from her pocket. She opens it to take a look at the caller I.D. showing o screen of the person that was calling her. It was her Uncle Qrow and taking big bites of her remaining cakes before finishing her tea. Wiping her lips, she grabs the tea pot and standing up from her chair refilling the maiden's cups. After she was done she place the pot back in the middle of the table area and walks to the doorway that lead back to the living room. Just before she left the room she turns her head to the girls and said,

"Sorry I have to take this call, if you need to use the bathroom to freshen up or something. Then you can use the master bedroom on this floor, it's near the stair case. Give a shout when you're ready with your decision."

And walked away, leaving the maidens alone in the dining/kitchen room to ponder. Each thought on the situation giving to them by the time traveller. This was something big that they couldn't ignore or decide willy-nilly they had to be careful to consider all options. This situation not only affected all of them, but the world too. But then again with magic being involving factor, it almost always does. The Summer maiden thought that they should probably, talk it out if not decide as a group and spoke up to the others asking,

"So what should we do?"

…

 _(Meanwhile, Log Cabin: Second Floor – Study/Drawing Room, Balcony)_

Ruby was back on the second floor, but this time was leaning against the balcony rails instead of sitting down at the table. Answering the rang call which had now been put on conference call between her uncle, father, sister and herself. Listening to the conversion being discuses among them about their meeting at Oscar farm and the eventually return home. Since her sister, Yang had opted to go to Vacuo Kingdom with their father for they quick and impromptu trip out of Vale for a few months. Which may have been accidently caused by Ruby, instead come with her and Uncle Qrow to Mistral Kingdom. That Ruby had requested to the adult when they were deciding on places to go. As it was an opinion for Ruby to plan face to face with Oscar, instead of over scroll. Placing comment and input whenever she can in the conversation. When it the conversation had come to a close, she finishes saying her good byes.

"…Ah, ah. Yep, got it I'll see you soon… Love you, bye!"

* _Cliickk_ *

"You done talking?" A voice calls out just as Ruby had ended her phone call

"Ahhh!..."

She sheik quietly in surprised by the sound of another person voice, calling out to her. It was now twice that this has happen, Ruby turns to see that it was Vernal greeting her. The woman in question was standing at the open doorway of the balcony. She walks up to Ruby right and joining her on the balcony rails. Together they taken in the silent surrounding of the forest. Enjoying the peace of the area and cool breeze flowing through the forest trees. Ruby answers,

"Oh Vernal, yeah I am. My family will be coming soon it about another month, so we will probably be able to only meet up once maybe twice before I leave."

"I see…" Vernal whisper

Noticing that Vernal was in through about something Ruby asks, "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if they going to choose to side with you." She replied back with a question, taking the opportunity to asks Ruby few that she had in mind.

"Who knows, even if they don't so long as they are alert from now on and they didn't fall into Salem hands or tell Ozpin about us. Then this part of mission can be considered partially successful." Ruby answers

Vernal further posed, "…What will you do it they do tell?"

"That's… A good question." Ruby said honestly

"Is there something else?"

"How are you strong? …I mean where does that strength of determination and hope come from, Ruby?"

Vernal askes at last, it was something that had on her mind, and she was sure that Raven too had wondered, since she had meet her. While both of the two from the future were very impressive and strong. The boy seems to be only that way more so in Ruby present, it was clearly that he draws a lot of strength from her. On the other hand, while Ruby had a similar thing, was able to stand taller on her own. From the actions, she displayed to strength of the resolve she carry around. Being a bandit and living more or less a nomadic life styles, she had seen a lot of things and many different types of people. But this was something Vernal had never truly seen being constantly display in a person. A spirit of a warrior, something that was more out of a fairy tale than something could be found in today reality. She looks at Ruby, who was pondering on the question in wait. Coming to a conclusion, Ruby responded,

"To be completely honesty I can't really answer that question for it something I not sure of myself. But if I had to guess I would say it is my will of believe and conviction that fuels it. You see the will survive, to push forward is something human and faunus have always had and it can be used in a number of ways. So long as you have the will, then there be a way. It is not because I have the strength that I move, but it because I need to have that strength. To travel down the path in which my believe, goals, ideals, pride or conviction are lying upon."

Vernal was stunned with the responded which offer more question than the answer that she was looking for. Showing more of Ruby strength and wisdom that was something which someone her age shouldn't have. Vermal chuckles at the irony of that thought, putting her thoughts away for another time and instead commented,

"You really are incredibly"

"Nah, I'm just an honest and simple girl." Ruby refutes back

"But sometimes it is in the smaller, simpler and more honest soul that victory can be obtained." Oscar voice from behind

The two girls turn to see that Oscar had taken the same spot that had Vernal did before. Standing right in the doorway of the balcony with a steaming mug in hand. Reminding Ruby of Ozpin by his posture and words. There was time like these which Oscar really end up showing some of the headmaster trait and habit. As well as over crediting any words and actions she makes. With a bit of annoyance and tease noted,

"Urgg Oscar, you inner Ozpin is coming out again."

"Shut up! The girls are ready to give their answer."

Oscar said looking away from her as with a blush creeping on to his face. It seems that Ruby has taken a liking to mentioning that whenever it happens and people who don't know about their condition are not around. It had gotten serious old and it wasn't his fault that his habits had been changes as the result of the soul merging process. Nor was it liked he had asked for the cursed wizard to come and inhabit him when his container had died. The two girls chuckled at him when they saw the blush lightly dusting over his tan face. It was clearly to them that the comment has affect him. Finishing with the joking atmosphere, Ruby had turn serious and replied,

"Ok"

As they all headed out of the room and back down stair, to hear the final verdict of the three remaining maiden.

…

 _(Log Cabin: Backyard)_

Oscar, Ruby and the three maidens were now standing in the backyard, where three red portals were. Created by Raven had before she left, having completed her part of today missions and gone back to the tribe with Vernal. Carrying on her tasks of gather new information and discretely playing their roles in the alliances. While the maidens, after some debate and more questioning, come to a unified decision. To aid the two, time travellers in their cause to prevent the future from taking course. They were standing in front the two children with their back to the portals. They were being further debriefed by both of them with the details of the agreement between the two party. They assigned mission and objectives to complete. What to look out for and safety measure them can take against trouble that may appear before them.

"Here is a file which contain the documentation, information and notes you will need. It also contains contacting detail of both Ruby and myself. As soon as you are able to recall the information by memory destroy them we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. It also has also mark the location of this cabin if you want to use it." Oscar tells

Ruby step up to them handing each of them a large folder stuff with papers detailing the notes, information and documentation he mentions. Complied and gather by the courtesy of both Raven and Ruby. She also hands them something else, an item mostly the size of a palm which was place on top of the folder. Taking the folder, the maidens picks up the object that was giving. Examining them in their hands as Ruby adds,

"Here take these."

"Flowers?" The Summer maiden question

With a confuse looked as the three maidens took a closer look at the flower handed to them by Ruby. Noticing that it had a bit of a slight oddness come from the feel of its natural texture, touching it. Each one of them had a different type of flower giving to the them, which unknow to them grow within corresponds to their season title. Fall was giving a flower the size of her hand which had numerous thin red petals arranged in umbels form. Summer flower was a bluish-purple gradient coloured and funnel-shaped flower that was slightly smaller in size to Fall's flower. While Winter was giving three green stem each with two leaves and a small white bell-shape blooming flower adorning the tips. Oscar explains,

"They are your codenames Spider Lily for Fall, Snowdrop for Winter and Morning Glory for Summer. In order to hide your identity in the case the message fall into the wrong hands we use codenames for ourselves as well as too identity certain key players without name them. There a list in the file and we will contact you when new players are confirmed."

Ruby further states, "Keep them if you want, the plants last forever. I had them preserved in glycerine base mix which kept them from wilting. Consider them a kind of gift from us."

"Thank you, they're beautiful" The Fall maiden comment

After a few more point giving on their goals they were finished with the briefing and the three maidens had turn and walk separately. Towards one of the three readymade portals waiting behind them. Heading toward a new location with a burning flame of determination. Lit inside them by the young wizard and maiden of the future. The ones who had forewarned them of the impending darkness closing in. Inspired by the strength of what those two have endurance and the resolve of their will to move forward despite has happen. They hope to aid them by making actions which will pave the way for a new path. One which will diverge the current course and prevent the terrible future approaching. All three had stop in front of the portal and turn to face the two with a farewell. For who know when they will meet with them again and all they could do was hope… Hope and pray that their action shall aid them in their endeavours.

"Goodbye…"

"And good luck!"

Ruby and Oscar respond together to the maiden's farewells as they disappeared through along with the portal. Today was another step made by the time traveller, in hope of change the outcome of the future they have been through. However, they still couldn't help but worry about what kind of effects that each new action and change would bring as they take arms against Salem and the darkness. Every move that they made, step they take and action they do carry risks. With the risks, they do end up taking or making were never small. With every new change they bring, coming the possibility for a change that brings a better chance or a horrendous error. Grave mistakes which could instead, give the darkness the advantage to striking bigger or sooner. This thought of error was something that Oscar was constantly the most worried about. Other than Salem finding out about their unique condition along with their plans for her demise. Harbouring an ancient, knowledgeable and powerful, yet cursed soul tends to do that to the person. However, in the middle of his pondering with his darker throughs the warm feeling of something grasping his left hand interrupted his line of thought.

He looks next to him to see Ruby smiling at him and griping his hand with a reassuring squeeze. As if she had read his mind like an open book and was conveying that everything will be ok. Her simple soul was shine its light through her, continuing to give him that a spark of renewed strength. And so long as Ruby was here with him, he would continue on the path of this quest with her. He smiles back as she pulls him back toward the cabin. The two will continues their fight against the predestined path from which they had come from. For a victory against Salem is not what they are just aiming for this time… No what they aim for was something much higher. It is to give humanity the chance to thrive against the very darkness which came from the abyss of the world. Just like their ancestor first did at the beginning of their existence and creation with the help of dust. For throughout history humanity has shown to have the strength and the will to survive – all they needed was a spark of hope… And a giving chance.

* * *

Published 25/06/2018 | Update


	5. P:5 – Ineludible Path Forms Changes

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ _ **Outside**_ ** _Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Prologue 5 – Ineludible Path Forms Changes**

 _(Year 3 Later, Kingdom of Vale: Island of Patch – Xiao Long Resident: Ruby & Yang Room)_

In the middle of the afternoon when the sun was at its highest peak. Was small log home located on the coastal island of Patch, west to the main city in kingdom of Vale. The now eleven years old Ruby was sitting in the bedroom which she shares with her older sister. Studying on one of the two desks in the room. It was the one located to the right side of the room, perch against the right-side window wall and nearer the red covered bed. Ruby was dress in a red, hooded and zip-up, sleeveless jacket that has a large black scattering rose imprinted on the left side and wide pockets at the front. Underneath was what appeared to be white sleeveless shirt being worn. Stitched onto jacket with its colour matching was short cape, which was and hang from the shoulder and ended at the bottom of her butt. On the bottom was a short black plaid skirt along with a pair of black over the knee length sock. The socks had a green and red rose stem design printed on and on the feet, were a pair of black slip on shoes.

Spread out on the desk were a scroll, some open books and lots of papers with hand written notes scribble neatly. If one looks closely at the context of writing, they would find that some of it was actually formula, while other were design blueprint. Matching along were the subject of the books context that was clearly too advance a girl of her age to be studying, let alone understand. She's seated on the chair and is diligently writing down notes, going over the written texts for reference. She continues to review her countless of already written notes when an eerie light is visually seen glowing from the corner of her eyes. Ruby stop what she was doing a turn to see that it was coming from the place where the closed door to the bedroom was. Portal was right there glowing in the red eerie light that she had seen for the corner of her eyes. Coming through the portal was a woman and Ruby could see that it was Raven Brenwen, walking out from the portal as it disappeared behind her.

"Hello, Raven to what do I own the rare pleasure of a visit."

Ruby calmly voiced as she stood up from her seat and reaching for the tea set on the table to her left. Pouring a cup of tea form the woman, before holding it out toward her to take. Unsurprised by her appearances, having already known from Oscar. When he sent her a text early to forewarning Raven impending visit. Although he didn't dictate what the visit was for. Raven, who this time was without her mask off, grabbed a chair from the table to the left side of the room and move it next to Ruby chair, before sitting down. Setting her weapon to lean against the side of the table of the desk and taking the cup that Ruby had offered to her. Both of them took a sip from their cups as she remarked with a smirk,

"What a girl can check up on her family?"

"Well, she could… but considering the husband, daughter and brother she abandons are out of the house. And I'm just your step daughter, it begs to question why you're here?" Ruby retort

"Oh, come now Ruby didn't be like that. I consider you much like family as Summer did for Yang." Raven said in a caring manner

"Oh really, forgave me for saying this but I find the kind of hard to believe… Is it because I'm strong?" Ruby replied with the tone of disbelieve

"Mmmm partially, Summer despite her fantasy view was a powerful warrior of which power you have inherited. One which I think would have fit well in the tribe, like Tai. After all team STQR was an elite team in our own class."

Decide to push that topic aside she asks, "Right, so is there something wrong."

"No, I came to give you the information that I've collect so far. I also want you check on the gauntlets."

She explains, placing a folder in Ruby outreaching hand. Before putting down the cup to take her red gauntlets off her forearm. Handing them too over to Ruby, for her to inspections. Ruby had place the folder aside on a nearby stack of books and took the gauntlets. Taking out a magnifying glass from the shelf container, she uses it to skim along the surface of the gauntlets. To closely examine for any fault, such as cracks, within its exterior surface that could affect the function capabilities. Turning the gauntlet around to examining the inside of it. She asked,

"Are you having trouble summoning the maiden power."

"Not exactly, the power output seems to be decreasing as of late."

Raven answered while taking a slip of the tea as Ruby continues to look over. The place Ruby was examining had series of green colour rune printed on the back which shine a shimmering rainbow in the light. Skimming through to spot specifically for any damages or sign of wear. When she notices that some part of the runes mark was off colour, much lighter and pale in some area. Knowing what must have happen she conclude to Raven,

"It would seem that the written rune glyph has started to fade in some part. Disrupting its flow of power and decreasing it efficiency and output. Hold on a moment."

She got up and when to her bedside table, pulling out a small brown chest form the bottom draw. Going back to the table she opens it and pulled out a brush, as well as a small pot. She dips her brush into the pot with was fill with a green glowing liquid that also shined rainbow colour when expose to light, just like the runes did. Carefully repainting the design on the area of the rune which have started fading. This process was taking a while for Ruby to complete as it had required slowly precision to perform. Meanwhile Raven continued sipping the tea while looking over the paper Ruby was working on before she come. Which coincidently was a weapon design for a sword with similar capability and structure to that of Raven current weapon. Assuming that design was for Yang future sword, she wrote down some detail which could help improve the design. When Ruby had finish the touch up on the runes she waved her hands across the newly painted runes. Activating her maiden power as her hands runs through. In response the painted runes glowed, after checking to see if the paint was dry. She handed the gauntlets back along with a pair of long and fingerless black gloves. With the same runes design that was imprinted only on the forearm area. Saying,

"Here, I've fix it. But you might as well take this just in case it fades again."

"Gloves… the material feels different."

Raven commented as she takes an inspection over the gloves design, before taking off her own gloves she was currently wearing to try them on. While Raven was doing that Ruby had pick up the paper that Raven had written on. Reviewing over the added notes/ideas that Raven had written down. For improvement to the design weapon plan currently written on the paper. She reveals,

"Yeah, I'm trying out a new combination of dust and material which matches along with the maiden's power and won't degrade from the stress of the magic densely."

Activating her own portion of the maiden power, Raven felt small pulse from the gloves as the runes glow in response. Feeling that the power output of the gloves seems to be stable and better even than before with the gauntlets. She straps her gauntlets on top, satisfy with the gloves design, output and function. The gauntlets had perfectly covering the area og the gloves which had the runes mark. Pocketing the gloves, she had been previously being wearing beforehand. She took note that Ruby was just the only one in the room as well as the only one currently in the house. Raven asks,

"By the way… Where is Yang, Tai and my idiotic brother?"

"Down in Vale buying Yang some new gear for her upcoming in enrolment onto Signal. As well as some grocery for this evening dinner celebration… I did have Oscar tell you about her entry into the combat school, right?"

Ruby answered back as she was now looking at the content of the folder Raven had giving in the begin. Having finish reviewing the added notes scribbled on to the design paper by Raven. She pauses for a moment, thinking over to the last time she had talks to Oscar. Raven answers confirming,

"Yes, you did. He also said something about you complaining that you haven't being able to get her learn swordsmanship."

Ruby look away mutter, "Dame old brat, why would he tell you?"

"He asks me if there was any suggestion I could think of on a way to get Yang to learn… Old brat?" Raven reply having heard what Ruby had said, she directed a questing look.

"What he's young than me which make him a brat. But at the same time Oz influence make him seem old. So, there go old brat."

Ruby stated she point out against Raven questioning look. Which made Raven chuckled in an amusement of the truth held within that statement. Thinking on what Raven said Ruby then enquirers,

"But why would he ask you?"

"Well, Yang is my daughter so he thinks I may be able to help." Raven shrugs

"Help. You, the mother that hasn't had any contract with her since she was few months old nor has she raise her." She comments to Raven

Raven simply returned the claim, "It doesn't change the fact the she is still of my blood, which mean she would have inherited some of my trait."

"Like your stubbornness" Ruby mumbles as Raven eyes narrowed at her.

While Ruby said in defence, "What I'm just saying… beside I'm not the only one who think so."

Mumbling the last part quietly, although Raven still heard it. She decides to put Ruby remark aside for now. In favour of more pressing matter Raven question, "Is it that bad."

"Yeah, no thanks to dad. Honestly, they think that the weapon is for loser and the best way out of a situation is punch through with their fists. It makes me wonder how long I've be able to survive being around them without adopting that same mind set." Ruby admits

* _Sigh_ *

Both girls sigh at that statement with Raven saying, "That sound just like Tai, all I can say the last note is to be thankful for the fact that Summer genes had won out against your father. As for Yang, I may have something that can help, but I'm going to need you to go out of the room and make sure nobody but Yang enter."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Ruby asks

"Just leaving my own little congratulation gift for my daughter that would hopefully inspire her to take up my fighting style"

Ruby through about this for a while, before concluding that it wouldn't hurt to let Raven try. While the Summer maiden had somehow been successful in not only meet her. But getting Yang to learn using dust in a similar form to how the maidens use their fable powers. Learning swordplay was an entire different matter which Ruby was responsibility. Along with helping out with her dust practise when the Summer maiden couldn't. However, it wasn't working well and at this point she has just about done everything to convince Yang. Including involving Qrow and offering to teach her swordplay herself. But nothing had so far work and Ruby was about close to her wits end. Thinking of new ideas to get Yang to change her minded was getting harder and harder. Standing up from her seat, she starts packing up her table. Putting her books away on the shelves above and the written paper into a bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she grabs the folder that Raven place on the desk and the tea set. Walking toward the door, she grasps the handle and pauses for a moment she turns her head to Raven and said,

"Very well, I see you later Raven."

Before opening the door with one hand and walked out the room, leaving Raven alone in the room.

…

 _(Xiao Long Resident: Dinning/Kitchen Room, in the Late Evening)_

The day was coming to an end and the rest of family had come back from their trip to Vale, having finished their shopping. Now in the dinning/kitchen room, sitting on the seats around the dining table, which was lay out with tableware and food. On one side of the table to the living room wall was Ruby, who was wearing the same outfit as before. Next to Yang, her older half-sister, who was wearing a light brown shirt with puffy sleeves with split in the body side and is held together by a criss-crossed stitching of black thread. Over her shirt, she is wearing an orange belt and underneath were a pair of long, dark brown shorts that end at the knee with a notch on the inner side of the bottom of the leg. Her footwear consists of brown shoes and a pair of orange folded-down socks. She was accessories with a yellow bandanna around her neck and a pair of orange ribbons tying her hair up into pigtails.

Across from them was Taiyang Xiao Long their father, who was in a casual outfit of a long brown cargo pants and yellow, short sleeves button up shirt. With white slipper on his feet, instead of his usual combat clothes. Along with her honorary but Yang biological uncle Qrow Brenwen. Who was too was dress casually in black long t-shirt which as roll up to his elbow and black dresser pant with grey sock on his feet. They were enjoying eating Yang celebration dinner for her entry into Signal Academy. When they had finish up, it was time for Yang to open her presents. Each one of them got her different present on top of her newly brought combat gear. From her father was a pair of yellow shot guns which Yang could use as her starter weapon. Until she learns to made her own, that Yang just love with is explosive fire power. While Qrow on the other hand got her some flame retardant underwear as a joke to her habit of burning thing, clothing included. Which in turn earned him a punch from both Tai and Yang for completely different reason.

But before they could gang up him to do more damage, Ruby had save him by saying that she through it was a good idea for Yang to have flame resistant clothes. Going on to mention several incidents in were the state of Yang clothes had become burned or destroy. Like the time she activated her semblance or the time she was starting to learn how to use dust woven in clothing. At this all three of them imagine those incident aftermaths which had Yang needing to get new clothes because of her accidently nakedness. Although they were luck that those time there wasn't really anyone beside them to be witness. Yang shiver at this memory, while the adult further imagines. To what would happen went Yang try training at school with the same result happening. The suddenly epiphany strike them as they realised that these incidents not only had a very good chance of being repeated. But in front of class were there were boys as possible witness. This thought made Tai ordered Yang to wear them all the time, especially when there's possible combat.

Qrow making a note to order more underwear, as well as doing an overhaul of her wardrobe on Tai further order. Ruby on the other hand was giggling at their reaction and Yang newly, odd rule that dad had imposed. Until her father decides to also make it mandatory for Ruby to have the same rules for her clothing. Which made her frown as it was now Yang turn to laugh at Ruby expense. After that little mishap Ruby gave Yang her home-made present which was a pair of durable black fingerless combat gloves that had yellow dust woven through in a flame pattern design. Yang put them on testing the dust by activating her aura through them as the dust pattern glowed in response and a small flame was conjured on the palm of her hand. Flicking it out, her gave her little sister a big hug saying it prefect, while the boys praised Ruby creative handiwork. After all that was done Tai notice that sky had turned to night and sent the girls upstairs to prepare for bed. With Qrow promising to tell them bedtime stories about some of his adventure as on incentive to do as their father said.

The girls raced up the stair when her father further added that the quicker they were the more time they would have to hear the story. The two adults started cleaning up the mess, with Tai doing the dishes and Qrow packing up the table as well as the leftover food. Which wasn't much considering that Tai and Yang were the biggest eater in the household, with Ruby coming in closely. But that was only due to her semblance requiring large amount of energy to operate thanks to it increasing her metabolism rate. When a scream coming from the girls shared bedroom was heard.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hearing this the boys drop what they were doing a ran to the living room where the stairs to the second floor was. Just as they reach the stairs, Yang was running downward from her bedroom. Reaching the bottom floor, she fling herself straight at Qrow, who stumble back from the surprised impact. As she chants,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Relived by the fact the Yang wasn't screaming in danger the two boys relax their body. And Qrow asked,

"Whoa, slow down there, firecracker. What are you thanking me for?"

Yang answered, "For these gifts, Uncle Qrow."

Letting go of her uncle, she held up her hands for the adults to see. Strapped on top of the gloves, received from Ruby. At the forearms of her arms were a pair of yellow gauntlets which were little bit big for her arm, as if made for her to grow into. See these they feel that it's had look familiar, but they didn't know from where. Until they looked at each other and they had realised why. They were the exact same design and shape as the one's own and worn by Yang's mother. Raven Brenwen, Qrow twin sister who was married to Tai as his first wife but left soon after Yang was born. But before they could think about it further Yang had added,

"Although I didn't know why you got me a sword as well, since my fighting style is like dad."

While both guys were a little relived that Yang hadn't notice their internal dilemma. Or that the gauntlets where the same as her mother. But they were concerned with where the gift had come from. Since neither of them remember buying such a thing. Tai enquired,

"Yang where did you get that?"

Yang replied, "Upstairs it was on my bed, why?"

As she thought back on to what happen upstairs when she found them.

…

 _(Flashback)_

Yang was heading to her bedroom that she shared with Ruby, having finished brushing her teeth and washing her face before Ruby. Entering the bedroom, she was going to her closet to get change when she spotted something sitting on the end of her bed. It was a black coloured and large rectangle shaped box case with a yellow ribbon tie to it. Confused on why the item was on her bed she called to Ruby, who was in the bathroom. Having been the one who stayed at home when they were out shopping in Vale city.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Yes, what is it?" Ruby called back

"Did you leave a box on my bed" She asks

Confused on what Yang was talking about Ruby walk to the room while saying, "Box! What box? What are yo– …Oh"

Ruby stop at the door to see Yang standing near her bed and the box on top. Yang look at her, questioning,

"So, it no your?"

"No, it not. Beside I was in the shed all today and the box has your symbol on it."

Ruby responded having realised that it was thing Raven had left for Yang, while point out the symbol. At the mention of a symbol Yang looked closer at the box it sees a small tag attach to the ribbon tied bow. Which have a yellow burning heart printed against the white tag. While Ruby had turn to see outside of the window a black, red eyes raven bird perch on a nearby tree. It gave a nod to her as if saying that the case was indeed from Raven, Yang mother and Ruby answer back with her own nod. While Yang had exclaimed,

"Hey, you're right… Should I open it?"

Hearing this Ruby turn her attention back to Yang and answered, "Why not? It could from Uncle Qrow, after all he did say that the present before was supposed to be a joke. Maybe this is real one."

"Mmm, true… Well there's no time like the 'present'… Ha?"

Yang utter out a lame sounding pun that make Ruby shake her head. Adding another habit or behaviour that Yang had pick up from dad to her list of things to blame Tai for. Untying the ribbon bow holding the case, Yang clicks open the two locks on the front side and lifted the lid of the case. Inside on bottom the was a long red bladed sword with black and yellow coloured hilt, along with a sheath of a similar colour scheme. On the top was a pair of yellow colour protective gauntlets with a scroll to the right side. Staring at the item they both said,

"Wow!"

 _(Flashback End)_

…

Tai shout with questioning but clearly disapproving tone, "Qrow?!"

"Don't look at me Tai, I've already gave my gift to Yang."

Qrow replied in shock, giving Tai the come-on-I'm-not-stupid face and while both boys know that each of them can be reckless at time. They both knew that some line that are no to be cross. When it came to Yang and her mother this was one of them. As both where thinking of who would leave a gift like this to Yang. She was wait with them with the same confused throughs as the boys. Having realised by their action and questioning that it hadn't of come from Qrow or her dad. Tai mutters,

"Then who –"

But before he can finish his sentence Ruby, who over his voice yelled, "Yang! I found a card on your bedside table. I think it go along with the gift."

Coming down from the stair with the letter held up in one hand and the case tucked in the other. Reaching them Tai took the case with Qrow look over his shoulder. While Yang took the letter from Ruby hand, which had her yellow burning heart symbol on the left side and the words. Ruby mention,

"It's has your name and symbol is on it."

To

The Sunny Little Dragon

Yang Xiao Long

Was read printed on the right, meanwhile the boys were examining the contain of the case for any clues or symbol on who may have sent the gift. Ruby saw that they were going to open the scroll and snatch it from their hand. They turned to her, but before they can protest she had point her hand toward Yang who was opening the letter. They quickly when to her, huddling behind and around her.

Dear Yang,

Congratulation on your entry into Signal Academy this mark the day you take your first step into nature, battle for survival. Although human have evolved beyond that of animals, they are still governed by the law of nature. In this world that we live in the survival of the fittest, still apply. No doubt, your father and my brother will have different view on this matter. But the fact is they to fight against this law with their own superior trait of physical strength for your father and cunningness for you uncle, even your little sister falls under this law with her natural speed. Strength and skills is what matter most whether that is physical – speed, flexibility, endurance or mental – quick thinking, intuition, cunning. I believe that you have taken up your father fighting style and while that ok. I believe that you, my own daughter of flesh and blood, can go farther. Which is why I am giving these items for you to use.

Inside it a pair of steel gauntlets to protect your hands when you're fighting with your fist and a sword, along with a scroll which contain training video that I have devised so that you may learn my style of fighting. You maybe wonder why you should learn swordplay, well contrary to what your father has probably told you about weapon being for loser or something along those line. Swordsmanship is a disciple art, one that your uncle will no doubt agree with me on. Having this skill will increase you chance of being a better fighter. This will also help learn to adapted which is the one of the most important skills that any huntsman learns. It will make you strong to be what you want to be or what you want to obtain. So study hard, practices and learn, you may even be able to combine the two style together. There aren't many, if any at all that can effortlessly switch between using a weapon and hand to hand combat.

P.S.

I hope that you will be become stronger by the time you come to see me. Until then I will be looking out on your progress. Waiting for the day that you and I will meet face to face, my daughter.

From Your Mother,

Raven Brenwen

When Yang had finish reading the letter out loud all of them stood in shock, but for different reason. To the three, although they didn't know that Ruby was in contact with Raven, this was something that didn't match with Raven action. But there was not denying the emotion that was place into the letter. While Yang can't believe that after years her real mother has appeared. While not in a face to face she had instead contacted Yang through a letter, it was surreal. In a split-second decision Yang snatches the sword, that was place in the sheath, from her father hands. Distancing herself a few metres from her father while holding the weapon and letter closely to her chest, in protection. He softly said,

"Yang?"

"NO!" She yells

Stopping her father from speaking or taking another step toward her. As she professes,

"I'm not giving them to you. They are mine!"

"But Yang, sweetie we don–"

But before he could finish that sentence a voice that sound like Raven was heard. The two turns to were Ruby was standing with Qrow inspecting the context of the scroll that was in the case. As they were looking at a playing video in the scroll screen. With Raven in view on screen instructing,

 _"Yang, this scroll contains files with video instruction on stance and exercise to learn on swordplay. The files a label in different title and colours, with the red files contain some of my personal techniques and method on swordplay. Remember to study hard and well… I would have also put some fitness exercise but I believe that your father will be sure to keep you in shape."_

When Ruby had pause the video to check the other file, Yang took a peek at her father face. The was a strange expression being display and it was on that she had seen before. When Summer died, in the days before he broken down completely. It was a heartbreaking time for everyone, but more so for the Yang and Ruby because their father had become dysfunctional toward them. It was to the point that for a while Yang had no choice but to raise Ruby all by herself. With only in recent time had he slowly become ok again. The dread of those time come up with the invoke memory, make Yang mood darken. Her eyes narrowed as it turns red and her hair started burning with her aura with her angrier. Sick and tired of their father breaking down at the mention of both her and Ruby mothers. Always dodging her question and never giving her any answer about her. Yang snaps,

"You're NOT the only she left!"

As the adult's attention was turn to a blazing Yang she continues, "All these years I believe that Summer was my mom, until she died. And afterward when I was told the truth, you wouldn't tell me anything more about her. Now she has finally come back, even I didn't see and she only come to leave a this present behind. The fact is that this is mine, my present for me, from my mom. I won't let you take it away like you did with Summer stuff after she die!"

Seeing Tai clutching his fists Qrow felt that he was going to do some that he will regrate. Taking hold of the man should in restrained and butting in before thing get ugly voiced, "Tai, let her have it"

"But Qrow I–" Tai going to insist until Qrow continues on

"Look at she Tai. You're starting to make her cry, this is supposed to be a happy day. Beside you know as well as I do that she made up her mind."

They turn to see tears slowly falling from Yang face, Tai pinches the bridge of his nose in thought. The atmosphere turn to silent as Tai was deep thinking mode, deciding on what to do.

"She right you know…"

Ruby speak up for the first time as she closes the scroll and give it to Yang. Moving to stand in front of her father, with a look of serious that demand attention. Both adults shock by her expression couldn't look away. Yang look at her sister back with the same shock as her aura died down and her eyes turn back to its normal colour. Ruby had make up her mind that it was time that thing change between Yang and her father, when it came to Raven. That her father couldn't keep doing this to himself any more when it came to the topic of his wives. Its wasn't healthy for him or them, considering they were kid who needed their family support. The reality was that they were all tired of see him break down like no one could understand his troubles. Ruby know that Yang couldn't keep handling the stress of looking after her at her age. Qrow, although was still mourning, couldn't always be there to help him when the world was endangered. And Ruby, with her future knowledge, couldn't afford to pretended to be ignorance when she has so much to deal with on her plate. Adding,

"You took mother stuff away when she died and you haven't told us anything about Yang mother since we found out. Not telling us about her is one thing, but don't you think it unfair to take Yang gift from her away. Especially since it was clearly left for her, not to mention this is the first time since she left that she has made contacted Yang."

Stepping aside as Yang start crying more, to show her and Yang point. That this was their matter as well and not just his only. That like Yang said he wasn't the only one hurt by what happen and his action wasn't fair on Yang. Yang continues hugging the sword while tears fell down for her face, the scene made everyone heart break. Yang wasn't the type of person to fall like the rain, but shine brightly like a blazing sun. Tears too fell from Tai face as he saw his daughter like this, realising his mistake. He when up to her and scoop her in a gentle hug, which serve to open the flood gate.

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

"Oh Yang, my sunny little dragon. I'm sorry"

With more tear pour and Yang cry louder and Tai hug tighter as he patted her back in comfort, to soothe her cry wail.

"There, there I miss her too…"

Feeling that this was a private moment. Ruby turn away along with Qrow to, who pat her on the head. After a while their sob become quieter and pulling from the embrace Tai say,

"Look I won't take your gift away, but I will be keeping the sword."

"What!? Why –" Yang question but her father hush her

"Ah, ah let me finish, I'm keeping the sword because it dangerous and you don't know how to use it yet. If you really want to learn to wield a sword, you need to be serious and focused"

"Your dad it right. Studying sword fighting and Raven style is no joke. Like she said in the letter is a discipled art." Qrow state ruffling her hair

"Hey, I can be serious you know!" she protests

"Never said you can't, but this is something that you can't just learn on a whim and half way. You need to 100% into it just like your mother did. Can you, do it?... On top of your other training with hand to hand combat and dust manipulation."

Her father enquirer to Yang, think long a hard about it. Her current training is pretty pack as it is now. With the addition of the train from the combat school starting soon. Her free time will be cut by a lot, leaving her with little time to relax or hang with her friends and family. But on the other hand, she really wants to do this since it was her mother who sent the gift. As she continues thinking about, with the adults waiting for her answer. She looks at Ruby, who smile back and think on how hard her little sister is studying with her scythe, sword and dust training. Not to mention the books she read and notes taking she does on other topics such as weapon design. She come to decision and exclaims,

"If Ruby can do it, then so can I!"

"Yeah! This going to be great Yang, we can study together with Uncle Qrow."

Ruby latches on to Yang as their father nods in agreement and their uncle shake his head at the other student he now has to take on. Although it was for the best, considering Yang temper this a possible that she can lose an arm to trying this out on her own. They all laugh when they heard Qrow mummer something about troublesome kids and the headaches he was getting, thinking about new training program for Yang. When they were finish with the laugh-at-uncle-Qrow expense moment, Ruby excuse herself to the kitchen for a glass of milk. While Tai get Yang to go to bed and utters,

"Alright, time to get you girls into bed so I can tell you some bedtime stories."

Qrow give a quick look at Tai, who understood the message and head outside the home with his cloak. To see a black raven that was perch on the tree near the house before it took off. Circling around the house area a few as if beckoning him to follow in pursuit. Before heading the direction of the inner forest with surround the house. Ruby who in the kitchen drinking the glass of milk, saw by the window Qrow taking off in to the forest wood after the bird. Today event was one of the few major signs of change that wasn't completely made by Ruby or Oscar that she saw since her return. Ruby took this a sign that thing can be change, that the path can be diverge for it predestined course. But at the same time, she worried, hoping that she made the right decision about Raven and this event doesn't change any of the future major event in a bad way.

…

 _(Patch Forest: Cliffside – Summer Rose Grave)_

Under the night sky of glowing broken moon, Raven stand in view at a cliff clearing in the forest. Overlooking the marked grave of her former teammate and leader of team STQR. Which sit on the near the edge of a cliff that was in the forest. Seen on the grey coloured grave altar near the edge of the cliff from where she is standing. There was a scattering rose symbol on the marker with words written in cursive writing below reading.

Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I Scatter

While looking at the grave mark, she thinks on how similar Ruby is to her former team leader in more than look. A living legacy that mirror Summer so closely, it almost makes Raven jealously of her. Hearing the calling sound of a crowing bird had interrupted her train of thought. She turns away to see a figure emerging from the forest trees, it was her brother Qrow. Raven made no move as he walks toward her until they were stand only a few feet from each other. A cool breeze flew by with her dark long hair and his red tatter cloak was flowing along. The two stood there in silent, neither saying anything yet. Looking at each other directly at each other eyes, as if trying to tell what the other was thinking. Qrow break the spell they were in by first addressing,

"Raven"

"Qrow"

She replied back as they continue stare at each other. Wanting to get the answer soon Qrow goes straight into the point and asks,

"What are you up to?"

"Really, brother is that any way to greet your sister. No hello or how have you been?" She says in disapproving manner

"Cut the crap, sis. What is it your up?"

"What make you think I'm up to anything?"

She continues on as Qrow put on a not-in-the-mood face on display. Raven, seeing this drop a little of the attitude.

"Relax brother I'm not trying anything. I'm just doing what it looks like and giving my daughter a gift for her effort. It a cruel world out there she need protection."

"That riches coming from the mother that left her." He mocks

"Say what you will about me, but Yang is as much of mine as she is Tai. It was us together that created her and I who gave birth to her. I want her to be prepare for what to come."

Qrow confused on the last part of her sentences ask, "What are you talking about sister? What coming?"

Disappointed that Qrow was confuse on what happening, even though she herself had been partially clues. Toward the brewing storm that has been gathering the distance for some time now. Until those two from the future come had, imparting they gifted knowledge to her in exchange for a partnership. Which considering the condition it was, her opinion, a lot better than following that old fool.

"Honestly how can you fool who blindly follow Ozpin, can't see what a head? For your talks about doing what right, you guys a surely bind. And you wonder why I left –"

Fed up with her attitude he yells, "RAVEN!"

The two stood in silent, resuming another staring contest. With Raven resigning in a sigh get straight to the point. Saying, "There a storm coming, a big one… One that Ozpin won't be able to steed out of. It going to not only change the course of war but Remnant as we know it" she disclosed with serious

He enquires, "And how do you know this?".

"Let just I've my hunches on the matter" she answered back

"Why should I believe any of this? After all you're the one that left."

"Because despite the fact I left, I have been keeping track on the war. It's not just only the hunches I have but also the sources I gathered which support this. Salem is dangerous – a threat to everyone." She simply stated in return

"Then why did you leave? We could have work to together to fight, her." He questioned

"Because this war is hopeless – we were in over our head to think we could fight something like that… and I don't trust Ozpin, he hides many things from even his mostly loyal of subordinate. So, I when back to the tribe." She claims

"Yeah, you did. You run away to band that were nothing more than collection of criminals and outlaws" He judges

"Don't make it as though I was the complete bad guy here, brother. I wasn't the only one in the team that had doubts and you know it! That why I ask you, all of you to come with me, to the tribe – YOU were the ones who refused!"

Raven announced in fury at Qrow judgement, when she wasn't the only one was sick of the wars never-ending battle. Witnessing the unimaginable, hearing the unthinkable and searching for the seemingly invisible. While the action she has taken were of an intensely grey mortal stranded. It wasn't like she was completely in the wrong here. He too has taken a similar path before join Ozpin band of do-gooder and allege,

"Beside it was you who had forgotten our mission. The reason why we went to the academy in the first place. It makes me wonder what the girls would think, if they knew that reason."

"Don't you dar–"

"WHAT! Qrow, don't I say what – the true…" She cut him off from denial

They both waited for a while, taking a breather before tension ran any higher. Because ultimately neither of them were meeting like this for a fight. No matter the history between them, they had a goal and it wasn't to fight. Feeling the cold air winds calming her feeling she continues,

"Putting that aside… You want to know why I'm here? Why I'm did this, it simple… It a warning, in preparation of what to come."

Having to calm down her responded, "And what proof do you have of this storm? You maybe my sister but considering what you have done. I'm less inclined to believe you without some evidences."

"You would be stupid if you did…" She mumbles

With agreement to his judgment and was silently glad that he hadn't lost his hone natural senses. While following that fool Ozpin with his group, playing the part of a so-called hero on the good side. Before replying,

"Summer. Even when we start this together you and I notice that it was Summer that was in the most danger – the most targeted. And when she died, thing had died down with her, it's had become quiet… too quiet. I didn't know about you guys, but I for one find that ominous … Either she doesn't care but us or –"

"She's busy planning something big…" he finishes with her sentence

Having come to the understanding that what she was saying wasn't a lie. Since Summer passing thing have been quiet from their enemy, to the point where information had been become almost non-existent. And while that wasn't uncommon for them not to find much on their enemy. The fact was that to him this quietness has bother him great, his instinct flaring was warning of danger that he had yet to understand or grasp, until now. Raven nodded her head at Qrow, as she was further please that her brother had in fact pick up the problem with his instinct. And was able to quickly understand where she was going with this. After all she was taking a big risk, not just on her part but for the alliance she has with Ruby. Sharing along this information with him or even being here tonight. Continuing,

"Exactly and if I have to estimate how long it will before she makes her move to strikes again it would be about five years or maybe a little more."

To emphasize her sincerity with her point she moves close to him, until them were just centimetre apart. Before placing a hand on his face, she decides to do something which she hasn't done to him in years. Embracing her brother in a hug, placing her face on his chest and hands around his waist. Secret bathing in the warm she felt from hugging him, it was almost enough to blow the horror of the coming future that she had seen. Qrow was in shock by the action, but nevertheless had automatically place he hand around her waist. After a while of cautious time past, pulled her closer to his chest. Taking the smell of her scent, as the familiar feeling of comfort that he hasn't felt come from his sister since childhood wash over him. Back to the time when it was simply them, together as one family with no broken family problem or worried of the world destruction.

"Brother, do what you want with this information. Whether you choose to believe now or not is up to you. You can even tell Ozpin about this meeting if you want, but be careful of who else to trust with this."

She gives her final warning, breaking the comforting atmosphere that will no doubt ever occur again any time soon. Stepping back, she looks at her brother as he too stares back. With one final touch, turns away from him and walks to the grave marker. Looking down at the marker, she remembered of something that has been pulling at her mind since meeting Ruby. She pulls out her sword and create a portal, wondering if she should ask now that she has the chance. Decide to take the chance she turn back to her brother who was still standing there and suggested,

"By the way… That little girl, Ruby. She looks a lot like Summer… and yet strangely she reminds me of you."

Qrow stiffen at this, which was not missed by Raven. And playing dumb utter, "Your point?"

"Summer looks and power combine with your skills and style. Did you think you could hide her from us?" She further implies

Qrow stuttered, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Come Qrow, do you need for me to spell it out."

Qrow hand started reaching for the back for his weapon as he stares at her with aggravation. Giving her a look which suggest trouble if she kept pushing him any further. Looking at this Raven decide to say no more, knowing what he was converging and if he is really push further. It would turn into a fight and today was not the today she was looking for a fight. Beside the action he displays, was more than enough to indicate that she was close to the mark. Putting her hand up in surrender to her questioning she declares,

"Fine be that way, but how long do you think you can keep her hidden for? That little rose will be drag into this! You might as well prepare her from what you come…"

"No matter what… any of us want they will be involved in this, especially her."

Finish with her conversation she turns back to her portal, but before disappearing from the island. She thinks back to the fact that it was Ruby herself, who she got her information from. Having already been involvement from her birth on top of her coming from the future with her partner. Just like her mother was in her time Raven had no doubt that with or without her guardian help, Ruby would continue on. She cryptically whispered,

"Or maybe she already is…"

And disappear through the portal unaware that her brother, Qrow, had hear that. Walking up to Summer grave he looks upon the grave stone and stand there for a while. Pondering through the conversation and wonder what Raven had meant at her last moment. But finding no answer, he takes off back into the forest toward the house. Where he knows Tai is wait for the result of the meeting between his sister and him. He cringes on the fact that his brother in law will not like any of the context that they have spoken about.

…

By the time that Qrow had come back to the house it was now close to midnight and the girls had been put into bed by Tai. Who was still awake, waiting to hear back from Qrow on what Raven had wanted. Qrow had proceed to tell him everything on what happen at the Summer grave. About the reason for the visit, the warning of a storm and more, while unknow to them Ruby was eavesdropping on them. And while she didn't understand why Raven had enquired upon her to Qrow. She was however surprised on how much information, that she got from her and Oscar, she had been willing to impart to her brother. Who, their have no doubt, will report this to Ozpin it makes Ruby wonder why Raven had done so. Considering that Raven doesn't trust or even like Ozpin and his group that much. Wondering if she has a change of heart. Or is she seriously worried for what little of the future event they have shown her is to come. She listens further as Qrow tell Tai that he's going to tell Ozpin about what had happened today.

Saying that considering Raven had brought up Salem and some good point on her own share theories. That he should know about the latest development and new intel. With Tai begrudgingly adding that, even though they shouldn't trust all of her word, they should listen to her warning. With the telling other beside them about this meeting and concede to preparing both the girls for what to come within reasons. As the both of them were tired from today events Tai suggest waiting, until tomorrow to report to Ozpin. Commenting that with the recent light of this news that their days will only become busier from now on. Qrow agree and Ruby, hearing enough, leave them to sit in silent. Heading back to her room quietly without them noticing. Making the note to report to Oscar on today events and was silently agree on Tai had commented about their days getting busier. For the start of the coming grand storm was only four more years to come and both side are going to be working overtime. It's only a matter of time and for the one who is most prepared, is the one to take the victory.

…

 _(Year 7 Later, Continent of Sanus: Kingdom of Vale – Location: Vale City)_

It's a bright and sunny afternoon day and sitting alone at a table on the terrace of a two-story café. Enjoying a plate of cookies and mug of coffee with extra cream and sugar, while looking down the clean streets of Vale. Was a now fifteen year old teenager huntress in training, Ruby Rose. Wearing a long sleeved and thick, high collar black blouse with red trimming on the sleeves and collar. A black waist clincher with red lacing tie up at the front. Tying in together with a black skirt that has an under layers of red frills with can be seen as trimming. As well as a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red trim around the top, laces tie up and red soles. Her outfit is topped up by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders with two silvers, cross-shaped pins. Her emblem, a single scatter rose was in a large silver brooch that is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle. It was decorated with bullets on the side with carries a pouch and a clip for her weapon to be store at the back.

She watches as the people of the city walk by, carrying on through their own daily lives. Men, woman and children and whether human or faunus they were all moving along with their live. All completely unaware of events which will would soon transpire. A secret war that has rage onward in the ages and beyond what mankind could even imagine. One that would evidently spill on to the public surface of Remnant, shattering society current reality. Humanity would be pitted against each other, resource decline from it uses in the battlefield of war. The peace once known to many will succumb. With kingdoms lying in tatter, hung on the very brink of war. Battle of human verse human, human verse faunus and the Grimm verse everyone. Remnant worldwide population would diminish from the current tall standing kingdoms to a few meager villages. Crushed by the weight of the world, the pillar of society foundation will collapse. All because of the twisted ambition of one single woman.

Salem.

In the coming years, she would use her power to create a grand storm that of which would alter the course of Remnant as we know it. Spreading her reach far and wide as she twists and manipulates the people from all around. Leading into a chain of events that would turn humanity against one and other. Ruby too would go around, leading her friends on a journey with the hope of saving everyone from the Grimm and dangers that would come. For a while – things when somewhat well for them, with a few very close calls. Ruby and her group perform a number of actions, big and small, in order to helped the people. Yet it wouldn't be enough as it would all be for nothing in the end. The world itself was already long corrupted before they had made their move. The White Fang which had once strive for peace and equality, had been steeped with too much hatred and anger. Constant pressure of abuse and racism had turned their once peaceful protest into the very acts of violence. Their history continually stained with the blood of their kin had in turn pave a way into taking their action to point of terrorism. The blood of human was now added in as sacrifice to their own split ones. Further stepping up to higher levels violence thanks to the persuasion of Salem's pawn.

Eventually becoming a group of murderers, no longer differentiate between good humans and bad. Even striking down their own kin, brother and sister in arm if they were siding with humans or weren't with them. Thanks to Salem's plans the very governments, which was created to govern and protect the kingdoms. Would too turn on each other to protect themselves from dangers that didn't exist. Everyone turning on one and other for their own safety at the most foolish of reasons, again all because Salem and her dammed inner circle of pawns. Even when Salem had been slain, humanity greatest enemy, the Grimm, grew even more out of control. Natural resources and dust needed for survival were dwindling. A very thin line of defence would become all that is formed to separate humanity from the creature of darkness, Grimm. Which is why they had taking one final gamble, thanks to the combination of the magics from the maiden, silver eye, and wizard powers. They perform a feat which was so unimaginable it broke the very laws and boundary of humanity. A taboo which touches to the realm that the god themselves would dare to touch so foolishly. Time travel, the abilities to going back in time.

To the point before it all began with the intention of stopping Salem before everything went and became out of control. For Ruby and Oscar in particular, who were forcibly drag into this war because of their so-called gifts. They had continued to fight for the worlds and its people even after Salem demised. But as time went by there, it felt like there was nothing left that they could do to defend people in that timeline. That the very days of humanity existent was coming to a close. The light which once shone through for them as a beacon was nothing more than a flickering ember. With only a matter of time before the Grimm snuff out the last of humanity. Plunging the world back into the abyss which once cover the world in, before man was born. They all but went through with their dangerous and foolish plan, without a single hesitation. Resulting in what was now happening in this new timeline created by their actions. It is unknown what has happened to the era form which they come from. Whether it was destroyed by their action of leaving the timeline or changing of some of the events they manipulated. Or it now exists as a separate stream of the current past they had returned to. Lingering by as a potential path the worlds could once again fall into. But for now, Ruby and Oscar will focus on paving a new future to making sure that doesn't happen.

As here she was now, in this currently peaceful era, within the physical body of a fifteen year old girl naive looking huntress in training. With the added the memory and mental state of a 30 plus year old battle hardened huntress/warrior. Sitting in a cafe on the very day which had change her life, like before in the distance timeline. The robbery which lead to her early acceptant into the prestige Beacon Academy. She looks ahead to see the sun was slowly falling to dusk, just over the horizon. Ruby finishes the rest of her cookies and drink. Leaving a generous tip for the waiter, she gets up from her seat and goes down to the bottom shop. Paying for her light meal at the café register counter.

* _Cha ching_ *

"Here is your drink, miss. That would $13.45 lien in total. I hope to enjoy your day." Said the cashier

Taking the thermos from the staff cashier outreach hand, she thanks them and leaves the café. She walks through Vale toward her next destination as the sky was turning dark. It had been a long time now, over 7 years, since they first come back to this point in time. The day had come where she and Oscar would soon start wheels of their long building plan. One that they have been preparing for since returning to this time and this time Ruby intended to graduate at Beacon with all of her friends. The experience of returning to her weaker and younger body had been exceedingly strange for her. Especially when she had previously been fighting for so long in her war-torn world. Only to be suddenly thrusted back into a world of peace, it had taking time to adjust. In truth though Ruby had been hoping that she could go into the past farther to save her mother. But sadly, Summer Rose had already been lost by the time of her arrive. But it was fine, something that Ruby could live with. Something that she could use as fuel to end Salem and her long drawn out war against her. If it meant no one else would be lost to foolish desire of the witch, Salem. As she was walking, Ruby feeling a vibration coming from her pocket. Reach in, she takes out a white rectangle item that had a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its centre. This item was a handheld communication device known as a scroll. She opens the scroll by pressing a button, which unlocks the device and spilt in two. Deploy a translucent, touch-sensitive holographic screen panel in between. Looking at the screen, Ruby see an incoming call being displayed.

* _Briinggg Brrringg_ *

* _Click_ *

"Hey, Oscar what up?" she said as she hold the scroll to her ear

 _"Hello Miss Rose, I'm afraid we may need to make a slight change to the plan."_ Answer Oscar

"Oscar, how many time have I told you to call me Ruby and which part of the plan are you talking about?" Ruby inquired.

 _"Right sorry Ruby, it about my transfer to Signal. I can't go, my aunt health has suddenly got worse, so I can't leave her on the farm alone. But I did find an alternative."_ Explain Oscar.

"Ok, going on" Said Ruby.

 _"I talk to my current school about my situation and it seem like Sanctum is willing to let me attend their school under Signal program for a while until I figure out something. Since I've already received the scholarship for the part-time schooling program. Apparently, it was international one, which is great as while it a couples of towns away from the farm, is still closer than Signal."_ Oscar continued explaining.

"I see, well I suppose that would be ok then. Is everything else ready to go?" Question Ruby.

 _"Yes, the assets are all in place, the information and general locations of most the oppositions have been confirmation and are continuing to be monitor. Our 'informant' Hugin, has still been sending update on the latest information… I'm afraid that Spider Lily has fallen… The states of her power have yet to be confirm at this point. But the remaining seasons have been informed of the danger and are on high alert."_ Oscar apprise Ruby.

Hearing the part bit Ruby had, for the moment stop walking as a tear fell down her face from an eye. Sadness fills her as she is heard the news of the woman demised, even though she had knowledge of it happens in the other timeline. It still hurt since in this time Ruby had gotten to know her enough to consider the woman a friend. At their last meeting with her, that was not too long ago, they had informed her of this with hope of preventing it. But she guesses was inevitable as they couldn't change every event that happens, she was good persons. Thanks to their memories of the future they were able to, string together different events with manipulation. Maintaining contact with each other throughout what little of their childhood they had left. They set up connection to help gather information on the enemy and make preparation for the major event/plans of the war. Ruby move her hand to wipe the lone fallen tear away and continues on walking. Silently praying for her to watch over them and for her salvation in the next world. Ruby put the loss to the back of her mind and informed Oscar,

"Ok I see… Well then, I should have the gears ready and the odds shifted toward our side by the time festival begin. All that would be left to bring the piece together, that include you."

 _"Of courses, Ruby. Make sure you give Oz and the enemy a good taste of your power. But kept it simple we don't want to attract their attention before we're ready. Good luck on your end."_ Replied Oscar.

"Yeah thanks Oscar, I'll remember that. Goodbye and make sure to stay in contact. I'll see you in seconded semester." Ruby said before end the call.

* _Click_ *

She had stop in front of a building and putting her scroll back into her pocket, look ahead. To the shop she was now standing in front of called From Dust Till Dawn. Having arrived at her destination, the sight of it stir up memory from her pervious timeline flow as she gazes upon it sight. The store where she had run into the criminal Roman Torchwick, kicking his butt and meeting the huntress and professor at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch. The woman would later take her to see the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. With this meeting ending in him extending the offered of her early acceptant and place at one of only four huntsman school in the world, Beacon Academy.

"And so it begins, Salem. The die has been cast and this time we will be the ones to obtain the victory."

Rudy whisper while glancing upon the glowing moon now in the night sky. Her silver eyes eerily glowing with the powers and knowledge she now holds and has been training with since the two, time traveller returning to this era. She begins walking toward the store with her blazing determination shining through.

* * *

Published 09/07/2018 | Update


	6. V1: Chapter 1 – Ruby Rose

Hello reader, sorry for the delay about the story is now starting with beginning of volume 1. Enjoy!

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ ** _Outside Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 1 – Ruby Rose**

Night has fallen over the city of Vale as the broken moon lay high above the sky. Building and street light fill the street, along with the moon soft glow. There are people mostly adult and teenager walking in some of the street. Four of hench-like men dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses and a red tie, headed down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind a gentleman, who had bright and short, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible dark-green left eye. He wore a red inner lined white suit with long black pants, shoes and gloves with buckled sleeves. On his neck was a small grey scarf alone with a black bowler hat on his head, with a small feather tucked into its red band. The gentleman reignites his cigar and grins before walking down the road. Frightening nearby citizens that were on the streets as the group made their way towards the shop, which had a sign the read, From Dust Till Dawn.

 _*jiinngg*_

The gentleman and his henchmen enter the shop, in front of them was the shop keeper behind a glass counter than display some crystal in different size and colour. Unknown to the group, farther back in the corner of the shop was a young girl. She had the hood of her red cloak up as she reads through the weapons magazine in her hands. Innocently pretending not to hear anything as she silent listened to a song playing from her headphones. The henchmen stop behind the gentlemen, look around the shop at the different dust on the display. The gentleman approaches the counter where the elderly shopkeeper was standing behind. Flicking his cigar, he said,

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

Just as he finishes talking one of the henchman beside his left, suddenly pulls out a gun. Pointing towards the shopkeeper with the hand on the trigger, ready to fire if necessary. Shopkeeper fearfully raising his hands in terror and begs,

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

Roman softly replied, "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money."

With a reassuring expression that had a hint of amusement glint. In regard to the typical reaction the shopkeeper was displaying. Before turning his head to his hired henchmen with seriousness and instructing them, "Grab the Dust."

At this a henchman opens a case and removes several cylinders. Which they had uses to take the powdered dust from the tube containers mounted to the walls nearby. Placing another opened case toward the shopkeeper on the glass display counter. The gentleman dammed,

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeded to do as he's told and fills the case with the crystal. Grabbing them from the displayed counter shelves below. As another one of the henchman goes for one of the other tube on the wall, he hears the sound of muffled song playing. Turning in the direction of back corner to see where the girl was, his unsheathes sword. Pointing his sword at her back and call out,

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

When there was no response or movement, he yells, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to where she was standing and tapping on her shoulder. Feeling the tap, the girl turns head around. As she turns around, the hood dropping to reveal the surprised face of Ruby Rose. Wearing red headphones that had her symbol printed on black on the speaker area. He points a finger to his head, motioning for her with the gesture to lower them. Reaching for the headphone she does so as Ruby asking,

"Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he shouted

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby question

He replied with a loud frustration, "Yes!"

"Ooohhh..." Ruby nodded in understanding

Not even a moment later, she gives him a roundhouse to the side. Sending the thug flying into the adjacent shelf. Putting the magazine back on the shelf, she turns to see the thug get back up again. Ruby walk up to him and delivers another kicked to him straight in the chest. Sending him flying down the aisle and pass was the gentleman was standing. The gentleman leaning on the display case and fiddling with a red dust crystal. Was waiting for his hired men to finish the heist. When he heard a voice saying,

"Hey!"

Followed by another yelling, "Hyah!"

From the corner of his eyes, he sees one of the henchman flies past him. The gentleman looks back at the flung man. Before calmly motioning with his head for another nearby to handle it. Following order, another henchman moving to face the girl. Raising his gun at Ruby and shouts,

"Freeze!"

 _*Bang*_

Seeing another thug coming at her with a gun, Ruby uses her aura to charge at him with a double kick. Sending the both of them crashing through the left side of the store front windows. With the commotion, all of the other henchmen that were in the shop had stop what they were doing. Arming themselves with their weapons before turning their attention from their work to the newly broken window. They took a peek outside of the now broken front window as Ruby stood up over their fallen comrade. Her weapon Crescent Rose, resting over her shoulder as the red weapon unfolds into its scythe form. The gentleman thief scowls at this while the rest looked on with stoic faces. Ruby returned a smile beaming with confident back at them. Seeing the group of robbers, she could now confirm that the ring leader as the thief/mob boss, Roman Torchwick. Beginning with inputting the formulation of her plan of action.

She needed to be careful not to show off too much of her strength, but she also had goals to meet. Oscar and Ruby had created and set up many schemes to help with the overall plan to end Salem. One of which was getting Roman off of Cinder's side and redeem himself. If there was one thing that both of them learned from Salem during the long fought war. It was that the smallest action in people, can have the biggest effects in the long run. To put it simply in her term is to never underestimate the usefulness that can be found within or brought by person. When Ruby and Oscar had returned to this era, one of the things they did was gather as much intel as they could for their plan. Especially on all of the people they had fought against and while Roman had a considerably smaller role in their trouble, due to his unfortunate ending. She too had taking the time learned about his's past well. Since to her he was not only her first enemy, a factor which had start her on this journey.

Specifically, a crime that happened when she was just 12 years old. That Roman committed in his much earlier days along his road to becoming a master criminal. With that those thoughts in mind, she skilfully twirls the weapon around her body. Before striking it into the ground, planting the tip of the blade into the road with one hand. Use her other to hold her headphone she clicks the button which turned off the sound of the music that was being played. Putting her headphones away, she takes note that someone of his level as criminal doesn't go around rob a store with only two henchmen. Reaching out with her aura, she checks on how many men she was having to deal with. She also felt somewhat familiar auras in the distance, one being Glynda Goodwitch coming just around the corner along with another.

 _Ok, there's Roman Torchwick along with three of Junior men carrying single weapons. No wonder Yang beat them so easily they don't look like the best of thugs. Junior should really consider getting some new henchmen. There also Glynda coming and that woman, Cinder, that good all the player are here. Well I guess it time to start the party._

"Okayyy... Get her!" Roman said

Motioning with his head toward the remaining of his hired henchmen to stop her. Obeying his order, the remaining henchmen headed out of the shop. All rushing toward her with their weapon arms and ready to attack. As they are running at Ruby, she spins around on top of her scythe and attack the first approaching criminal with unkind, double legged kick to the face. Pulling her Crescent Rose out of the ground she loads the gun and fires. Using the shot as momentum spin, striking another one with the butt of her weapon that sends him flying into the air. Next, she brings her weapon down on one attacker and dodges the last's gunfire with her rifle's recall shot. Coming close enough to knock him out and follow him upwards so she beat him away to Roman's feet. In that little skirmish Ruby made sure that while her movements were showy, they wouldn't harm the men too badly.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

Roman sarcastically remark looking down at the unconscious henchmen. Before facing Ruby while taking a step forward. Taking the cigar out of he's mouth and said, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..."

Dropping his cigar and crushing it on the ground with point of his cane. In the distance, the approaching sound of police sirens were heard. Before continuing, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He raises his cane and opens the bottom with the press of a button. Revealing that is was also shotgun with a cross grid for a lid, opening at bottom of the cane. But before he could fire Ruby called out to him a tone of feigning wonder,

"Roman? Is that you?"

"What… yes, it's me," Roman told the girl

Confused at her actions he half sarcastically asked, "Am I supposed to know you?"

"It's… it's me Ruby" She said

"Ruby?" Roman questioned

"Or as you called me before Little Red Riding Hood." She continues

At the mention of that nickname, he took another close look over the girl standing before him again. Taking a note of her appearance and in particular the red cape flowing on her back. Combine that with the nickname was all he needed, in order to rejog the memories of an event from the past. That was about three years ago, during a joint robbery heist that he become heavily injury in a double crossing and was almost caught by the police. When he come across a little girl in a red hood as he was running away. Seeing him injured she had quickly helped moving him to a nearby abandon house. No question asked, while the cops chasing after him, ran past the wrong directions. He remembered trying to get rid of her by calling her name and scare her away. However, instead the little red hooded girl took out a first aid kit and started addressing he wounds. While tend to him, she started chatting to him about different subject. Not that he realised at the time was her way of trying to distract him from the pain of his injury.

In her convention, she switches to many different topic, but never ones did she ask about who he was. Or why he was so badly injury like that and from what he could tell, she didn't seem to know who he was. At one point, she become interested in the cane he was carrying when she found out it was a weapon and pestered for him to show it to her. Going awe when the bottom opened, he shoots the hook off the top and watch as the hook retract back. After finishing bandaging him up, she left him with them had parted way. Only to later finding out that not only did he wasted half a day talking to this little kid talking about stuff like being a huntress and rule from survival, while being treated. But that she had somehow placed a well-made prank like trap in which the police blame him for. They were not only distracted by it, but some of the officer had gotten caught in them, humiliating the police. He still has some the picture of their ruin state, saved on his scroll which he looks at from time to time for a mood pick me up. Although to say it was one of the weird but surprisingly pleasant meeting he had with a person. Roman relaxed a bit at the knowledge of the girl identity, lowering his weapon.

"You… What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Seeing that Roman had relaxed his posture with Ruby doing the same. Mirroring his action, she lowered her own weapon and replied, "Well I… was shopping, I sorta live around here."

"Ah… well… this is a bit awkward," Roman states

Rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't hold the cane with a slight feeling of embarrassment. Ruby nodding along with his comment, this wasn't what he was expecting when he planned to carry out this robbery. Nor was it like he was expecting to see the little girl who save his life like this or at all. With the tension of hostilely gone between them, the scene had almost look like the two were old friend. If it wasn't for the mess surrounding them with unconscious henchman and damage ground from the fight. It would had seemed more like they both had coincidently run into each other after a long time. Which actually wasn't too far from the truth of their situation. They took a moment to evaluate each other appearance with him staring from her to the weapon she was holding.

"I… see so you got your own weapon." He comments on to change the subject.

"Yeah, I made it at Signal," Ruby answer him

Continuing a conversion as if they weren't on opposite side of the law and currently in the middle of fighting each. With Roman making a robbery attempt and Ruby being the person that trying to stop him. Remembering topic of the conversion they had the time. In happy tone Roman recounts,

"Oh… you're in Signal… that's good, good you said wanted to be a huntress,"

Ruby smile in response to this, but then frown at the situation. Ending the happy air surrounding their meeting, she asked, "Roman… what are you doing?"

"Look Red just… just leave," Roman instructed her

Looking away for her as he was unable to bare the concerning face she was giving him. He was a criminal and Roman felt that he didn't deserve for her to be concern about someone like him. While he hated naive people and children in general, Ruby was an exception to this. As during the time they had spent before, he could see that she was different and by no means completely naïve. Maybe to some of her ideals and believe she was, but about how the world work or can operate – no she mostly certainly wasn't. If the current situation he was in wasn't really bad, he would have love to of taking the time to chat to her like old frenemy. But this was the unfortunate case this time around, so he reluctantly advises,

"We're doing business, you'd be better off not getting involved,"

"Roman… you know I can't just ignore this," Ruby told him

Seeing the hesitating Ruby can tell that in this timeline, the dynamic of their relationship is completely different from before timeline. Back in the other timeline, their relationship was purely that of hero and villain, good versus evil. However, with their first early and non-hostile meeting, it's now more of that an odd but strangely good acquaintances. That just so happen to be working on opposing side of the law. Roman gripping the handle of his weapon in response to Ruby answer. While he knew that it wouldn't be easy to get the girl to back down. He also didn't have the time or power to take thing easy against her. For there was a great threat pulling his string this time. Something that wouldn't hesitate in retaliation against any they perceived opponent. So he direct to Ruby, another warning,

"Red, I'm dealing with a very dangerous client. It would be best that you don't get involved!"

But Ruby profess, "I'm sorry Roman, I can't."

With a sadden expression on her face, she places Crescent Rose in front of her. Taking a stand against him. Roman once again look away from Ruby face and farther hardening the grip of his hands.

"Roman –" Ruby tried pleading to him

But unfortunately, they were both out of time and he was unable to take hearing anything more from her. Cutting in before the conversion become too deep, deciding to end this meeting by interrupting, "Save it Red, I don't have time,"

Roman took aim with his weapon at Ruby again, raised the point to her. Pulling the trigger which unleashes a deadly red blast toward Ruby. Who react by firing her own shot toward the ground, using it power leaps in the air above. Ruby, who's senses had skyrocketed thanks to her experience and semblance, saw Roman cringe as he fired the shot. After descending down and landing steadily on her feet, she looks up to see that Roman wasn't standing in his spot anymore. But was in the middle of climbing up a vertical ladder on the wall of a nearby building. Ruby turn to the onlooking shopkeeper, that had just come to the entrances of shop. Having been busy reporting to the police about the robbery in process when the criminals were all focus on her and the two were talking. She querying,

"You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh huh"

The shopkeeper mumbled giving a short nodded, Ruby sets off after Roman. As the thief was making his way onto the roof top with Ruby close behind him. She used her weapon gun to fire a shot, creating a recoil blast which help her go up the building. Landing right as he reach near end of the other of the building. Ruby yelled,

"Hey!"

Roman stopping at the close to the edge sighing saying, "Persistent... as always Red."

"Among other things." She acknowledges.

Before speeding around, standing in his getaway path. Seeing her disappear in bust of rose petal from her spot. Roman turn ahead to see she was now in front of him. Surprised by this he yelled to her with shock,

"Wha – H… HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Speed, it's sort of my specialty" Ruby told him.

"Oh… yeah right" Roman said in realization,

"Well I don't think it was smart for you to give me that kind of information. Think of what the bad guys could do if they knew your strength."

Ruby smile and replies, "You wouldn't hurt me Roman, you're not really that bad a guy"

"Kid, you don't know who I am or what I'm capable of doing" Roman told her.

The two get readies for round two of their fight, when the sudden familiar sound of airship was heard. Ruby turned around to see the getaway Bullhead rose from between the buildings. The ship that would take soon take Roman away to safety. She could feel and familiar aura coming from the airship, as light were shone upon her and binding her sight While she was blocking the light from her eyes she had pretend to not notice the sound of Roman's hook launch. Feeling the back of her cloak being tugged back by the hook. Roman pulled as hard as he could, throwing Ruby off the other side of the building. But she quickly fires another shot behind her. Using the recoil to change the trajectory of her flight toward the building again. Landing safety back on to the roof top and right where she was standing when she come to the building roof top. Her frowning at this as he jumped up onto the platform of the opens the hatch, allowing him to get inside. Knowing that his employer was in there, he decides to act more ruthless against Ruby even though he didn't want to. Turning around Roman held up a red dust gem he still had and through the noise of the airship engine screams,

"End of the line, Red."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the terribly made pun as he throws it down at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion. Realising what he was about to do and knowing that Glynda would intervene. Ruby reached forward and grabbed the thrown red crystal dust that landed at her feet.

* _Boom_ *

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

Roman cheered, but stopped when he saw a shadow shape within the smoke of the explosion. With what appear to be the form of person standing in front of Ruby. The smoke, slowly dissipation from the air.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile Ruby, in the middle of pocketed the crystal, grinned as she felt the shockwave of his shot hitting some sort of barrier. Coming on que to cast a protective aura barrier over them with her ridding crop was huntress, Glynda Goodwitch. Who was also professor teaching at Beacon Academy and Ozpin right hand women for both public relation and his secret order. She stands there dressed in a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. On the bottom was a black high-waisted pencil skirt that had bronze buttons and covered lower body. Her legs covered with blackish brown stockings and below the knee black boots with bronze thin heels. On her shoulder rest a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside and cut to the stylized of flames at the end. Ruby could see on the back cape, a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads.

Her personal symbol, a purple tiara station above the beads. As her cape flow within the winds summon up by the bullhead engine. She had light-blonde hair tied to the back in a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. She pushes her thin ovular glasses over her eyes shining bright green. She also has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. As Ruby continue looking her, Glynda waves her weapon and creating a bombarded of several streaks of purple light toward the craft, each hitting but not damaging the aircraft frame. Roman is thrown around inside the back carrier by the attack, until he gets to the cockpit. Where a woman in red, her face unseen by the shadow, is struggling with the controls. Trying to stabilise the aircraft movement against the attack that was made. Roman claims,

"We got a Huntress!"

At Roman notices, the woman gets up and heads toward the back open hitch. That Roman had entered through before, as he takes her seat at the aircraft controls. Meanwhile, Glynda had her arm cross and her leg raised in a stance had started glowing purple for a moment. Before she points her weapon, aiming another blast just above the craft. Resulting in a dark storm-cloud formed below a purple coloured magic circle that's right over the jet. Roman looking at the forming storm cloud mutter,

"The hell...?"

With a downward swing of her crop, large jagged hail starts falling down from the darken clouds. Pummelling the aircraft frame with one of the pieces braking through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. As he moves it out of the way time while more hail pierces the ship. Then red dressed woman, who Ruby could safely confirm as Cinder, came out into the view of the open hatch and started attacking. Sliding her hand on her arm, her clothes lighting up along with spark of fire as she aims with her hand. A burst of energy that looked a lot like lava was send toward Glynda. Who in turn blocks it with an upward flick of her riding crop, but the energy impact with her shield creating splatters. Exploding once they touched the ground within the motion of the enemy's raised hand. Seeing this Glynda had back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof. Reaching out with her aura she magically gathers the shards of the rubble with her semblance. Twisting her arm in a circle motion to create a massive arrow, that is shot toward the ship. Shifting and changing the shape of the debris shard as Cinder shatters the arrow with several blasts.

While Roman's quick aerial move make the shard hit the side of the jet. Rudy could only watch though as the wreckage separates and reshapes into three more arrows that encircle the jet, with the motion of Glynda hand. Thinking she were finally getting somewhere when the ship was tilting and getting constantly attacked, Glynda let out a surprised. When the mystery woman, Cinder, let out a burst of energy by cross her hand letting magic circles wrapping around her. Expanding the energy which not only destroy the connection that Glynda had with the shards rubble. But melt the hail that has piece the aircraft frame from the early attack. Ruby finally take action, reverts her scythe into its rifle form she fire several shots at the aircraft. The woman blocked each shot with only her left hand. Using the maiden power to destroy the bullet as it come into contact with her hand. In one last ditch effect, to try and end the battle before more is done, Ruby loaded a special bullet into her rifle. Putting just a bit of her maiden power, without Cinder or Goodwitch noticing she fire. Cinder recoiled hand in pain and surprised when attempting to block the shoot with her hand.

Realising they were running out of time she waves her right, creating several blazing heat circles on the ground surrounding her two opponents. Creating a diversion that will allow for them to escape from the area. Both Glynda and Ruby leapt out of the blaze range way just in time. Although she could feel Goodwitch's semblance telekinetically helping to pushes her away, sending her off balance and crashing into the ground. While Glynda herself rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. Climbing to her feet, both Ruby and Glynda could only looking up watch as the hatch close and the craft fly away. Along with Ruby who eyes were, unseen by Glynda, glowing in rage toward the woman they fought. Not even glancing back at the older woman that was no doubt scowling at her. Ruby turned, jumping down from the building and letting her aura take the impact from landing. Walking back to the shop owner and while holding the stolen dust crystal she pocketed earlier, saying,

"I'm sorry for breaking your window, I kind of got a bit carried away."

Ruby handed back the crystal that Roman had thrown at she to the old shop owner and started helping with the cleaning. Gathering and tying up the thugs before moving them into one area so the police could get them. The shop keeper responded,

"It's alright, thanks to you they didn't manage to take anything which I'm just glad for. Here is the order you asked for, I put in a couple of extra's for free."

"Oh no –"

"Take it, it's my thank you for not letting me be robbed. Plus, you're such not only a wonderful customer, but a sweet girl too you deserve the treat." The old man said,

Cutting her before she could reject his offer by practically shoving the package into her arms. Ruby smile and rushed forwards to give the old man a quick hug, voicing gratitude.

"Aww, thank you very much, but it really was no problem. This is one of my favourite store, I can't imagine were else I would get my supplies if you closed."

"Well, I shouldn't be closed too long, hopefully. I'll be back before your next needed supplies of dust. Now I think you should go talk to the Huntress lady, she's been frowning at you this whole time."

Ruby quick glance over her shoulder confirmed his statement. Glynda Goodwitch was clearly not happy she was getting ignored. Knowing that this was unavoidable she sends another quick thank you and goodbye to the store owner. Making her way across from the store to face the unhappy professor. As soon as she was close enough, Glynda Goodwitch snatched one of her hands. Bluntly tating,

"I'm taking you into the police station. There some questions you have to answer."

Before pulling Ruby into the back one of the police car which had just arrive after the battle. Closing the door Glynda took her seat next to her as the car was driven down to the station, with an uncomfortable silent.

…

 _(Vale Police Station: Interrogation Room)_

Ruby now sitting in a chair of the dark lit interrogation room waited as Professor Glynda Goodwitch walk into the room. The door slam behind and makes Ruby jumped slightly from it loud noise. The adrenalin that she had from the fight was quickly leaving her body as the feeling worried was taking it place. Glynda, with a tablet computer in the left hand and her ridding crop in her right, start pacing. In front of the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright open bulb light that was hanging in the otherwise dark room. Glynda said,

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Even though she knew where this was going, Ruby still had felt the need to defend her actions. The heat of the moment had rashly exclaimed,

"They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..."

Glynda said as she notices Ruby's smile, before she slams her crop down on the table. For which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an,

"Eeek!"

And continued, "...And a slap on the wrist."

Before she could finish talking the girl however, Ruby taking a deep breath and countering,

"I am well aware what I did was dangerous, but Torchwick was robbing that store and I had to stop him. While there was destruction to property, those damages were minimal and there weren't any casualties. Now I understand that it would have been safer to wait for the authorities. I felt it my duty as a huntress in training to take him down and protect the innocent. Is that not what we do?"

Glynda become startled young girl wise respond and was about to counter it, when the door behind her opens. With her fellow collage and boss Professor Ozpin, now standing near the entrance of the room. He had a smile of amusement, most likely for having overheard their conversation. With that Glynda sigh and a nod to him, she turns back to the young girl.

* _Sigh_ *

"I see... well there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so as Ozpin step through the door way. Ruby saw a very familiar silhouette approach the table. Standing there was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features, wearing a small shaded glass spectacles on the bridge of his noise. A small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the green cowl wrap around his neck. His outfit was green suit consisting of an unzipped black suit the had a green outlining the collar. Under that was a black buttoned vest with a green dress shirt. Complete with a long, dark-green pants and black trouser shoes. Come through the doorway, his holds the usually white mug with has the Beacon logo print in grey. But in the other hand this time in place of his cane was a plate of cookies. She pretended to look at him nervously, but inside was happy to see him.

"Ruby Rose..."

Ozpin stated as the door close shut behind him and he walk up to the table. Leaning in toward her in order to get a closer look at her face. While Ruby leaned away slightly from his face invading her personal space.

 _Eeek, too close Oz! way too close!_

"You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." she answers, before Ozpin continued

"So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Gesturing with his head at the tablet that Glynda hold, showing a replay of Ruby's fight against the henchman. Ruby calmly look at the video as she had expected to see this video, like she did in the other timeline. However, on the inside she was somewhat concerning about the angle of the recorded fight showing on the scroll. Since there weren't supposed to be any cameras that are close that to the area to her knowledge. This meant she was either wrong about the camera or she was being monitor by them. She hopes wasn't the case, because her couldn't have her secret being revealed now. But on a side note, she mental laugh at Ozpin weird dramatic habit.

Oh typical Oz, always unintendedly add drama to everything he say. Well, at least now I know where Oscar get it from.

She thought as she stuttered out her response, "S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin inquired with a raise brow.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby declares

"I see..."

He simple said, placing the plate of cookies on the table in front of Ruby. Looking at it she tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite. Not seeing any rebuttal, she continued to eat the rest of them quickly. But unlike in the other timeline she eats them with a bit more dignity and as she was eating the cookies Ozpin stated,

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

In the middle of munching on the cookie when she heard this, Ruby pause. Realising the joke that she heard within his statement. She almost choked on the cookie she had stuffed in her mouth, as she looks at him. Before turns to the side and started laughing to herself while the cookie was held into her mouth. Ozpin arched his eyebrow in respond to her behaviour in question. Seeing that the two adults were looking at her, she swallows the remaining cookies. Wiping her mouth in embarrassment she continues on with playing childish. Ruby cleared her throat before responding,

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like – Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Making some noises while she was waving her hands in a karate-style poses. Adding a bit of an innocent fare to her childish act. Ozpin who was listening to her, took a sip from his cup and responded,

"So I've noticed."

Placing his cup on the table as she places her hand back to her lap. Leaning on the table he asks, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Sitting down on the chair opposite to Ruby, he folds his hand together. Resting them on the table and looking at Ruby, waiting for her answer. Ruby had fought back feeling of the blush that was rising to her face when he called her adorable. Instead focusing on the question that Ozpin had just asks. Closing her eyes, she remembers events from the previous timeline. Wondering whether she should give the answer she had before, however the battle of her past as flowed within her memories. As if telling her that this was a question she had to answer more honestly and with that she opened her eyes, showing a harden determination. Both the adult become more alert, observing Ruby closely as they felt the childish and cheerful atmosphere change to a more calm and mature. Her posture and expression changing to match that of the atmosphere. When Ruby had answered that question before, she was so innocent that she was really naïve well. She had good, honestly intention which fuelled her. But now she wasn't, continuing on with this burden in this era, it was different for her. So from this moment, to answer this important question Ruby drop the childish act. Reaching behind her she takes out the thermos she had been carrying and pour a cup of hot chocolate. Sliding the cup toward Ozpin as she took sip his cup and started it. With a smile Ruby answer,

"Well... It's kind of a long story from which I have many reasons. But ultimately… I want to be a Huntress."

Remembering her mother's stories of adventure, about helping people and the fairy tale that Yang use to read her. But then reminded of the harden experience from her previous time line. An innocent childhood past combine with the hard fought memorise from the previous future. This had merely given Ruby new reasons to go down the same path she has always dreamed of walking upon. To walk down the danger and unpredictable road, that is fill with hardship and darkness, the path of a warrior. A person as young as herself, wouldn't normal be thinking of taking a road like that so willingly. However, as much as she would like to be normal... Ruby Rose wasn't a normal girl and would probably never be one. If parting with this helps her fulfil her goals of helping other, then that is exactly what she will do. Ozpin change his posture to fit her, intrigued and curiosity by her abrupt change attitude. Taking the cup that Ruby had given and takes a sip. Noting that its favour taste rich and in the consistently was make from more natural chocolate. He inquires,

"You want to slay monsters?"

"In a way, yes" she replied wistfully, as they both took a sip

"May I ask the reason for wanting to be a huntress?" He queries

While she knew the answer, she instead decides to throw him off by instead asking,

"Depend… Which answer do you want? The wishful and innocent answer, the one you would have expected to hear. The one in which not I would have given too long ago or the honest but unexpected answer?"

"I think you know Ruby, but I suppose that up to you" he answered kindly.

Ruby and Ozpin take a moment to take a finish their drink, as they stare at each other. Size each other resolve with their will pitted against one another. Glynda, who standing at the right corner, can see determination shining through both Ozpin and Ruby as they continue staring at each. It was like watching an intense battle of wits being thrown back and forth between to two likeminded people. Breaking the stare with a smile Ruby affirm,

"Yeah, I suppose it is… But for now, I'll give you the first one."

Before continuing she pick up the thermos, she gestured for Ozpin the cup he has. Pouring the rest of the content between the two of the them and taking another sip. She said, "You see, I only have two more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm also trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people."

 _*Slup*_

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought. Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more exciting and cool, you know!"

Staring at the two with a wide, calm smile as the seriousness of the atmosphere now backing away. Glynda and Ozpin study her, each wondering about her sudden changing of tone. One minutes she was somewhat you expect from a child her age and the other, she was not. But either way she goes there's always some hint of maturity being display. Ruby wait as the two adult continues on with their individual's throughs. To be honesty this kind of atmosphere was something that she had gotten use to by now. It wasn't the first time that something like this has happen. Where her action, word or the atmosphere felt around her end up throwing people off. But that only because her already obtain experience and wisdom, which no longer matches to that of her physical age. Finishing the rest of their drink, Ozpin finally breaks the long silent. Moving on to the next point by asking,

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

She responded with a smiled and nod, while return Ozpin smile and greets, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin inquired

Ruby admitted, "More than anything."

With an added tone that display a strong conviction, both adults took notices of. She looks at directly Ozpin eyes, he could see there was something more hidden within her eyes. Was it her pure honesty… no it isn't, it was something far more than that. To her this was statement that she meant with all her heart. For Ruby, even with all that had happened in the previous time line. Out of the few things she didn't want to change in the timeline, the chance of attending Beacon Academy was one of them. The friends she made and the bond she forges were not only vital to her plan, but precious to her as well. They were at the very core of her reasoning for her continued defiance against this madding fight with the very odds that fate deals. Ozpin exchanging glances with Glynda, who was a bit taking back by Ruby changing display of emotions. Knowing were Ozpin was going with this and that her answer wouldn't persuade him another wise. She decided to answer his glance by rolling her eyes alone with a disapproving sounding,

"Hmmph"

Before he turns back to Ruby saying, "Well, okay."

Ruby with wide-eyed smiles, unable to hold back her emotion. The girl raced to Ozpin side and tackled him with hug muttering in his chest words of thank, many times. Taking in the scent of forest air along with the strangely added hint of peppermint, chocolate and coffee coming from him. She was reminded of all the time he had help her through the journey, when he was alive and merging with Oscar. With the knowledge of his impending death on her mind she subconsciously held him tighter, not wanting to let go. His was momentarily caught off guard by Ruby action, but quickly recover and patted her hair. The feeling of him patting her head reminded she bit of Oscar. Glynda, who was still in the room, clear her throat. At this Ruby pull back from the hug embarrassingly and mumbled,

"Sorry, I got excited"

"Not at all Miss Rose, it perfectly understandable considering the circumstances. Tomorrow there'll be some form along with an introductory pack delivered to your house and we'll see you in a week time. Now than I do believe it's already late, why don't you go home. I'm sure your father must be worried about you." Ozpin proclaimed

"Oh shoot!" she professed while checking her scroll for the time.

She gave Ozpin a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug to Glynda. Before heading out the door she turns to the adults and say, "Thank for the help Professor Goodwich, I look forward to taking you class and attending your school Headmaster Ozpin. Good bye Ozpin, Glynda"

Bolting out the door before either of them could respond. It took a bit of time before they got out of their trances. They continued to stare at the door from which she exited, before turning to each other. With Glynda saying,

"Well the was… surprising!? She wasn't what I expected for fifteen year old girl… I wonder how she knew I was a professor?"

"Hmmm, I suppose so. But that could just be a tribute to her past. My guess is the that her dad told her. We should be head back to the school." Ozpin said standing up, Glynda who was about to follow.

When she notices the thermos sitting on the table and gestured to it, "Umm, sir she left her thermos"

"I suppose we'll give it back to her when came to the academy. Glynda please prepare Miss Rose's school package."

Ozpin and Glynda head out of the room and building to the outside. Glancing in front of him, he had saw Ruby speeding off with rose petal trail behind her. He started making his way back up to his office at Beacon.

…

Ruby bounced down the hallway of the station with happiness on her face. Signing a form from the officer to get her package and Crescent Rose back from them. Before continuing on her way out of the station. Happily humming as she thought on the events of today and her entry to the school academy.

 _Beacon! Finally. And I'm going to be with Yang and the other. I can't wait to see them again, it will be to great. Oh, the trouble we'll get into together!_

Stepping out into the cold and fresh night air of Vale City, Ruby took a deep breath in, checking her scroll digital clock to see that it was getting super late. Huffing on how much her father was going to worry and freak out on about her lateness. She was certain that he had already been informed about her involvement on the robbery and that she was taken to the station. Just as the thought of calling him crossed her mind, her scroll rang. Accepting the call on video call, her father's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted

 _"Ruby, are you okay? They said you were let out. What the hell did you do?"_ He asked

"Nothing!... Well, kind of something but it really wasn't my fault, I was in my favourite shop when it was getting robbed and kicked their butts, I just happened to catch the eye of the huntress, Glynda Goodwitch." She explains to her father

 _"Ruuuuby!"_ Hearing her father groan

Ruby just grinned knowing that while he didn't approve, Qrow would certainly have a laugh about the situation. After all, Glynda was widely known for being strict on the rules and laws as oppose to Ozpin. There was no doubt in her mind that her father and uncle had experience firsthand Glynda wrath from their time at Beacon.

"Yes Daddy?"

 _"Just come home already, it's almost 11 o'clock. Do you need me to pick you up?"_

"Depend is Yang back, yet?" she asked

He replied, _"No, she hasn't come back yet. I think she still hang out somewhere in Vale."_

"Then no, I'm okay. I'll just go back with Yang, see you soon."

 _"Okay, I'll see you soon. Keep your sister out of trouble, but please try not to start any more fights on the way back."_

"Yeah, yeah OK. Bye Daddy." She dismissingly voiced

 _"Bye Ruby, be home soon."_ He says ending the call

Chuckling to herself, Ruby stretching her arms above her head to release all the tension that had built throughout the night. Ruby was practically over the moon at the events, thing are falling into place and going as planed so far. She open new private encrypted email and texted a message to Oscar.

To Warlock Apprentice

Mission successful! Encounter Lampwick. Managing to beat both him and Junior henchman. Sadly, Lampwick got away, but I was able to confirm Cinderella present and I sense some trace of Spider Lily power. Made contact with the Good Witch and the Wizard of Oz. Secured place in Beacon, moving to next phase.

P.S. Have Hugin Corvus informing us and check for current location of Cinderella associates. As well as track and gather data on Hermes and Thieving Gem until they reach Vale. Also send a warning to the Seasons, I want Morning Glory, Snowdrop and Sakura to be prepare.

From Crimson Reaper

Adding additionally summary with the events of the fight, the integration meeting and her success entering into Beacon again. She hit the send button and put her scroll away and closed her eyes. Concentrating a large pool of her aura to reach out through Vale city area. Trying to locate where Yang was within the city by homing in her sister unique aura signature. Sensing her aura, Ruby speeds through Vale street using her semblance. On the lookout for her sister's yellow and black motorbike, Bumblebee. Entering a shady part of the city, she had found it. Park on the side of the road nearby the front of a build which she had identify as Junior club. Having a vague idea of what Yang is doing here for her other memory she groaned,

"You've got to be kidding me...again?"

With the sounds of shouting and banging being hear from inside the build. Ruby, knowing it futile, still hoped that her sister wasn't in there. Only for that hope to be crashed by a man in a partial suit coming out from the one-way windows. He was unconscious and followed by her red eyes and aura blaze, angry older sister.

"Yang?" She calls out.

The sister looked up with her eye change back to the usual purple colour. Her angrier and aura both now simmered with present of her younger sister appearing before her.

"Oh...hey Sis..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby asked in a sigh.

Yang looked away and mumbled. "It's a long story..."

…

 _(Meanwhile, Beacon Academy Campus – With Ozpin)_

Having reached back on school campus and in his office, Ozpin, the professor and headmaster of Beacon Academy, sat behind his large desk filling out paperwork that had come from his second in command. Honestly, he quite enjoyed being an educator and training the next generation of hunters and huntresses was fulfilling. But it does come with it down fall, paper work being one of them. Ozpin set his pen down on top of the stack of completed paperwork, and sat back to take a sip of his coffee. It was dark and strong, with a slight sweetness from the added sugar. He closed his eyes briefly, before turning his chair and looking out of the window and over the city. Glancing out the window as the new day rises from the night. A strong early morning light filtered through the green tinted glass, as it graced the city below. He looked out over Vale, and saw it for what it was a small microcosm of Remnant population. A safe haven for humanity and a light that was fragile, so preciously fragile. The quiet was so peaceful that Ozpin felt himself relax from his usual build up tension, ever so slightly. Which was when, at that exact moment of peace, his office elevator door open. The person in the elevator run so fast to the table, that a gust of compressed air blew some of paperwork off his desk. The man further disorganizing the whole pile by slamming his hand on the table. Before yelling,

"Oz! you son of bitch, what the hell do you think it is that you're doing?"

Ozpin frowned, as he recognized the end of his meditative break and turn around to face the intruder. In truth, he didn't really need to look up and see who it was. Knowing that there was only one man who would be brazen enough to enter his office to confront him over something. While having the gall to act in such a manner and be completely drunk. But he did anyway, locking his gaze with ruby eyes. Standing there in an absolute fury was a tall middle age man. He has greying black, spiky hair with a slight stubble along his jawline. The man wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On his back was a red, tattered cloak. Along with his compacted weapon, a greatsword/scythe and shot gun dubbed Harbinger, resting on his back hip. Ozpin looked at his long-time friend and subordinate said,

" Qrow, take a seat I believe we have much to discuss."

But the man, Qrow, snorted in return, making no move to sit down as was suggested by Ozpin. Instead stood his ground in front of the man table in a rather drunkenly manner with his hand cross.

"You bet we do! Do you mind telling me what you're thinking? Enrolling a fifteen year-old girl into Beacon, of all things—"

"You were only about a year older, and I believe her mother was only a few months so," Ozpin interjected

"Besides, age should not be an only factor of acceptance – but matter of skill as well. If her records are anything to go by, Ruby is outstripping her classmates by leagues. She's no longer being challenged at Signal. I'd say she's achieved the appropriate skill level to be entering Beacon, wouldn't you agree?"

Qrow's nostrils flared as his face contort in angrier and his blood-red irises glow in sync with his fury. "Don't you dare bring Summer into this. You don't have the right."

As he pauses for a moment, Ozpin acquiesced the point by taking a sip of coffee. "And no, I don't think so. The last I saw her, she had barely complete all of katas."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this statement, one would think that complete her all katas at her age is a feat in itself. But then again wielding a scythe is no easily feat, unlike most other conventional weapon. Wielding a scythe requires tremendous strength and stamina that can only be obtain through strict and delicate training. Especially when the weapon is combined with a high-power gun. So, to even those that had master the skills of using the weapon in combat. Have the feeling that it should take much longer too complete training.

"Hmm. Well it's been… what, several months since you saw her fight? I think you'd be surprised at how much she's actually advanced."

Qrow's attention sharpened and Ozpin thought he could see a hint of longing in his eyes. But the man didn't ask, so Ozpin decided to not offer any more details. Qrow's back stiffened, as he glared.

"Please Oz, you can't fool me. There's more to it than just mere skill. What exactly are you playing at? Letting her in to the academy early when her semblance is fully developed."

Ozpin school his face carefully as he thought back to the fact that he was currently expecting a student who hadn't manifest his aura at all. However, at the same time was curiosity to Qrow mentioning of her semblance in his statement. It would seem that Qrow has too, felt the abnormal power level coming from within her body. Like he did when he stepped into the in the interrogation room where she was waiting. The power that he could felt she was trying to suppress and maintain, wasn't something one encounter in someone of her age. With one look of her, tell him that she was like her mother.

"Humm, intriguing. So you think her speed will develop more? Interesting."

Qrow's eyes flashed danger as he once again slammed a hand on the desk. Further scattering the papers and show angry toward Ozpin comment. To him it was like Ozpin was only seeing Ruby skills as a warrior. Though he would begrudgingly admitted, but not to Ozpin face, were far superior to other of her year and above. But not her as a person and that kind of think was in itself, was danger considering what they involve in.

"Dammit Oz, this isn't funny. She could be killed or worse. You must send her back to Signal, or at least put her in some type of remedial courses. I don't know, do something –"

"I will not in any way damage her self-confidence," Ozpin narrowed his gaze to inform the drunken man that he should know better.

"Especially since she's done nothing to deserve such a treatment. I happen to think that she'll excel here quiet well. Maybe even become the leader of her own team."

Qrow's jaw drop and gasped, "L-leader of what! Are you completely insane? Are you actually out of your fucking mind?"

Qrow's voice had reached a menacing growl by the end of his sentence. Ozpin merely took another sip of coffee, as Qrow calmed himself taking slow and large breaths. Closing his eyes and pinching his nose in concentration.

"You sought her out last night."

Stating as he opens his ruby eyes which now flash with a dangerous and focusing glaze, directed to the man. Straightening his posture and crossing his arms as he was facing him. Both were indicator of promises pain going to be inflicted upon him soon, if his question wasn't answered soon. He continues saying,

"I want to know why?"

Ozpin sighed at this very good question that Qrow had directed to him. But it was one he didn't really want to answer.

"I think you know why? … to some extent."

The muscles in Qrow's jaw tense as he had jumped slightly at Ozpin announcement. He looked away at Ozpin in complete silent. That Ozpin took as both his knowledge of what was said and his indicted for him to continue,

"Ruby is talented, in fact the talents of this year in taking of students is on an impressive level. I haven't seen a crop like this since Team STRQ — but again nearly every student in the year has as much potential as your year group did. They'll make great huntsmen and huntresses, that of which I have no doubt."

Ozpin then stood up, recognizing that this next part of the conversation would go more smoothly if they were on equal footing. Especially considering the fact the Qrow was exhibiting sign of getting ready to lash out in rage. Since Qrow was unwilling to sit, Ozpin was willing to stand. He walked to his window, his cane tapping the floor beside him.

"Ruby is special – you know this. Everyone else to some extent did… That's why you all went to such lengths to protect her."

Ozpin could see the man was clenching his fist at the comment. Knowing full well that he was treading on exposed nerve.

"I have been keeping an eye on her ever since you left Signal Academy. With the influences like her parents and Miss Xiao Long, how could she ever hope to avoid being somewhat of a troublemaker?... And with what I've hear I'll admit, she can usually manage her way out of the trouble that find her. However, last night the trouble that she was in was more than what she was used to dealing with." Another sip of coffee.

 _*Sluppp*_

"She was in a dust shop when it was robbed by Roman Torchwick."

At this point Ozpin was not entirely sure that Qrow was breathing anymore. So, he continues to hurry along with the story.

"She did quite well – Torchwick and his henchman were round up the dust when she ran them out of the store, making him fight for it. After which she chased him, hoping to stop and apprehend them. But was confronted by an unknown second party that had rare skill. Thankfully Glynda stepped in and Ruby was taken to the police station for interrogation, where I met with her." Ozpin paused, reflecting.

"Even with what I've heard she was and wasn't what I was expecting. She reminds me of both her parents, but ultimately has her mother's eyes."

Qrow looked pained, but nodded in agreement. Ozpin turn back from the window to face him.

"Anyway, one of the reasons I admitted her to Beacon now and not later was because she's special. That was something I could have seen, even if I hadn't known it since her birth. I figured if she was already involving herself with altercations likes Roman Torchwick. Then she was in need of some higher-calibre training. Besides, if she was to attend Beacon, then I could protect her better, ensure her safety within the walls of the school. Do you not find this agreeable?"

Qrow shook his head side to side slowly as he finally faces Ozpin. His eyes trained to never leaving Ozpin, as if he was perceiving him as an enemy.

"That's not it… There's never just only one reason with you."

Qrow's voice was so hash sounding that it could have corroded metal. Ozpin took another sip of coffee, wondering when this had started being his primary method of acknowledging a point. It was probably unhealthy but he did it anyway, he took a glance out the window. It was now close to mid-morning, as the strong sunlight filtered through the green tinted glass, light the office with its rays. It was too bright for his tastes as he much preferred the soft glow of the night's moon rather than the harsh ray of the day's sun.

"A storm that was once in the distance is now brewing on the horizon, Qrow. One I don't think we or anyone can stop – mostly because we have no idea when it's going to strike."

He looked out over Vale and saw it for what it, humanity safe haven. The symbol of humanity power and struggle against the darkness. One of four fragile yet shinning lights in Remnant darkness. Standing tall to shine its light upon and guide humanity down the paths of struggle in life road. While Qrow was thinking back to the storm that Raven had predicted to Qrow was coming. It seems like Ozpin was either seeing it at last or he was finally willing to admit it existent to the group. Although with all the action he had been taking within recent years since Raven last visited. Qrow was willing to bet his money on the second thought.

"We need a hero. Someone the people can rally behind to fight for or with. Someone who can effectively inspire other with the simpleness of thing and give strength. A guardian."

Qrow scoffed, "What you're looking for isn't a person – it's a miracle."

Ozpin undeterredly shrugged. "I fail to see the reason why it can't be both."

Qrow's voice was low and dangerous when he spoke next. "So what, you're just… training her to be your puppet? In a war, we don't even know exists?"

Ozpin levelled his gaze at one of his former student. "Yes and no. I'd never endeavour to make her my puppet. Such idea is unthinkably horrid. But I do think is that she can be our hero, her own complete volition."

The next thing Ozpin knew, he had Harbinger, in its sword form and aimed at his throat. Its blade poised to sever his trachea with one single stroke. Qrow stood in front of him, there showing within Qrow's eyes was murders and blood thirsting look. Out of respect for not this man's skills, but his dedication to protecting whose he loved. He decided not to take another sip of coffee despite desperately wanting to, his drink was getting cold.

"You are NOT going to use her – or Yang! Neither of the girls is to be hurt, do you understand?"

The rage in his voice was just as sharp as his blade when he spoke those words. While Ozpin just held to the other man's gaze in unflinchingly confidents. After a few more tenses moments, Qrow backed off withdrawing her weapon.

"I assure you, I will do my utmost to prevent harm from coming to them. As headmaster, I do this for any of my students."

With another sip of his coffee, Ozpin then question, " Qrow, do you believe in destinies? "

"No. Destiny is something you make with your own hands."

Qrow replied as he did give back an honest answer. However, this abrupt change of topic did not throw Qrow. It was quite obvious that he had no interest in it or what even mind game Ozpin was trying to play.

"Hmm."

Ozpin allowed the mysterious smile he knew most of it not all his friends, co-worker and even enemies detested to see blooming on his lips.

"I wonder about that. See, I think Miss Rose has a destiny ahead of her as well as Miss Xiao Long, too. And I think the best way to ensure they succeed in the road ahead, is to teach them how to protect themselves. You can't honestly tell me that Ruby would be safer at Signal, with only one member of her family to watch over her. If she was here within these wall, she'll not only have devoted protector of Miss Xiao Long. But the entire staff, including myself and my rather formidable skills."

"Boy, you must be desperate if you're pinning all of your hopes on two half-trained teenage girls," Qrow spat.

"What makes you think… No convinced, that this is their destiny, huh? Why choose them?"

Turning back to the table Ozpin set down his cup and cane, tapping the keyboard. Pulling up the footage of the previous night's altercation. Gesturing to the screen, "Tell me, what do you see when you watch her?"

They both directed their attention to the screen on the desk. The footage was from a street camera outside the shop, which was in a surprisingly clear resolution. Watching this, what Ozpin saw was confidence and skill – no wrong moves, no hyper-extension. She knew exactly her limits, the time when to or not test herself unnecessarily in a fight. Taking out the thugs easily – if she hadn't so, he never would have allowed her into the academy – and handled the mobster effortlessly as well. Personally, Ozpin was curious about what preliminary testing would reveal about her other abilities and skill set that weren't showing in this fight.

"She didn't even use all the moves in the first kata," Qrow offered with a note of pride.

"She's showing good sign as scythe-wielder. Mastering everything to the point you only need the basics."

And wistfully added, "She reminds me of Summer."

"Just like I said," Ozpin stated deliberately,

"She reminds me of both her parents." He levelled his gaze at the frozen image of Ruby landing on the ground after she had just throw a thug back at the thief feet.

"I see someone of rare skill and talent about to bloom into a warrior – the likes of which we haven't seen before." He typed further directions into the computer.

"This is a recording of our conversation last night."

Qrow raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't suppose she had the knowledge that she was being filmed."

Ozpin shrugged. "Well she was in a police interrogation room."

The video played as onscreen Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies. Qrow snorted at this and said, "Isn't bribery a bit low for you, Oz?"

"I merely thought that cookies would ease the girl nerves." The headmaster replied, giving his old friend an innocent look.

 _"Ruby Rose" he said onscreen._

 _"You…have silver eyes."_

 _"Uh, um…"_ The girl said in confusion with the discomfort evidentially on her face.

"I swear you do this kind of thing, just to mess around with people." Qrow comment on Ozpin behaviour with the accused man himself smiled mildly at the directed comment.

 _"So, where did you learn to do this?"_

His onscreen-self had said authoritatively, as the dutiful Glynda displaying the previous video of Ruby's showcase skill with her scythe. Ruby that expectedly answered in a stuttered,

 _"S-Signal Academy."_

Ozpin onscreen raised an eyebrow, while Glynda tried masking her shock.

 _"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"_

 _"Well, one teacher in particular."_

 _"I see."_

Ozpin pausing the video for a second, fixed Qrow with a look. "I am rather curious as to how you managed to get such a unique design apparatus approved by the school for someone of her age and year level. Signal is rather… stringent with their weapon design policies. They say that a weapon primary function must be for self-defence."

Qrow, while still looking irritated smirked at Ozpin implication. "Che, yeah right, I've never heard such a load of crap in my life. Let just say that they listened to reason eventually. After all her design was not only suited for her fighting style, but were too good to say anything about after it was made."

Accepting the vague answer, he continues playing the video. With the onscreen Ozpin offered the plate of cookies, which Ruby wasted no time in partaking.

"Bribery only works on the young or foolish. She'll grow out of both," Qrow said confidently.

And then blinked. "Maybe."

Ozpin smirked, "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Oy!" Qrow yell giving Ozpin a suspicious look.

"Why are you asking her about these question, if you already know the answer?"

Onscreen, Ruby made a noise of recognition as she almost choked on a cookie in respond to Ozpin implied statement. Ozpin's eyes narrowed at her behaviour as she finished her mouthful. Wiping her mouth in embarrassment, she cleared her throat before responding,

 _"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! –"_

The rest of her explanation was drowned out by Ozpin answered to Qrow's previous question.

 _"That's why. I didn't know how much she knew."_

Pausing, "Or rather, I didn't know how much she hadn't known."

Onscreen, Ozpin was moving along to his next point. _"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"_

 _"Well... It's kind of a long story as I have many reasons. But ultimately… I want to be a Huntress."_

Ozpin watched Qrow turn his attention to the screen at Ruby's action and answer, which was in an uncharacteristically serious tone. His attention was much as piqued Ozpin at the time he was interviewing her. The atmosphere in the video radiated with calm, mature yet serious vibe. It was a vibe that one would never expect for a girl her age, it nature was on the call on not just listener attention, but anyone who was nearby. Onscreen, Ruby took out a thermos pour a cup of hot chocolate. Sliding the cup toward Ozpin as she took sip his cup as he asked,

 _"You want to slay monsters,"_

 _"In a way, yes"_ Ruby replied it like it should be self-evident, as they both took a sip

Qrow said, "You do realize she knows exactly who you are, don't you?"

"Hush, it's getting to the good part." Ozpin answer back not taking his eyes off the screen.

 _"May I ask the reason for wanting to be a huntress?"_

The Ozpin in the video queried, but instead answering him she asked, "Depend… Which answer do you want? The wishful and innocent answer, the one you would have expected to hear, the one in which not too long ago I would have given or the honest and unexpected answer?"

 _"I think you know Ruby, but I suppose that up to you" he answered kindly._

The two took a moment to finish their drink, as they stare at each other. Qrow note that Ruby was using her determination against Ozpin. Stirring up his emotion and sizing him as both of them as they continue staring at each. She was engaging in one of her not too recently develop habit of invoking and participating in battle of wits. This habit seems to appear more often whenever she up against on adult or someone older than her. Especially if it is evident they are only thinking of her in the standard of a child. Back in the video Ruby break the stare with a smile and affirm,

 _"Yeah, I suppose it is. For now, I'll give you the first one."_

Before continuing she pick up the thermos, she gestured for Ozpin the cup he has. Pouring the rest of the content between the two of the them and taking another sip. She said, "You see, I only have two more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm also trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people."

 _*Sluup*_

 _"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more exciting and cool, you know!"_

Ozpin abruptly paused the footage and sat down on the chair. Turning it to face toward Qrow, who was on his right. With his cup in hand, he acclaimed, "Do you know how many people I have posed that very question to? Do you know how many people answered as she did?"

Qrow gave him a confused look, but nonetheless answer by shaking her head side to side. Ozpin continued,

"I ask hundreds of people a year and no two people have given an identical answer. Few have answers that they wish to help people for the sake of helping people. Even less challenge the question itself and for most there is a goal at the end. Something that is no doubt worthy of achieving, but not nearly as broad as 'I want to help people.'" Ozpin gestured to the girl onscreen.

"Despite the youthful fantasies she has about the profession. The very motivating that drive her is very general. And yet… I sense something deeper… more visceral."

"You're just getting jaded Oz. Paranoid. She's a sweet and innocent kid, she isn't one of us."

Qrow stated with glare, but they both knew that there was unspoken 'yet'. Hanging around in the air between them heavily along with the weighted feeling of its inevitability. Especially with the coming event that he can at last fully confirm. The changes that would no doubt alter the course of Remnant history forever, involving his little girls.

"No Qrow. I think for her, there's a much deeper than a simple drive to help people. In fact, what truly drives this girl is a veritable need to slay monsters."

Qrow tensed muscle made Ozpin know that he'd guessed correctly. "The girl is anathema to them and Qrow, you of all the people that have been with her, must have seen that."

Ozpin change the screen to an image of Ruby standing up with an unfolds Crescent Rose in its scythe form resting on her shoulder. Gesturing again to the girl onscreen with her scythe and hood. He persists, "Look at her, Qrow. If she doesn't know this about herself now, then there no doubted she will be close to discovering it soon."

Qrow ripped his eyes from the screen and whirled on Ozpin.

"You're assuming a lot here."

Continuing to look at the image Ozpin counter, "I do not think I am. I think that girl is our best hope of protecting everyone in Remnant – and I intend to make sure she gets the absolute best chance at leading us as possible."

Qrow slammed his fist at the window to the left of him in deep denial, cracking glass. He slowly to deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, before he did some rash. Withdrawing his fist from the now crack surface of the glass, he took some more breath. Before slow turn to Ozpin refuting,

"If you see the storm coming then you lead us, coward! Don't hide, behind a small child."

Ozpin sighed. "You know very well know that I'm… incapable of doing such a thing now. I've been around too long. Failed too much to give hope where there is only despair. We need someone else, who can inspire the whimsy… of joy. Someone who can retain the light of humanity, rather than being poisoned by the darkness in its persent."

Qrow looked at him with his body's trembling in incredulously. Think the Ozpin has lost it. He shouted, "And you think Ruby is what, this… untouchable person? She has flaws and can feel dark emotions like anger. If anything, it's what's driving her to slay monsters – you can't think it's unrelated to her mother's death!"

Ozpin shook his head. "That's exactly why I believe in her. She's been haunted by darkness her whole life – and yet still feel positive emotion such as joy and enthusiasm in her future. That's exactly what we need, Qrow… Now more than anything."

Qrow shook his head in denial as he walks to the other side of the table in an attempt to distance himself from, what he has deem was Ozpin madness. Trying to distract himself from wanting to pound Ozpin for even saying those things. Things that he and Tai had try so hard to protect the girls, especially Ruby, from. Ever since the passing of Summer and the sudden visit from Raven all those years ago. Pacing back a forth in the room with his tattered cape flapping behind him. Trying to dissuade Oz, he said,

"T-this is insane! Have you any idea the amount of pressure you're placing on the shoulders of a fifteen year old girl?"

Ozpin nodded. "Only as much as I place on myself."

"You can't expect that from a child!" Qrow finally yelled

His ruby eyes turned a glowing blood-red in his fury and grievance. It was crazy for any normal person to be taking on the kind of burden the Ozpin has. While Ruby wasn't exactly normal, she was still very young. But Ozpin held against Qrow with his own gaze of resolve. Stating,

"She won't be a child much longer… I'd prefer she grow up fast.. than die young."

Qrow flinched way from Ozpin glaze when he had said that with assertion, emphasizing the last part. Stepping back as if he had been physically struck. He gripped the handle of his weapon with his knuckles turning white under the strain of the presser. In those five seconds Ozpin could see Qrow coming to a decision. He drank a pre-emptive sip of coffee, in the case he was attacked again.

"If she dies…" Qrow's shoulders shook with reluctant concede

The younger man's eyes once again meeting with Ozpin's, the headmaster instincts had actually stirred in preparation for battle. A bone-deep knowledge pass through his body, that this man could present a danger, a very real danger to his life. He knows that if someone is capable of invoking his age old instinct, then he should proceed with caution. Even if Ozpin is more powerful than them. After all, to underestimate a person, group or situation in their line of profession will only get you kill or worse.

"If either Ruby or Yang dies because you think you know their destinies. That you pushed them too fast – if they die on your watch – I will NOT hesitate to end you! I will tear your heart out with my hands and I kill you."

Staring at Qrow as his hand was still griped on his weapon. Ozpin was reminded that the scythe, was a weapon that depended primarily on its wielder's mastery of centrifugal force. Increasing one's weight and momentum so that impact was greater than the wielder's own strength would normally allow. It was a weapon that multiplied the abilities of the user and its unpredictability made it that much harder to counter. Still, such a level of threat was expected from him, predictable even.

"You are a very dedicated…uncle."

Qrow's eyes narrowed as he let go of his weapon and cross his arm to his chest.

"Remember, I'll always be watching. Don't you dare think for one second that I won't know if you let them do something they're not ready for. If you put them in a situation they can't handle."

Ozpin smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Those girls are in good hands."

Qrow did not return the smile. "They'd better be."

 _*Diinggg*_

Hearing the elevator ding in warning, the two had face the elevator. Qrow walk to table and lean casually on the edge just as the doors open.

"Ah Qrow, how nice of you to join us."

Glynda blandly stated as she walked out of the elevator. Walking toward the two without even turning in his direction to greet him. A package held underneath her left arm and a scroll to her right in her face.

"Glynda, good day to you too. It's nice to see you this fine early morning."

"It's almost afternoon." She pointed

"Ah, so it is."

He replied while pretending to check a wristwatch he wasn't even wearing. Choosing to ignore him, Glynda stood before Ozpins desk and greet him before briefly going over the package for Ruby enrolment. Making suggestion for Ruby to some tests to determine what level of schooling she was currently at and how much work she would have to do. That she would have to do in order for her to reach the level she need to be in before coming along Beacon. Before sending some basic study packs to get her started early on the catch-up work. Qrow, having casually gone to leaning against the pillar near the elevator. While viewing and sending message on his scroll. He listened to her listed off subjects and tests that Ruby would have to do. Deciding to interrupt her by saying,

"That won't be necessary"

Sighing in the frustration of being cut off, Glynda turned to face him. Taking a closer look, she was surprise to find that Qrow not complete drunk. Asking,

"Oh, and why is that?"

"And here I thought that you knew everything, Glynda. She's already done those subjects and the year above too, I think… Do you know nothing of the girl Oz so desperately let into the academy?"

"Well I've requested the information from Signal, but so far they have only given me her basic profile. They have yet to send me her full academic record so I'm preparing her package in accorded to her current year level. But if you know so much 'Uncle Qrow' then what should I be putting in here?" Glynda questioned, tired of his know-it-all grin that he currently displayed on his face.

"Nothing." He bluntly stated

"What… I mean excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, besides the usual information package that her sister already has, nothing. Ozpin didn't just let her in because she's skilled and has potential – although with the training I put her through would certainly a factor. Ruby is academically at the level of the incoming first years."

"Really?" Glynda voiced with scepticism

As she places the package on the desk and wave her hand over the falling paper. Picking them up with her semblance and placing them into the piles on the desk. Where Ozpin was reorganised the fallen paperwork into their proper piles. Qrow turn back to viewing his scroll as he resumed saying,

"When she started at Signal it was a mess for both Ruby and the staff. As she had shown to be already outsmarted her classmates. It was so bad that the school had no choice but to make her work on the next levels work in each subject she approached. From day one Ruby excelled in all her classes including combat. Doing years ahead of her year group school work throughout the whole way of her schooling."

At that point into the conversion Ozpin had stop organised his papers, wanting to know more about Qrow view on Ruby skills. He was seated back in his chair with his mug in hand, listening attentively to Qrow. While Glynda stood still at her spot as she was facing Qrow. In utter disbelieve of what Qrow was saying about Ruby academic state. However, Qrow wasn't done talking yet, he walked up to them while searching his scroll for something and continued,

"At one point the school had kept offering time and again to move her up a level. But Ruby just wasn't comfortable with all the trouble and attention it would give her. Or the separation it would create with the friends she had. So, Ruby would do both the studies for her year level and the next. The system worked perfectly as she went through her school years until the end of her last year. At which point she had learned pretty much all that the school could offer and neither party knew what to do with the situation. "

 _*Beep beep*_

"Her acceptance into Beacon is actually solve their problem. This way, she can graduate and keep going. Rather than graduating and waiting to be allowed in, as the academies don't usually allow early entrances." Qrow explained

He leaned back into the edge of the desk while focusing his eyes on the new message that come thorough the scroll. Not needing to see the gaping face that Glynda would surely wearing. Still in a state of shock she stammered,

"But that impossible! Why have I not heard of her before? Surely such a prodigy would have been flaunted arou–"

"As I said before Ruby doesn't like the attention she brings. She tries make sure that there isn't much of a reason for people to know with the exception for those who went to Signal. But even then, most don't actually know her name or what she looks like."

"What about competition? Surely if she was that talented, she would have participated in some to test – "

"Nope, she hasn't participated in any school or national competition… Not that anyone would allow her to after what happen the first time." Said cutting her off again but whispering the last part.

Ozpin, who has managed to hear that part of his statement ask, "What do mean by that, Qrow? What happen the first time she had?"

Qrow look up from his scroll in surprise at the question, realising that he had actually said that last part out loud, he turned his face away. Both Ozpin and Glynda became concern as they saw the hesitation on Qrow faces. Glynda reach out to Qrow and grasp his shoulder as he would look at them. Qrow saw that they carefully wait for him to continue on, ready to listen with un-interrupting seriousness. Craving in he said,

 _*Sigh*_

"Ok look, I'll tell what happen but you have to promise me couple of thing. First is that you can't tell anyone, if you do you must tell me and Tai. Secondly you mustn't try and probe for information on the incident, it took a lot of work from us to buried the connect Ruby had to it. And finally, you CAN NOT tell Ironwood any of this."

"What does James have to do with this?" She inquired

Knowing that Qrow has had problem with the General in the past. With a lot of their view and idea clashing before.

"Let just said his's a major apart of the reasons why Ruby doesn't compete, and before you say anything. No, me hating his gut is not the reason why his's consider a threat to Ruby. At lease to the other who are in on the secret and agree"

Qrow answer tiredness within his voice, showing that whatever happen was a lot more troublesome than what he usually handles. With Qrow body language and tone of voice displaying such hesitation and tiredness. The two looked at each other with a silent agreement, before Ozpin assert,

"I see, you have our word Qrow"

"Good, now then were to start. I guess you can say it was when around the time Ruby was learning to wield the scythe. One day she come to me and Tai asking if she can start building her scythe early. We of course said no straight away, saying that she wasn't skilled enough to be attempting such thing and that she should wait until she enters Signal. So, she had shown us her design in attempt to convince us, but Tai still out right refused even though her blueprint were very good. Then she got upset and complain to Yang, who then for some reason, decided to show the design to her weapon instructor at Signal." Qrow explain straight away

Wanting to get this over a done, he tries to make the explanation short. Going straight to the point he continues,

"After skimming over the blueprint, the instructor barges into the staff room asking Tai if she could meet Ruby and help her build the weapon. By which then the two started arguing to each about, it got to a point where they were drawing their weapon at each other. We had to get both the principle and Ruby, who was pulled out early from elementally school, to stop them from engaging in combat. And after a lengthy discussion between everyone including the principle in his office, a proposal was made and I bet you can guess what it was."

"I assume it was to enter Ruby in a competition, to display that her designs had merit." Ozpin replied

"Yep, since the weapon teacher wasn't backing down on the intent of helping Ruby with her design and the principle, who took a look at the blueprint, was impressed with her design theory. It was decided that Ruby would have to prove the worth of her design by ranking in the top three of a weapon design competition, chosen by the principle, in order for her to build the weapon. Entering the competition, she won both the contest and the right to create her weapon."

"Ummm… I still fail to see the problem or what this has to do with Ironwood. I mean she completed the objective right, not only placing in the top three. But actually, winning the overall competition thus proving her design was more than mere just child play." Glynda cut in.

"I was getting there Glynda… It wasn't her winning the competition or proving her design worth that was the problem. No, everyone including Tai were proud of her accomplishment. It was the attention she gained from both winning and her submitted design." Qrow respond

"Which competition did she enter and what was her submitted design entry?" Ozpin finally asks.

Knowing that there was no use hiding it Oz any long he answers, "It was the IST, Innovation of Science and Technology competition under the weapon design division which at the time was being sponsor by the Atlesian military. Her submitted weapon design was an EMD gun dubbed Elettrico Stinger"

At the hearing of the weapon design name Ozpin eye widen in realised of where this was going. He put his mug that he had been holding down and went for the table terminal screen. Typing on the keyboard as he was in search of some files located within the database. While Glynda was confused at Ozpin sudden action, she decides to focus on what Qrow said. Asking him,

"What an EMD?"

Looking away from Ozpin, Qrow turn to Glynda in surprised. Noticing that she was still confused about the whole thing. Considering the trouble, they when through because of the attention that Ruby accidently created. He had found her lack of knowledge somewhat disconcerting. But never the less proceeded to answer her question on the meaning of the acronym to her. As well as the describe devices capability and function for extra measure.

"It's short for Electro-Muscular Disruption, it's a device that use a high-voltage, but low power charge of electromagnetic energy to generate electrical impulses similar to those produced by human and animal brain. To completely override the motor control system causing muscle contractions inducing involuntary and temporary incapacitation. The weapon design function made to help capture Grimm by rendering them unable to move. But it had the ability to be used on human as well, which made it perfect for security and military application"

"Ahh, here it is, is this what you're talking about?"

Ozpin voice just as Qrow had finished his explanation, pulling up a hologram projection of the weapon design diagram in front of them. Glynda step in the take a close look, noting the different section of the design. While Qrow look briefly over the design, searching for something particular. Founding it at the corner of the diagram, there was a small hand drawn rose, which was Ruby signature. He said,

"Yep that the one… Do I even want to know how you got your hand in the designs?"

"James gave it me, asking if I knew who had or if any of the student within the school submitted these designs. Although I can see way you didn't want him to find out." Ozpin shrugged

"Incredible… I can see why the James would want to find the person who design this. But why haven't I heard of this?" Glynda wonder as she had finish looking of the blueprint.

But since Qrow was surprised by her not knowing about this, he couldn't answer that question. However, knew the reason for this Ozpin was the one to answer this time and responded, "I believe during that time you were assigned a three months assignment outside of the kingdom. By the time you come back the incident had died down."

Answering her inquire as he switches to show digital copy of newspaper, journal and magazine article. As well as photo that was taken at the convention. Showing her the attention that the incident had gained while she was away on mission. The two had acknowledge that as valid reason as Qrow added,

"Yeah, with the attention from the media, the private and government company as well as the Jimmy wanting hire her. Tai and I had to take the girls outside of the kingdom under the guise of doing training mission for four months while situation was handle. Although Tai to go to Vacuo with Yang, while I took the Ruby away to Mistral." before saying,

"Look don't have to take just my word, you can ask principle himself. I sent a message asking him to come here with Ruby full file. So, you can ask him any question, he should be here soon."

 _*Beep beep*_

 _"Headmaster, the principle of Signal is here with the file of Ruby Rose and is asking to see Professor Goodwich. Should I have him sent up?" The automated like voice of the attendant said._

"No, that won't be necessity sent him to my office instead, Helen." Glynda sudden answer

 _"Very well Professor Goodwich."_

"Well I should get going then. Qrow deliver this to Ruby would you, if I still feel like she won't be prepared for Beacon higher education then I'll sent the work package to her home."

With that Glynda turn around and walk to the elevator, pressing the button. Before the door open and she walk in with the door closing behind. Two watches as the elevator noises indicate, its travel to the bottom levels. An awkward, silent filled the room before Ozpin interrupted the silent. Prompting,

"And here I thought you didn't want her to go the Beacon"

Toward Qrow as he was turning toward the elevator to walk out. He attempted to hold his raging emotion in check at Ozpin remark by refusing to face Ozpin. With a clear, showing indicting the he was apparently finished with him and their conversation. However, Ozpin was not complete done with him yet.

"I believe in them, Qrow. Why don't you?"

At first the man didn't answer, stopping in front of the elevator and standing there. Staring at the door in through of all that he has done in the pass year since receiving the warning. The mission he took, the protection that Tai had set up with him. The trouble they encounter with Ruby and her growing talents. Not to mention what happens when those talents is combine with Yang own tiring talents. He sighs and speak up,

"I suppose… I'm still hoping that they believe in me and that would be enough for them."

"I see."

Ozpin felt the truth coming from his statement, Qrow pulled out his silver flask. More himself than he had been during their entire first half of the conversation.

"Well… Take care of them Oz, they're both troublemakers. Especially when they are together."

"That I have no doubt."

Qrow fumbled with the elevator button, before step in to the elevator and taking his leave. Deciding to finally head back to Patch, glad to be heading home. Ozpin, now alone went back to reorganize the piles paperwork in a sigh. Glancing at the screen that was showing the still-frozen image of Ruby Rose. Qrow may be right… she was too young for the weight of his expectations. But at the same time… he could help but feel in his bones that he was right. This girl was necessary if not utterly important in the path that lie ahead. Switching back to the video before, he press play to see the final recorded part of their conversion.

 _"Do you want to join my school?"_

 _"More than anything."_

It was quite the statement to admit with such strong feeling of conviction. To want, more than anything… to be trained as a combatant of the darkness. Was to have the drive mostly greater than oneself – perhaps even greater than one's soul. This conviction was certainly greater than most people's souls were willing to bare. The shine within her eyes show no shadow of doubts to what she wants.

Well, Ruby Rose. We'll just have to wait and see what you're really capable of? Whether your soul is truly as strong as I expect it to be.

But then again with this strong will, she has been displaying and parents like hers. Ozpin had a hard time believing she was incapable of walking the road he was laying before her.

He just hoped, he was right.

…

 _(1 Week Later, Location: Island of Patch – Shipping Dock)_

Groups of people stood around the shipping dock of Patch, among them was Rudy and her family consisting of Yang (sister), Taiyang (father) and Qrow (uncle). They, along with the other student and their family, had been waiting for about ten minutes before being allowed on the massive airship to Beacon. With the longer the waiting became, the harder it got for some to leave. Taiyang in particular had been sulking for most of the week before they had to go. Not liking the idea that both of his little girls were going away to boarding school and would be back only for holidays. Although they all decided to spend the last couple of days having fun, Tai was once again sniffling miserably as they all waited to be let on. Resulting in both girls being close to cry with guilty, not to mention cause a scene.

"Daaaad, you need to stop crying. We aren't going to be that far away. You'll see, we'll be back for the holidays. Beside it isn't like we're leaving you forever." Yang said

Who now appearing as young fair-skinned girl that had a built body most girl her age would die for. Along with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket with was bares on her lower stomach with short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also had a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. As well as a pair of black mini-shorts and on her legs, were pair of brown knee-high boots with orange over-the-knee socks. The right sock pushed down just below the knee. Along with lavender bandana is tied around her left knee, an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

She was trying to console her crying father, who appeared as a middle-age man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His had facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar shape to that of a heart. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm A brown leather vest is worn over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. He also wears a metal armour spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. But what she had said only created more tears from Tai, coming out faster and in larger quantity. Particularly at the mention of them possibility leaving forever. Qrow sarcastically congratulates,

"Great, good job Yang. You made it worse."

Standing next the crying man as he held out another packet of tissue for the sobbing man. Who took it from his hand while still squeezing the life out of both his daughters in a bear hug. Qrow place a hand on his shoulder vocalizing,

"Come on Tai, let them go. I know that you're gonna miss them and but you can still call them on the weekends. You're just gonna have to live with it, this was going to happen eventually."

"Yeahhhh, but I thought… I thought, I would at least have Ruby for another year or two before she too took off. Now look at them they're both leaving me, what am I going to do?" Tai whines to Qrow

"How the hell should I know? Keep teaching at Signal or start go on missions. But for pete's sake they aren't little girls anymore. They have to live their own lives now, so stop act like a little girl and start being man Tai. Look, they're about to board now." Qrow gesture

Looking up, the family could see that everyone else was walking away. Onto the massive ship that had just arrived at the dock. Both the girls wiggled their way out of his hold and reaches around both him and Qrow in a group hug. Pulling their face down to her height Yang kisses their cheeks on either side. Saying,

"Dad, we love you and all, but we serious have to get going. We'll call you once we settle in and stuff."

Grabbing her and Ruby bags, before slowly stepping backwards away from her father and uncle. Ruby being the nicer yet more emotional one was feeling upset. Partially due to it being her fault for him to be so upset. But in order for her to make a move against their enemies, she must follow the course before her. It still doesn't make her fell any less guilty toward him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for making you so upset but this is going to be good for me. Signal has nothing more to offer. I know you wanted more time but that's just not something I can give. I will however write to you and call and stuff. I'll miss you lots." She sniffled, hugging him again before backing away to say goodbye to her Qrow.

"Hey kiddo, I'll see you later. Don't know when but I will, so don't you worry." Qrow said

Trying to console her as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Ruby just hugged him tight around his middle as she was still too short to reach very high.

"Please be careful on your missions and come back. I have a feeling they're gonna be even more longer and dangerous now. And if you can, spend a couple of days with Dad before going. I know that you guys didn't always see eye to eye, but with both of us leaving it may be hard for him to handle along with you too leaving so soon, I… Just please spend some time together."

"You are the weirdest kid, you know that. You would think that a fifteen year old girl going to the huntsman academy would be worried about being two year younger than the other applicants. But noooo, here you are instead worry about your drunken uncle and the cry baby you have for a father. I'll try to look out for him, but I can't promise that I can stay for any more than a few days. " Qrow chuckled, curling around her as she started shuddering in deep breaths.

"M-mmm, I understand… I just don't like that it's me that make you two argue or are worried." She whispers

"Never worry about that Ruby, because it isn't your fault, Tai and I just have different opinion. Beside it's our job as your guardians to be worried you – both of you girls. Now get going before you miss your ride."

Looking up at him with teary eyes, Ruby smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Before following her sister up the ramp and grabbing her bags from her sister hands. Neither sister looked back at the two men. Both knowing that they would break down and go running back if they did, their love for their family was too strong.

"Come on Ruby, I think we put our bags over there." Yang directed

In the attempt to distract both of them by doing something productive. Nodding along, Ruby placed her bags down before wandering around, looking at all the lounge areas and viewing decks. It wasn't long before the airship was taking off to head for Beacon. Finally, both girls grinned at each other before walking off to the viewing deck in a race. Distracting them from moping with the new level of excitement that came with going to a new place. Reaching the viewing deck, Yang and Ruby stood side by side and watched as the ground below passed by quickly, the city giving way to water as the airship flew towards the academy. From the ground Tai and Qrow stand side by side as they or Tai wave off the airship. As the airship reach a considerable distant from the dock Tai stop waving. Both of them look toward the fleeting airship with worry showing upon their faces. Tai in particular was extremely concern for both the girls, especially Ruby.

"Qrow, I still don't think this was the best of idea."

"I… I know, but at this point we haven't got much of a choice. This is becoming a situation that going out of our hands."

Qrow said as they both thought back to day after the Ruby fight with Torchwick. When Qrow had finally made it to Tai's house, from his talk with Ozpin.

…

 _(Flashback)_

Tai sat in the living room of his house which he shares with the girls and occasionally Qrow. In through of what Ruby told him about the robbery and meeting with Ozpin. As soon as the girls got home from Vale, Ruby had broken the news to them. And after hearing the full story from her, he had place them in bed and called Qrow. Who was due back for a visit, to get the answer from their elusive former headmaster. While he was still thinking, the front door open and in walk a very tired looking Qrow. Standing up he ask,

"Well, Is it truth?"

Qrow look at around the house with a silent enquiry as Tai answered, "If you're wondering where the girls are? They're at Summer's grave telling her good news"

* _Sigh_ *

"Yeh, it is" Qrow admits

* _Bang_ *

"Dame it, what is Oz thinking?" Tai voiced

As he bangs his hand onto the table that was in front of him, as he hangs his head in through. Qrow, who share his friend sentiment of worry murmured, "I don't know"

"WHAT!... What do you mean you don't know? I know that this is Oz we're talking about, you've been working for the man a lot longer than I. Surely you can discern some of his intention from his jumbo gumbo words." Tai shrieked

"And what I've discern from Oz isn't good either way. Whatever Raven was warning us of before, is happen now like she said. There… something big, coming from the horizon – a storm. One which Oz can't predict what will happen or even when it will appear. That why he wants to train Ruby, in preparation for what to come."

Qrow replied toward Tai, who wasn't happy to hear that another battle was coming. Or that the girls would be involve this time around. Even more upsetting was that they had no information in which they can prepare from. With memory of all the hard work they had been doing to since Raven visit to keep the war for reaching both girls and the raging emotion within him. Tai added,

"Wait, you mean to tell me that there a battle coming, yet none of you know anything about it. And yet you're just letting him do this, why? This damn battle has cost us a lot our team, the family. How can either of you be so reckless? This is Ruby future we're talking about. Don't you care –"

"YOU THINK WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T CARE FOR RUBY OR YANG!... I know exactly what this war has done Summer is dead, Raven left and both girls were left motherless. But we haven't got a choice anymore Tai, they need to be prepare. Whatever Raven and Ozpin think is coming is going to be bigger than anything we had face and as much as I didn't want to even think about it. Sooner or later they are going to be drag into this whether we like it or not."

Qrow yell in an out bust at Tai accusation, which mean Tai step back a little in fear. Seeing the torrent of emotion going through Qrow face. Tai realised that he had step a line and was being inconsiderate to what Qrow has done for the family safely. He steps toward Qrow and gave him a gentle, but awkward hug. To show that he was sorry from what he'd said and apologised,

"I'm sorry Qrow, I've overstep the boundary. I forgot how much you've sacrifices."

"It fine Tai, I understand… I too had blown up at Oz when he told me." Qrow said back.

Letting go of Qrow, Tai said, "If the they –"

"I know Tai, I sent Ozpin a very clear message of what will happen to him if they were to be hurt or died." Qrow continue from Tai message.

The two has stay silent for the moment, until giggling laughter was heard from the other side of the front door. Putting the decision behind them, the two when to greet the girls as they came into the house. The rest of the day was filled with excitement, storytelling and sparing as the girls prepare for Beacon. With the throughs of the uncertain future fading to the recesses of the boy's mind.

 _(Flashback End)_

…

"Come on Tai, let get some drinks. Ruby said for me to spend some time with you before going and we can't very well disappoint her. Beside I don't think the girls would be very happy if they come back home to found both you and the house in a mess."

Qrow said as he swung his arm round Tai neck, trying to distract them both from what happening now. While Tai was peeved at the implication Qrow added toward the end of his sentence. He asks, "And what is that supposed to mean? Qrow"

"Just what it said, Tai"

Tai proclaim in defence, "Hey, I have you know that my coping mechanism just fine compare to yours. Mr, I-constantly-am-drunk-and-in-need-to-drink-more."

"Yeh right, I hate to burst your bubble. But your so-called coping mechanism also involve alcohol and unlikely me, who can at least still function while under the influence. You have the tendency to shut down completely." Qrow also shot back in defence

"Oh, is the what call an excuse for your excessive alcholis–"

The two finally departed from the dock, while continuing to argue over who's better. Walking side by side like the old friends they are, to the direction of the near bar. The worries of the girl's fate temporarily put behind them for the moment as they enjoy the calm. Before the unknowing storm that they along with Raven were foretold early on, creeping in ever closer.

Meanwhile…

…

 _(Onboard airship bound to Beacon)_

Getting out the sadness of leaving home Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug. She held on tightly, crushing the air out of her as the large airship was heading toward Beacon. Despite Ruby rigidest training and future knowledge, she could do nothing to stop one of Yang special hug from breaking a few bones. One would think that enduring this on a regular basis or having a lot of aura would make this more tolerable. It didn't, not when the giver of the bone crushing hug has got ample amount of huntress training and aura as well.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby gasped

Yang releasing her sister exclaim, "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby

Especially since I've done this before, but it's not like I can said that to Yang.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang pointed out.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's' knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby claim

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang

"Of course I'm excited... I just..."

* _Sighing_ *

"I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special."

Yang argue back in a loving manner as she is going over to Ruby. Giving her sister other of her special one-armed hug that had the same crushing bones affect. They both know that Ruby never like being centre of attention. But talent and skills she has, tend to make that impossible to complete avoid. Not that she was jealous, no Yang was actually proud of her sister achievements. To be honest though, she was hoping that for once her sister would embrace them. Perhaps it would help make her be less awkward and confident in herself and her action. At sound had promptly drawn girls' attention to the newscast of the Vale News Network playing on a nearby holo-screen. A man voice was hear talking about the robbery that Ruby was involved in. As a mug shot of Roman's face was showing as he appeared to be ruff up and missing his signature bowler hat. In his hand was a black card with held his criminal identification that said

VALE POLICE DEPT. 

TORCKWICK,

ROMAN

274761453

 _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

The screen was changes from the mugshot to a famous female reporter who had light lavender tone hair, Lisa Lavender. Next to her was a photo of several animal-eared demonstrators holding signs one of which said WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! Which was then replaced by the following image of a growling red wolf's head logo. This wolf head had three scratch marks printed against a white background. As the reporter Lisa, continues on delineated her side of the report.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted –"

The news feed was abruptly cut off middle way and a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaces the TV news feed. As she began speaking,

 _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?" Yang utter randomly

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ Glynda continues on, as if answering her question

"Oh." Yang exclaim deciding to listen in.

 _"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

Finishing the introduction Glynda hologram disappears. Ruby, among several other of the freshman let out a cry of surprise as they look through the glass walls. To see at a bird eye view of the city and its surrounding area below.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

Ruby point out to Yang, realising that her childhood was now over. That the time for Oscar and Ruby battle with the Witch is to begin. Putting all the plans they have prepared since return in action. Because from this moment on the lives of her friends and family, as well as all of Remnant would be plunge into Salem darkness. With a tired voice said,

"I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now."

Yang affirm to her as she stood behind Ruby and places her hand on her should in a comforting manner. As if tell her that she here for Ruby, with Ruby return the gesture with smile. Since the return trip to the past, their childhood had been a lot different to the one before. With Ruby rapid growth in skill and maturity thank to the combination of her older soul and memories from a future yet to come. She could tell that Yang felt left behind at time. Feeling like she wasn't doing enough as the good older sister for Ruby. Let her little sister maturity grow beyond that of her physical age. But Ruby had never resented her for that… how could she? After all Ruby was from the future and therefore had a soul which was much older than her sister. While she was physical younger in age, she wasn't within mind, experiences and soul. Beside she would never want Yang to be burden with this task and at moment like this she tries indulges her. To show Yang that these growths were not because she was a bad sister or even her fault. That no matter what she will always been her big reliable sister. If anything, Yang presents and action were actually helping take care of Ruby mental state. By being a reminder of keeping herself ground to the present and relax. Not always focusing on making changes to the distance future which she come from. Letting her live in these precious moment that would no doubt serve as the fuel to her sparks of fire against the darkness. However, the loving family moment was interrupted as the two hear another passenger, who Ruby identify as Jaune one her lifelong friend. She saw him groaning and hunched over nearby. Running towards the back of the ship in search of, what one looking at him thinking, a bin to vomit in.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang expressing disgust

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Ruby said as she rolls her eyes at Yang behaviour. The ship is seen approaching toward Beacon, across a large body of water. Its docking yard a few kilometres ahead, situated at the edge of a falling cliff.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Yang asked

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Yang look down to see that Ruby was tell truth and shake the leg that has the puke. In the attempt to get rid of it, while Ruby start run away from Yang who's fling it in her direction. Yelling, "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

Published 02/08/2018 | Update


	7. V1: Chapter 2 – The Shining Beacon

"Speaking", _Thoughts_ , Written Text, * _Sound Effect_ *, _"Video/Call/Voiced Audio"_ , _(Date/Time/Place or Flashback/Memory),_ ** _Outside Narration/Thoughts_**

* * *

 **Volume 1: Chapter 2 – The Shining Beacon**

It wasn't long before several ships carrying Beacon's students was docked near the entrance of the school ground campus. The sisters raced to the exit of the ship, having been told that their bags will be taken care of. Although the sisters were a little concern with where their exactly luggage was going. As soon as one of the ships had landed the boy for before, Jaune who was holding in his vomit before emerges from the ship first. Stumbling over to the nearest trash can, that was conveniently station near the were the ship's exit hatch opened. Hunching over it and let loses his lunch as the other student still out of the ship after him. Passing by him without single thought or care for the poor sick boy condition. Stepping off the ship the sisters took a deep breath, as the girls walked forwards. Taking in the glory that was the Beacon campus. Ruby and Yang alongside several other students still walk out of the ship heading down the paved path to the front of the school to the Main Avenue. They had stop a distant away from the ship to take better overall view of the campus that they would be spending the next four living in. Yang was excited to finally see the whole of the school with Ruby standing next to her as they admire its view. Silently Ruby was very glad that she already knew the whole campus inside and out from her other memory. Ruby mood become a little sadden as the memory of Beacon ruin campus pass by in her mind. In her other timeline, the academy ground had never been fully reclaimed from the Grimm. Before Yang could sense her sadness, Ruby shook those thought out. Directing her attention to the people that were walking by as Yang continues taking in the entirety of Beacon Academy.

"Wow..."

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang added

Ruby, who attention was still technically at the people became so excited. As her starry-eyes was looking upon the weapon that some of the student was carrying. Even now she was still a major weapons freak. Who doesn't appreciate at good function weapon that can save their lives in this line of work. Although she will only secretly admit to herself and to a smaller degree that she can go too far with it.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kid got a collapsible staff! … And she's got a fire sword!"

She points around as she moves toward the closest the person with a weapon to get a closer. But Yang looking at her funny and pulls her sister by the hood back to her side before she disappears from her sight. As she is being pull back Ruby exclaims,

"Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby shriek at her sister

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Yang inquires as she hears the sound of gears shifting and sees that Ruby has pull out weapon. Transform the weapon into its scythe form before hugging it while stating,

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang chuckles at she sister childish obsession, although her sister was in many ways a lot more maturity than her. She still had these childlike habit and fantasy that appear every now and then. It was at these moment that Yang felt relieved that her sister wasn't growing up too fast. She pats her sister head before playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face. Encouraging her,

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby take off her hood countering, "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well... Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

In that instant, a group of other former Signal students which Ruby can vaguely remember hanging out with some time when she was with Yang. Surround her sister as she was talking to her. Giving a quick hello before and without any mercury, made a mad dash down the stone path with Yang in tow. With Ruby spinning, dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leave, she call out,

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?"

Still reeling, she was left stunned and dizzy by Yang's rushing escape. Stopping for a moment she whimpered out, "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backward, toward a trolley carrying some luggage with the imminent fall triggers a memory flash as she remembered what would happen next. She pops her hood up and before making contact with the trolley, quickly back flipped over to the other side to avoid luggage. Standing near to the luggage was a young girl with pale skinned and blue eyes. She had white long hair which was pulled back into a high off-centre bun tail and pinned with a silver icicle shaped tiara. On her face, was crooked scar running vertically down her left eye. She's dress in a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint colour gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline. The hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes with layers of white coloured tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same colour gradation as her dress. The inside of the bolero was lined in red and with a ruffled collar. A white show flake design that was widely known as the Schnee family and it company crest was displayed on the back. She also wears a silver small apple pendant on a chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white with wedged high heeled. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined on the inside in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a silver pouch attached to the back. Ruby identity her as Weiss Schnee another one of her lifelong friends as well as her future partner. Weiss was watching the display Ruby had pulled with a shock gasp. As Ruby's hood was up, she assumed Ruby was some trained huntress. When up to apologise,

"I am so sorry miss, I nearly ran you over with my luggage."

Ruby, who removed her hood replied, "It's no problem princess. It's my fault anyway, should of look where I was going. The name's Ruby, nice to meet you,"

She smiled with a wink, Weiss blush little before starting, "Not to be rude… But aren't you a little young to be starting at Beacon?"

"I was moved ahead. Beside aren't you a little rich not to be attending Atlas, Weiss?" Ruby countered with a grin.

A sad expression pass by Weiss, before she quickly placing a smiling one instead. With a smug shown attitude that one would expect of an heiress, she said, "So you know who I am then,"

Ruby nodded, "You are the lonely heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. Which thank to your father management, has been come infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss angered at Ruby comment about the company, however much of it was truth. Since it was still her family company and her father wasn't the one who started the company. But her grandfather who was a noble man, she felt the need to defend it. She was about to say something back to Ruby when she held her hand up and resume speaking,

"But you are also a huntress in training who wish is to not only carry out the family name like everyone expect of you. But to be respected, not for her name but for who you are as a person. You are Weiss, are a girl who I believe will hopefully change the way the world see's both your name and the company"

Leaning to the side as she around peeks the shell-shocked Weiss. She directly the question, "What you think?"

To another person who at Ruby question, emerges from behind the luggage pile. The two girls look over to see a young girl with amber eyes which had purple eyeshadow applied in cat's eye style. She had long, black hair with a ribbon tied into a large bow on the top of her head. It was Blake Belladonna her sister future partner and another member of her future team. She was dressed in a black vest with two tail coats and a single silver button, buttoned on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless crop undershirt and shorts that had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled ankle boots and full stockings that has colour gradation starting from black to purple. Her white emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts. Wrapped around on both forearms were black ribbons, with her left arm having a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a grey magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She approaches them with a bottle of red dust, which the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side, in hand her left and a brown book in her right. Having walk over to them to return the bottle she picks it up after it had rolled over to her feet while she reads from a book. Over hearing what Ruby was saying, she stops a few feet from the girls and paused for a minute before replied,

"I guess we'll see."

Ruby noticing the bottle turn to the side to see that one of the luggage bag has fallen from the trolley. Facing Blake, she takes the bottle of red dust from her hand smile before walking toward Weiss with the bottle.

"It looks like one of your luggage has spilled open."

Holding the dust filled bottle toward Weiss, who held her hand below Ruby in waiting, while still being a bit stun by what Ruby had said before. When Ruby drop the bottle into Weiss hand some of the dust to her face. Knowing what would happen next, she quick run some distant away from both Weiss and Blake finally letting out the sneeze she had been holding in. The two girls blink when they saw the girl in red had disappeared from her spot. Until there heard an erupting explosion nearby as they turn in the direction to see full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity. When the dust died down Ruby was seen on the ground coughing as she slowly stood up. From the distant Ruby faced Weiss and Blake once more and proclaimed,

"I hope to see you around Weiss… and you too miss."

Weiss confused by the whole ordeal walking off as her helpers gather the luggage and follow. While Blake walked away, wondering what a girl that young was here in the academy but more importantly why had directed that question to her. Both girls parting ways with thoughts on who that girl in the red hood was. Ruby on the other hand had spotted Jaune when she reaches some distance away from the two girls. He was sitting discouragingly on one of the stone benches placed around the avenue pathway. She walked over to him and sat beside him stating,

"Hey there, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

He turned to face the person who had spoken to him and took in her appear. She was a young looking girl dress in black and red. As he looks over her, he couldn't help but notice that her most striking of her feature wasn't the fact that she looks too young to be attending Beacon. Or the noticeable blood red hooded cloak that fastened to her shoulders. But shine within her rare silver eyes which seem to hold much strength and wisdom beyond her years. Seeing as Jaune was unseeingly lost in his thought Ruby took the chance to get a good look at the man. He had short blond hair cut in a messy layered with the left side swept back and his eyes were dark-blue. He was tall teenage with toned muscles emphasize in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He combats outfit consisted of a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. His hand was covered with brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips.

On the bottom were blue pants which had a white patch on the left knee with two belts crisscrossing his waist. The belts are coloured in different shades of brown with a pair of small pouches attached to them. On his feet were a pair of black sneakers and along with his outfit was armour for extra protection. On top of his hoodie was a white diamond-shaped chestplate that had a grey bordering and also cover the back area. But the plate was cut off above his lower abdomen and back area. Strapped on were white spaulders that rest on the side of his shoulder and black elbow guards resting on top of the sleeves. Small white metal plates were tuck into the back of the gloves. His weapon a sword with a sheath dubbed Crocea Mors, was strapped to his left hip. Finish with her over all take on his current appearance, which she was planning to update sometime in the future. Ruby broke the silent and got Jaune attention by continuing on,

"Don't worry, the motion sickness should pass now that you on the ground… Although if you want, you could take some of these antiemetic, they'll help with the nausea."

Pulling out a small bottle of water and single white tablet that she had brought with her especial for this moment and held them in front of him. Jaune, who was still feeling the effect of motion sickness gratefully took the items from her hands. Popping the pill in his mouth before swallowing down with water, feeling the effect of the nausea fading away. His stomach was now settling down as the coolness of the water washes the taste of bile away.

"So, what your name?"

Ruby ask standing up with a hand held out into front of him as Jaune finish the remnant of water within the drink bottle and toss it into the bin next to bench. Taking her offered hand as she pulls him up to a standing position. He then moves his hand up and down in hand shaking motion he answers,

"I'm Jaune, you?"

"Ruby."

…

 _(Beacon Academy Campus: Main Avenue – Courtyard)_

Beacon inner courtyard were filled with scenic trees, arching grey architecture and a winding road alongside the river canal. Ruby and Jaune were walking together along the stoned pathways as they chatted away. Currently they were arguing about the little sickness mishap he had on the airship.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Jaune state clearly in the attempt to hide his earlier embarrassment by persuading Ruby. But she just laughs at him replying honestly, "Look, I'm sorry! But 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you 'Crater Face'?"

Jaune retorted, using the explosion that he saw against her while Ruby had angrily declared, "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

 _Dame, stupid Jaune I did not need to be reminded of my failed attempt at avoiding the explosion repeat. Although… I did manage to avoid tripping over Weiss luggage and exploding to her face, so I suppose that a plus._

"Well, my full name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!"

Jaune advertise to Rub, interrupting her thought as Ruby in turn look sceptic toward his statement. Asking, "Do they?"

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Jaune stop middle way in a fluster, Ruby giggles at his behaviour before falling into a short, awkward silence. In the attempt to break the silence, like she did last time. Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground. Saying,

"So... I got this thing!"

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Jaune yelp, jumping backward while point his fingers in shock at her unfolded the weapon. He takes a view of the weapon opened form, admiring the structure which he had never seen before. Ruby chuckle a little at his admiration for her weapon and continues,

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?"

He confusedly mumbles as Ruby cocks the gun and smiling, "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" Ruby asks

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!"

Jaune awkwardly introduces his weapon by unsheathes the blade sword from the scabbard on his hip in answer to her question. The sword itself was a simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!"

Jaune continue on by grabbing his scabbard and raises his arm. Expands the metal on the sides to form a defence shield. Ruby lightly touching it as she examines it form, she has always been a bit interested in the structure of the weapon. From a semi-simply weapon that was made using a primitive method, it has last the test of time. The expanded sheath was shaped in the style of heater shield which was designed to was relatively lightweight and small. In comparison to other similar shields of it time, such as the kite shield. Easy to move around on both mounted and on-foot combat along with had a fairly high amount of surface area. It made for a solid defence, however wasn't without its flaws. As when used properly, the area of legs was left almost entirely unprotected. The shield was white coloured with a gold trim and displaying in the centre was rainbow arc in a golden colour, Jaune's family emblem.

"So, what do they do?"

She asked as Jaune fumbling with the shield when Ruby touches had cause it to retract off his arm. Expands and retracts again a few times before he was able to put it back into its compact. Finally shrinking it down, he places it back onto the side of his belt while still holding on to his sword with the other hand as he explains,

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Ruby question Jaune as he looks down dejectedly responding, "Yeah, it does..."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Ruby giggling at the weapon as she is explaining how she went overboard in designing it. Although unlike the last time when she built it because of her passion with weapons which most people would call an obsession. This was done out of more of a necessity for the need to have her weapon be strong than before. With this new design had a few different kinds of modifications to support her enhance power and techniques. Hearing this piece of information Jaune exclaim,

"Wait – you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby comment in confusion

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

He replied embarrassedly upon realising that Ruby advanced weapon doesn't compare to his Crocea Mors, which is a simple sword and sheath family heirloom. Ruby, remembering what Jaune said to her in the previous time felt stupid for forgetting that piece of information. She tried to think of anything she could say to cheer him up about his weapon. After all she know that most weapon, even modern ones don't normally compare to her baby. Beside in term of historic value his far out rank her, since his has last the test of time and still function well.

"Well sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She laughed and adds,

"I like it! You're practically hold a piece of Remnant history, which is so cool. Beside not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics... So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune sheathing his sword with smile of happiness at Ruby appreciate for his weapon and attempt to cheer him up. Walking alongside Ruby as they both continue onward toward their destination. Ruby, hearing Jaune question that she had given him, gives the same answer he did when she asks him that question in the previous timeline.

"Eh, why not? A person had once told me that, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hey, my mum told me the exact same thing. Funny huh?"

"Hmm… Hey, where are we going?"

Ruby asked as she was looking around to see that they were going the wrong way. The pair realize that they are lost with Jaune having believed that Ruby knew where they were going and followed suit. While Ruby had been so focussed on the conversation, to see that they had been heading in the wrong direction. Letting out sigh as the feeling of nostalgia wash over her for the situation which mirror one she had been into in the other timeline. Jaune admits,

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you."

Nervously adding, "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby laugh as she pulled Jaune to the right direction.

…

 _(Beacon Academy Campus: Amphitheatre)_

After experiencing the small mishap in losing their way thank to their conversation. The pair manage to find their bearings as Ruby and Jaune walk toward a large building. Finally entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium which was also known as the Amphitheatre. The amphitheatre was filled to the brim with people as this was where all of the other new students are waiting. Ruby looks over among the crowd, when she hears Yang's voice calls her over she is waving.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turn to Jaune "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

Ruby leaves to go join her sister side to much of Jaune dismay.

"Hey, wait!"

* _Sighs_ *

"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

He complains to himself when Ruby was making her way to her sister. With he been left on his own and was once again alone. He hangs his head in depression as he moves onward to find a place where he could see the stage ahead. Standing nearby behind him was a tall, red head girl. Who had a hand on her hips as she watches him walk away, silently taking a slight interest in him. Yang had her hands on her hips as she waited for Ruby to come to her. Ruby arrive standing next to her sister with arms crossed and a displeased look on her face. Once Ruby joins her, Yang asked,

"How's your first day going, little sister?"

Remembering what happen before, Ruby retort, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang said back away a little.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And nearly got two girls in the blast with some fire, and I-I think some ice...?"

Ruby counter to Yang while she trying to remember what effect she was hit when she sneezed. Yang, smiling broadly, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffs at Yang state not knowing that Weiss right next to her listen to what she was saying, as she farther explains, "I wish! After you left me in rush I most tripped over some heiress's luggage, and then we talk for a bit, which was fine. But then when I went to return a vial of dust that had been drop and pick up by another girl when some of the dust escape. So, I had to quick get away from them before I sneezed, in which I exploded. I felt really, really bad, not to mention embarrassed that I quick left and I… don't know how I'm going to make it up to her!"

"You!"

Weiss suddenly but in as Ruby finish speaking, shock by Weiss appearance she quickly jumps into her sister's arms with worry. Thinking that history was repeating itself even through thing had gone slightly more differently than last time. She shouts in distress,

"Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You were very lucky that you weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Weiss continue with scolding voice, while Yang was surprised by the fact the Ruby story was truth with Weiss is appearance. Looked back and forward between Ruby and Weiss muttering in shock,

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"It was an accident."

Getting down from Yang hold Ruby turn to Weiss pleading, "I'm so sorry about it I didn't mean to. It was an accident! I swear I'll mak–"

Weiss interrupt Ruby rambling by holds up a pamphlet titled DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals to Ruby face. Looking at the pamphlet enquired,

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust applications and practices in the field."

Weiss list off the company policies about how to properly handle and use Dust. To a clueless and horrified Ruby as she speaks faster and in a higher pitched with each word. She had always wondering how Weiss was able to speak like, but pass that thought aside as Ruby uttered,

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss inquired

"Absolutely?" Ruby said questionably

Handing the pamphlet to Ruby and urges, "Then read this for future reference on handling dust."

Yang rub the back of her head awkwardly as she was watching them interreact from the side line. Deciding to step in order to help out her sister by suggesting, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two may have got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Putting the pamphlet away, Ruby tries out Yang suggest in an attempt to make amends. Remembering what she had said in the other timeline she decides to try a different approach. By formally reintroduce herself and sister to Weiss instead to show more maturely and manners.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!"

Holding out her hand with enthusiasm, she clears her throat preceded,

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby Rose and this is my eldest sister Yang Xiao Long. Wanna hang out? We could –"

"What go shopping for school supplies! Hang out and paint our nails, try on clothes or talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said

With extreme sarcastic enthusiasm pointing toward Jaune, in the background distance away from them. He was still in a depressing mood from when Ruby left him on his own. Before lifting his head when he picks up on Weiss conversion mentioning him as she was pointing to him. While Ruby embarrassedly continued saying what she was originally going to say before Weiss cut her off.

"Ummm, as much fun as that sound… What I was going to say was that you can teach me to handing the Schnee Company's dust product better that way I won't make another mistake again."

Weiss was taken back by Ruby suggestion but sensing Ruby seemingly honest attempt at trying to make up with her. Clasped Ruby's still outreaching hand in a hand shake in an amending manner responding,

"Very well, I may take you up on that offer, I'm Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure. Sorry about before it just that vial was filled with raw and purified dust from the Schnee query, handling it is dangerous. Are you doing alright from the explosion?"

"Yes, I'm good just a bit of soot on me. But nothing a good wash and a hot shower can't fix"

Ruby answered as the girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin steps onto the stage. Ready to gives his welcoming speech at the microphone with Professor Glynda Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

The students were confusion by this statement as some started whisper among themselves. While other like Yang and Weiss were looking at each other with the confusion clearly written on their faces. About all except Ruby, who was had a sad but understanding smile on her face, wondered what the Professor was talking about. The two girls beside her notice this look but before they can comment the professor had continued on,

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ending his speech in short and rather blunt manner Ozpin leaves, walking off the stage. With Glynda then stepping up in his place to instruct the student.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off."

Yang noted out loud on Ozpin behaviour, hoping that maybe Ruby have her sharing thoughts of wisdom moment and explain what the headmaster was converting. But instead Ruby give not hint as she answered,

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

As she wonders if something had happened to make him likely that. Even though he was like that last time she could help but thinking something maybe wrong. She guesses that years of preparation for Salem grand storm had made her overthink things a lot, which was supposed to be Oscar job. As the girls were standing there, Jaune had walk to the girls and approaching Weiss from the side, uttering,

"I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Smiling at the girls as Ruby shake her head at Jaune lame attempt at getting Weiss attention. While Yang raises her eye brow in question to the boys and his sudden appearance. Weiss however simply she puts her hand to her face in exasperation of having attracted an idiot.

…

 _(Beacon Academy Campus: Ballroom)_

Night had soon fallen at Beacon and the freshman students were splayed out in sleeping bags across the ballroom. Ruby lay in her own red coloured sleeping bag and dressed in her pyjamas consisting of a black tank top. Which featured a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. A black sleeping mask that was decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolf sat on top of her head. Ruby had a pencil in one hand and was currently using it to write down something in a red journal. When Yang come crashes down next to her, with her body to the side facing Ruby and her head resting on the hand that was popped up. Yang was similarly dressed for bed in her pyjamas consisting of an orange tank top which had her emblem printed in red, on the front and black boy shorts. Laying on the sleeping bay that was place next to Ruby's, she addresses,

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby not even looking up to face her continue writing points out, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!"

Yang purrs with approval of the situation as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys across from them. As they stand on the other side with some even posing at the attention of the female... then Jaune walk by. Dressed for sleep in his baby blue onesie pyjamas that had a white bunny face on its chest and paired with matching blue bunny slippers on his feet. Stop to see Yang looking his way, which makes her groan at his unmanly PJ. Before she returns her attention to Ruby. Seeing her with a journal and pencil in hand Yang asks,

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explains

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang comment on Ruby action before she is knocked back by a pillow being launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said, looking away with concern.

Even with the knowledge of the future friend she'll meet, Ruby still couldn't help but feel insecure. She wasn't good at talking with people in general, even when she became an adult. That and her hormonally state is still that of a child. With that particular thought crossing her mind she internally groans at the idea of reliving puberty. Meanwhile Yang try to cheer up by point out in a positive manner,

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turning on her back and gloomily reply, "Pretty sure Weiss is still upset with me. So, I guess she counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..."

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one possible enemy!"

Ruby throw another pillow at Yang, this time it was one shaped like a dog. Hitting dead on in the face at the same spot the first had struck. Yang remove the pillow form her faced and then reminds,

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The two sisters notice the light of a glowing candle being lighted nearby and turn in it direction. Seeing the girl Ruby meet before along with Weiss in the school Main Avenue. Blake, who now dress for bed in a black long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt. That had white edging and was over a purple undershirt with matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. Resting on top was her signature black bow, unknow to other was tie of the cat ears she had. She was leaning against a wall and sitting on her black sleeping bag with candle lit next to her. While she uses the light to help her read the brown book she had in her hand.

"That girl..." Ruby whisper

Recalling the vague memory of Blake reading in the past future line. Looking in the same direction as Ruby was Yang asks,

"You know her?"

Ruby answered, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, before I left."

"Well, now's your chance!"

Yang exclaim grabbing Ruby's arm and lifts her up with hope that she can add her to Ruby currently short list of friends. Forcibly dragging the struggling Ruby across the room, like a girl on a mission. Ruby yelp,

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Pick up on some noise coming close to her, Blake looks over her book to see the pair. Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip. While Yang continues to lead her little sister over to Blake's spot before letting go when they standing a good distance from the girl.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang sing

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake inquiry

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

Ruby smiles with embarrassed as she rubs the back of her head. Not knowing what to do as she knows from the memory from the other timeline. That Blake wasn't interest in having a conversation with them. While Blake return back in her book with disinterest and replies,

"Okay."

Yang whisper to Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know – help me"!

Ruby whisper back, as hid her discomfit by smiling back to Blake. Who had gone back reading her book in waiting of the two sisters to leave. Since it was Yang drag them to her, she starts by asking,

"So... What's your name?"

Blake sighing as she's yet again distracted from her book. Knowing that this girl the type to stop until her get what her want. She answers with a bland tone of disinterests, "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Yang try complimenting Blake while introduction them. But Blake irritated by the interruption blandly reply, "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pyjamas!" Yang continues

While Blake utter, "Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

Yang observe as Ruby quietly laughs uncomfortably at Yang lame and almost hard to watch attempt to create a conversion. Considering Blake is clearly indicating that she not interested in the talking. And Yang isn't taking the hint, if it anything like last time it won't go too well. But Yang is… well Yang and for her, action is the best way to get a message cross to her.

"Yes – It's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!"

Blake exclaim to both Ruby and Yang who still stand there. Trying to hint that she doesn't want to be disturbed, continued, "That I will continue to read."

As Ruby and Yang continue standing in place she changes her tone of voice to irritation, finishing, "As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Yang said to Ruby, having got the finally taken hint and decide to give up on trying to make friendly small talk with Blake. Ruby, internally roll her eyes at Yang behaviour. After all wasn't her idea to get them to talk to someone who was clearly not in the mood for chit chat. Noticing the book Ruby decide like last time try to connect to Blake by asking,

"What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake let out in surprises

Ruby gesture to the book "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake stuttered

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang sarcastically remarks

Uninterested at the topic of which the conversion was heading towards. While Ruby ignored Yang in favour of continuing the conversion. Which incidentally was forcedly started by her sister, who was now bored.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laugh a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby answer honestly although her reason was no longer completely true.

"That's... very ambitious for a child."

Blake complimented to Ruby honestly, if not naive belief. Before memory of her own struggles surface. She looks way as her smile turns into a frown at the remembered of how unrealistic those believe are. After all she herself has experience, the cruelty that reality deals to other. Her experiences made her feel a need to tell the girl the unlikeliness of her compassionate yet childish belief in reality.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

Ruby counter to Blake as she expected to hear the same thing that she had said before. Except this time what she said to Blake wasn't a spurt of the moment attempt at keep the atmosphere from turning dark. The way she said it this time was a to remind Blake that although she has seen the darkness which shrouded the path of humanity and faunas. That people action has the power to change, light the path that we walk upon. Looking on Ruby face as she had said that, Blake realised that what Ruby was saying had meaning. Yang who was stand by as a third wheel was proud of what her sister was doing lift Ruby into the air with a hug

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!"

Annoyed by Yang embarrasses action Ruby kick her added, "Cut it out!"

The forced sisterly love that Yang was giving had evolves into a bonding brawl between the two of them. While Blake was watching them fight in such a care free manner, laughed slightly at the display.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha –"

Weiss, who could hear their conversion from where she was sleeping. Storm in on the scene dress in her own pyjamas. Consisting of a faded blue nightgown that stop about couple inches above her knees. Along with white trim around the short sleeves and collar. A small version of the Schnee Crest displays on the upper-right chest along with her hair being wore down instead of tied up. Arriving just as Ruby had manage to trap Yang's leg, she shouted,

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

At the sight of each other Weiss and Yang had at the same moment cry out, "Oh, you again!"

Ruby jumping in between to keep the peace telling them, "Shh! Guys, it already dark outside and she's right! People are trying to sleep! Let's not disturbed anyone else, come Yang."

However, Yang and Weiss weren't listening to her as they were lock in a death staring contest. Ruby stood in between trying to stop them by pushing Yang way from Weiss, but Yang wouldn't move and stood her ground. Ruby try to indicate with her eyes for Blake to blow the candle lights, as Blake rolls her eyes at the fight and simply closes her book. Getting the hint Ruby was dropping while she was attempting to stop her sister from starting a fight with the heiress. She reaches over to her candle and blows it out, enveloping their area in black darkness.

* * *

Published 28/08/2018 | Update


End file.
